


Cowboy Blues

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Drama, F/M, Gen, Horror, M/M, Monsters, Romance, Scary, Tense, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 48,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Jack must hide after a heist with John goes wrong. The place advertising for a farmhand looks good, the owner looks even better. Lets not forget the monsters that come out at night ... gotta remember those. Ianto and his Ranch/Orphanage is a good cover ... for a while. Right? I mean ... not like Jack might get attched. Alt Verse, don't like don't read. Love my crumbly xxxx





	1. Chapter 1

Well, Real Life threw me a curve ball and as per usual I could not focus on my stories, the chaps in my head would not come out so I defaulted to what I usually do when stressed. I thought of an entirely new Verse to occupy and distract me from the shit around me. Hope you like this one ... I have no idea where it is going but it contiinues to grow ... in the three days that I have been writing it has garnered 16 chaps already and I know there are many more.

.

.

.

1

John was still laughing as they rode towards the ravine ahead, "Did you see his face?"

"I told you to hold" Jack snarled and John glanced over with that petulant look he gets when he knows he was wrong about something.

"He moved"

"You shot him, I'm not surprised. I would have moved too" Jack sighed as he looked up at the clouds gathering, "Gonna rain, we need to make shelter before nightfall anyway. Those bloody things are still out there."

"I heard back in town there that there have been three kills this week alone" John agreed as he looked towards the dark shadows growing by the minute.

"Yeah, three workers trying to get their herds in" Jack shifted in the saddle, "I think we need to put a little pep into our horses."

They urged their horses forward and were soon galloping towards a shack travellers often used on the trial, John tending to the horses as Jack took their gear into the shack. John entered soon after closing the doors to the barn then heading in to find the fire going and Jack mixing food.

"Smells good" John sat and accepted the plate offered as Jack slid back to watch him eat.

"We should split up" Jack suggested, "That last job was not what I expected."

"But we got it done" John pouted then saw that his partner was being serious, "Really? You want to leave all this?"

"John, we were supposed to part three jobs back" Jack reminded him, "I think we are so badly burned this time that if we don't go our separate ways we will both wind up hanging by our bloody necks."

"Aww, he didn't mean that!" John laughed, "You know he was pissed that we won the competition."

"Yes, and he will probably work out sooner or later that it was rigged" Jack reminded him.

John snorted and settled to sleep as Jack went through their large haul from the winning pot of the shooting competition. Jack had won, not John. Jack stood behind the spectators as they all fired and John fired his blank, Jack's bullet running true to the bull's-eye as John swaggered about hooting.

Jack didn't have a choice see …. He was a wanted man. His dimpled chin was going to be as much of a giveaway as his searingly blue eyes if the law took a good look at him. A deserter. A soldier that gave up on the war and simply … legged it.

"OK" John said into the darkness as the fire faded, "but I want my half."

"Of course, I promised didn't I?" Jack whispered as he reached out to pat John's arm, "You know we need to. This is not because you and I are not good together, it's just tht we are too good and will get noticed sooner or later."

"Yeah" John agreed finally, "not like we can't meet up later, right?"

"Exactly. We will meet again, we always do." Jack lied, knowing that if he ever met this man again it would probably be the end of him. John was insane.

"I will leave at first light, when those things are gone. We know the watering holes we always go to, I will meet you at one when the Gods decide" Jack said and John grunted, rolling away to show him his back, and his disappointment as Jack evened out their hoard. He left the two piles so they could swap and change anything John might be a prick about, as he tends to be. He then settled to find some sleep, hoping the night would be quiet and the things out there didn't' come sniffing about, even in the barn the horses might not be safe.

Jack woke to the sound of the birds and rolled to wake John only to find him gone …. _Jack's eyes shot to the table and the_ ….. Along with the hoard.

"Fuck!" Jack struggled to his feet and ran out into the morning light to see the barn door open. "Oh Gods, Barry."

He walked to the door and looked in relieved to find his horse still there, the black hide moving in the shadows like a wraith. He walked to him and crooned as he ran his hands over the neck and to his relief he found the small sack he had taken out in the dark, braving the chance of the Things to weave the string of the draw bag into the horse's mane.

The best pieces were in there, his cut more than enough to see him right for a while, John not even noticing in the half light of morning as he slid his own bay from the barn and high tailed it thinking he had won.

"When will he learn, huh boy?" Jack smiled as he slid his hand down the Horse's flank, "You can't con a conman."

Jack let his head fall to the warm muscle and he sighed as he listened to the world around him.

Where to now?


	2. bolt hole?

The answer was waiting for him back in the cabin as he sat for a cold breakfast while his horse gazed at the side of the cabin. A newspaper was sitting in the woodbin and he plucked it up, checking the date and finding it was only a month old.

This cabin was popular. Even more need to move on.

Jack settled to read it and came to the classifieds.

"Wanted: One Ranch Hand for general duties and light maintenance. Genuine enquiries only" Jack read it out loud and leaned back to consider, wondering if it was still available. Not that far, barely two day's ride and the area named was a pretty expanse with homesteads speckled across the landscape like freckles, the grazing so good.

He made a decision and was soon packed ready to go. He turned Barry in the direction of the new … whatever… and headed off hoping John would find himself somewhere to hunker down as well.

.

.

.

.

The house was simple and expressive as Jack pulled the horse to a halt and looked up. Two large stories, square windows and a nice porch with a wide veranda accessable from the second story windows that you could sleep on and stargaze. The gardens were well tended and he was relieved to see that, he didn't feel like he could do that without killing the wrong plant. Killing came too easy these days. He was still looking up when he felt eyes on him so he straightened his back and struck more of a pose.

"Is that gun real?"

Jack looked down with shock at the high pitched question and found a small child standing patently by his stirrup waiting for an answer, her hair the colour of dark honey her lips a little out and the scar on the side of her face tragic. He found himself swallowing anger.

"Daisy, come"

Jack looked back up to the porch and the man standing there, slapping his hip like she was a fucking dog and he felt his anger rise more as the child scuttled to him then … he picked her up and kissed the scared face as he whispered "Go tell Mamman you are allowed the milkshake now."

"Yes Sir" she squealed with glee as she was placed on her feet and she shot off inside like a bat out of hell as the man straightened to stare at Jack again, the aloof stare of a man high in the service of others.

"Tell your master I seek a word" Jack demanded and something shifted in the man's face before he turned and stalked inside, the tight arse mincing so delightfully. The man who followed him back out as large and … well … cuddly looking with a confused expression.

"I'm here about the job. I can do general fix-ups, know animals and can keep the Others off the stock" Jack said without preamble, "I've travelled the length and breadth of this world and am not afraid of hard work."

They stared at him.

It felt weird.

Then the suited servant turned and headed inside, the Master nodding as he looked Jack up and down, "You'll do then."

Jack noted that he had the same melodic voice of the other man, only rougher and he wondered where they had come from, exotic beasties. He then had a thought, "The girl. What happened to her face?"

"Her previous owner, stabbed the mother who was holding the child. The mother died and ...well … she came here." The man replied, "I'm Rhys. Welcome to Torchwood Home. Hope you are also not afraid of the stables. There is accommodation above it."

Jack walked with him towards the immaculate looking building, "So … you purchased her from the scoundrel?"

"No" Rhys said before stopping to face Jack, "The fucktard died. His entire stables came to us and we released the slaves, freed them. None of them wanted the baby, Ianto did."

"Ianto?"

"His name is Ianto. He is not one to fuck about with, has blades of his own and the ability to display his displeasure" Rhys warned, "there are other kids around here. Runaways, slaves, meaters."

Jack swung to stare at him, "Meaters."

"The Master of the House has purchased several from the meat man over the years. Some are re-homed once they learn manners but some stay. He does not give any away who are not wanting to leave and he follows their lives with deep interest" Rhys explained.

"How many children?" Jack asked as he realised he was not speaking to the Master at all, but another servant.

"Eight at the moment. Could change in a heartbeat" Rhys shrugged, "We love them all. Sweetlings. All are cherished and spoilt. Some so damaged they shy like the horses."

Jack decided he liked it here, this place seems to welcome waifs and misfits.

There might be room for him.

For a while.


	3. meal time

Jack entered the large kitchen to find the evening meal being placed out, the little one with the scarred face swinging to wave and pat a seat next to her with hope. Jack smiled as he bowed, "Excuse me my dear lady, is this seat taken?"

She giggled as she shook her head and he slid into the chair, looking around the table at the many faces. So many children, more steaming through that seemed unwilling to sit, snatching food and racing off, then adult servants settling as the cook placed plates in front of them. Then the Suited One entered, his jacket gone and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up showing he had been working as well. The waistcoat pinched at his waist almost like a corset. Gods he looked fuckable.

As if hearing the thought he stopped and glanced at Jack, then continued to settle slightly further down on the other side of the table, a grizzling toddler waddling over to him for a cuddle and he distractedly lifted the child into his lap and reached for a little bun which he buttered and offered the child.

"So. The kids who don't sit. Because there is no room? I see empty seats" Jack asked as Rhys settled in the chair opposite and he felt the eyes of the Suited One bore into him.

"Shy, excited or anti-social today. We don't push. If they want to sit, they sit. There are some who find it almost physically painful to do so for any length of time, their fear of punishment for any small infraction making them seek places to hide while eating, also some were starved and fear another will steal their food. It takes time for them to realise there will always be a plate at mealtimes. You cannot push these things" the melodic voice of the Suited One answered softly as he buttered the other half of the bun and the toddler who had stopped grizzling was how humming something as he examined it and began to eat again.

"All these babies" Jack said with wonder to the Suited One, "How can the Master afford it?"

"We don't ask things like that" Rhys cut into the conversation, giving Jack a look of … warning? "Ianto has money from inheritance as well as people have donated money to the cause. Some children have bought a small parcel with them and the state gives some money yearly… things like that. We are not rich, but … we provide."

Jack nodded as he looked at the Suited One, now staring openly at him.

"You do not like children mister…."

"Harkness. Please, call me Jack. I do like children, had one of me own once upon a time, no. No problem with little ones." Jack assured him and he finally saw a morsel of food pass those pursed lips, finally reassured that he was not some changeling as he began to eat delicate spoonfuls of food. "And your name?"

"Jones" came the reply between bites.

Rhys made a noise to pull him back and he realised he had been staring, turning to smile at Rhys as Rhys asked, "Is the apartment OK? Our last hand loved it, he and his partner were cosy there. Her Mama died and they had to go back to care for her aged father. Took three children they couldn't bear to part with."

"Yeah, they do get under your skin" Jack smiled, "It is lovely and warm. I like the all way around platform on the second level outside too, Others coming in the night can be seen from every side."

The Suited One shivered and looked at his plate, then slid back his chair as Jack wondered if his talk of the creatures of the night had upset him, then to his amazement the Suited One looked over at him and smiled.

Brief.

Fleeting.

Gorgeous.

Shit.

Dangerous.

Jack looked away and focused on the wall as he had an internal war with himself. Such a lovely man, such an exotic scent as he passed behind Jack's chair to place his plate on the bench. This was not part of the plan. Stick to it. Keep your head down for a few months or so, then flick away.

Jack turned his head to see the Suited One kneel, a child demanding attention and he again saw the change of features that took the harsh stiltedness away and the handsome young man hidden within crooned as the child received his kiss.

Jack then saw something else.

As the man rose several others at the table rose as well, as he left the room they sat again as if they were showing some sort of respect.

So.

He was the head servant?

And when was he going to meet the Master.

This …. Ianto.

Movement at the doorway had Jack looking up, stormy eyes boring into him as the Suited One reappeared and then canted his head. Jack felt like he was an insect being studied, then a blink and he was gone.

Had he just imagined that? I mean … you don't just disappear right?

Jack old himself not to care … not to get involved.

Just a few months.

Then flicking off.

Right?


	4. Owen?

Jack heard movement in the stables below and he glanced at the darkness descending outside before he headed down to see if it was one of the stock dogs sniffing around or… The Suited One, ah … Jones, right? He was talking softly to a horse as he fed it an apple, turning to face Jack as he approached.

"Dusk, I just wanted to make sure you are settled in before the darkness releases the … Others. I sense that you are not one to complain but I do hope you will tell me if you see a weakness or a way to enhance our security" Jones said softly and Jack nodded, pointing at the huge bank of screens that was able to be seen from the mezzanine second level over the stalls.

"The cameras are amazing" he said as he looked at the night vision showing the now empty fields, "Anything moves and it sets of the sensors. I will know if anything moves long before it is anywhere near the stock."

"Or us"

"Yes" Jack smiled, "Or us. You should head in. It's getting chilly and the night air alone can be dangerous this time of year."

Jones nodded and allowed Jack a rare smile then he slid out into the dark like a wraith, Jack moving to watch the screens as the man strode with confidence the short distance between the house and the stables. Jack saw a place for improvement right there. Tomorrow he would ask to speak to the Master and tell him a closed walkway would eliminate danger for someone moving between house and stables.

Jones stopped walking, swinging to look directly at the camera then he was gone.

Jack headed up to settle in the large comfy chair seated by the rails obviously to watch the screens before sleep.

Jack was surprised to find himself more invested in this than he thought he would be.

This is just a cover.

Right?

.

.

.

.

.

Jack found Rhys at the back door skinning a rabbit and he walked over with a grin, "Hey. Did you get that?"

"In me bloody lettuces" Rhys grinned, "Got him dead bang."

"I never heard the shot" Jack said with surprise.

"Nah" Rhys held up a slingshot and Jack laughed at the childish glee, then produced one from his own back pocket. Soon both men were playing like five year olds, two children joining in.

"I was thinking" Jack said after a while "A closed walkway between the stable and the house means I can move between the two safely, if there is danger I can secure the barn and come in to protect the kids."

Rhys swung to look behind him and Jack turned to find Jones sitting on the wood pile like he was in an old stately chair. It looked so strange yet … refined.

"What do you think?" Rhys asked "We had talked about it, right?"

"Yes, we needed to sort the materials. I thought that as well, it is only the width of a carriage" then Jones canted his head in a cute way, "Why not just use one? I mean, we have that one with the broken axel that is enclosed. Why not just drag it over and take the canopy off the wheels? Then it is a good size and we know it is water proof."

"You think the Master will approve it?" Jack asked and Rhys made a noise in his throat as Jones rose to his feet.

"Rhys, why not take him to have a look and I will go see if Owen will come help" Ianto said as he turned to head inside.

"Owen?"

"They were not at the table last night" Rhys nodded, "Owen is a Doctor who came to rest with a lung condition, his wife Toshiko thought they might stay a week or two. She set up the cameras. This was a Bed and Breakfast you see, before the children started coming. First three children arrived and … well … the Harpers never left. He was abed early with a cough."

"Well, maybe he shouldn't help" Jack frowned.

"He didn't mean physically, he meant fussing and getting in the way and feeling like one of the men" Rhys laughed, "Owen is a nice guy, a bit septic at times and totally unrel … hey. I was just telling Jack we need you to help measure the distance as we go."

Jack turned to find a little rat faced man with fuzzy black hair sticking out on his head like something had attacked it. He was looking intently at Jack then snorted, "He said you were big, I thought he meant physically."

"What other kind is there?" Jack asked and Owen snorted again.

"He meant your personality" Owen corrected, "He meant you were larger than life."

"Well, I know he is something else as well" Jack snorted as they began to walk towards a barn, "He is sex in a suit."

He didn't see Owen's start, or Rhys' glance behind them towards the house with alarm.

Ianto moved away from the window and sat to contemplate the new soul sent to be saved.

He was going to be hard work.


	5. shush

"So what is the story with the Boss?" Jack hoped Owen would be more open and to Rhys' obvious annoyance he was.

"Married into the money. It was hers. Her family didn't like him, his didn't like her so they moved out here and settled. She … died. He was left the homestead and angry in-laws who are not welcome any time in the near century" Owen said with glee, "Last time they were here demanding some of her things he threatened to put the hounds on them."

"Shit. How did she die?"

Rhys went to stop Owen but he was too quick.

"Others. They got her. She was in the stables, took too long to come across the walkway. He was saying it needed to be enclosed and she was scoffing that the Others never came around the house. It happened so fast and he never forgave himself for not being more forceful about the walkway." Owen said and Rhys sighed as he slumped and glanced at the house again, then back as Owen continued, "He's a nice man. He internalises and is incredibly withheld. Hates to show emotion and would rather hide."

"I lost my wife and daughter" Jack said as he watched Rhys open the large doors to reveal several carriages. "Melissa was barely five years old. They tore them apart, I killed some but … couldn't get there in time. It's not something you can get over. Something like that. You just learn to live with the empty hole left."

Owen was staring at him with shock, "Both of them?"

"I was getting the stock in, they came early. Never knew them to come on dusk before and the screaming … it …. Well. Melly came out to watch the cattle come in, Lucia heard them coming and ran out to grab her…. They were swarming" Jack looked away and Rhys glanced again at the house, this time caught by Jack.

"What are you looking at?"

"He's listening" Rhys whispered, "He knows we are talking about her and he is not gonna be pleased."

"How do you know?" Jack frowned, "How the hell can he hear us?"

Rhys looked at him with surprise, "Because he was bitten, have you not heard of the survivors?"

Jack's turn to gape.

"It was severe, he almost went a couple of times. It was two weeks of touch and go but I managed to save him. Strong, tough and able to beat the poison from the bites" Owen explained, "He is altered now. Has sensitive hearing, sight and can only stand the light for short periods. He didn't change though, not like those bitten and not eaten. Not like…"

"Don't" Rhys barked, "Enough. You know he will be pacing and upset now. Let's just drop it."

"I agree" Jack shivered, "Let's get this done and he might rest easier knowing something that he had wanted will ensure the safety of us."

The men started to work, another man arriving that Jack recognised as the cook and Rhys called him Andy several times, then sweetie. Jack watched their interaction and realised they were a couple. A cute couple.

"You two been together long?" Jack asked and they looked at him with confusion.

"Oh no, I have a missus" Rhys laughed, "Gwen. She's a school mistress, she is in there teaching the kids."

"Oh, sorry. I thought … Ah. The woman with the gap in her teeth. Right" Jack nodded, "I really thought the two of you… you look so comfortable together."

"Not the first to say that either" Rhys agreed. "Owen keeps saying I need to ditch the broad."

Jack laughed as Rhys now looked furtively at the house, "She is bloody scary sometimes. One of those … hi, how are ya I'm Gwen…bam … together. I don't remember asking her or anything, just came to my bed and wouldn't leave. Nah, I do love her. Just didn't expect her."

"Life is like that" Owen sighed happily, "Look at me and Toshi. I mean … I thought she was just along for the ride. Then I realised she was caring for me. Not just looking after me … caring for me. Took a while, I am pretty thick ya know."

"Love can be a mystery" Jack grunted as he started to manoeuvre the carriage, "A couple of horses and that smaller flat deck, we can move this."

"We can?" Owen asked with surprise.

"We slide the flat deck under the corner here, so the broken wheel is not a problem, carefully drag it over then lever it off. We use some poles to slide it off down to the ground and we are there. This will fit like a glove." Jack motioned, "There will be a slight gap each side that we can shore up and this means we can connect the two buildings."

"Then let's make that happen" Jones said from the barn doors and Jack swung to look at him, a large smile that faded as he saw a sullen look in reply.

"You OK?"

"Yes. Yes, let's just get this done!" he sighed as he stepped out of the shadow of the barn to help and Jack again watched the lithe body move, revelling in the vision once the jacket slid off to reveal a taut arse nestled in the dark trousers.

Then he saw something else, making him pause.

Jones glanced back at him and blushed.

Like he heard his lustful thoughts.


	6. clanger

Jack never really thought of himself as thick, in fact he is usually one of the first to catch onto something so he was really shocked when they were almost finished the instillation and a small child came to the doorway of the house to call out "Ianto?"

"Yes love?"

Jack felt the world tilt, his entire fucking world tilt as Jones straightened up and addressed the child.

"May I please have some ice-cream?"

Ianto looked up at the ceiling of the carriage, now tunnel like he was looking at a clock, "Well, it's at least an hour before supper. OK."

"Yes!" the child punched the air and so did Andy, rushing after the child to feed.

"Me too?" Owen asked in a childish voice, "Pweese Yani?"

"Stop it" Ianto scolded, "Go on then."

Jack remained staring at him. "You. You are the Master"

Ianto turned to frown, "No. There is no Master here. Only head of the family. Don't you get it yet Jax? We are a family, not a house of servants and those to be served."

"Why did you not say, let me bluster about like a…a…"

"Buffoon?" Ianto supplied, "Or a con-man?"

Jack's arms he had been flapping fell to his sides as he stared at the man holding his gaze with unnaturally bright stormy eyes, "Jax. I see you. All of you. You are a good man, you just do not believe in yourself. Maybe if I trust you, you will trust yourself. Ever think of that? People trust because you have that ability to excel?"

"Tell that to the last person I robbed" Jack huffed.

"Asked for it. You chose only those who do not feel pain form the loss, those who are lording it over those less fortunate. Did you not think maybe there was a reason you were led this way? You sought someone who knows what loss is?"

"What do you mean?" Jack whispered as he wondered how Ianto knew so much about him. Had he been investigating him somehow?

"I asked for a sign the other night. Standing there in the dark listening to Them out there beyond the sensors and strobe lights that hurt my eyes as much as theirs. I asked the cosmos for a sign that I was not weak. That my sacrifices and pain were for something different to another imminent failure." Ianto pointed to the front yard, "You came the next morning and stopped on the same mark. I believe you were sent, look. You've already made it safer for the Babans."

"And for you" Jack said before he could stop himself.

"Ah. Too late for me. I am a part of Them. The Others feel me, as I feel them, like an itch under the skin. No. Owen thinks he saved me and I do not wish to harm his little heart but he did not save me. He is merely prolonging my pain. No. They call to me. They pressure me at night to come to them. Be one of them. The children keep me here, I pad into their rooms and look at their faces, I see what I would be sacrificing. What is more important than my own wasted life. I stay."

"Rhys knows" Jack blurted as it all made sense, "He knows you can turn. He fears. I thought he fears you, now I know he fears for you. As much as he welcomes me, he fears me finding out and …"

"Putting me down" Ianto snorted, "He has no idea, does he."

"Yeah" Jack sighed, the only thing he would put Ianto in is his bed if he could and the soft nod showed he knew it.

"Owen is studying me, trying to understand the Others and finds me a great subject" Ianto ran a hand over the tunnel's interior.

"More than that, he cares for you. He sees you are a kindred spirit, another bird beating against bars of his own making" Jack surmised, "Owen walked away from money, didn't he. He had made his bed and must lie in the discomfort if it. For he wishes he could offer Tosh more."

"Toshiko. Yes. His mother is a horrid woman who told him that if he did not follow the career path she wanted she would disown him. He turned from her and her wealth, then found something money cannot buy. His Toshiko Blossom" Ianto swung to look at him once more, "She is so clever."

"And Gwen?"

Ianto seemed to pause and then looked away as he lied, "I do not feel anything from her."

"You can't con a con-man they say" Jack softly reminded the man.

"No. She fears me. Would rather I had been put down and is searching for the hidden gold" Ianto faced him once more, "She does not believe the money Lisa and I amassed is almost gone. She thinks there is a large cache of it hidden under the floor or something and hunts."

"And you watch her" Jack grunted.

"I like the entertainment" Ianto sniffed, "So I move a painting so she checks behind it … might take her hours to get close enough with me entering the room each time she almost does. Keeps me busy."

Jack laughed as he saw the cheeky playfulness of this poor man and then saw the frailty of him was almost heart rendering.

_He is an Other without the gnashing teeth._

"Oh, I have teeth" Ianto whispered before heading inside to leave Jack pondering in peace. Then Jack froze as another thought whispered in the back of his mind.

_He heard that?_

_._

_.._

_._

_._

_I have not explained the Others becuase it is hard to ... like the boogeyman, they are a thing of your mind so I think alot of you aleady have an image of what they are. Like... wolf/rat things, huge... in my mind they are the size of sheep maybe? Bigger? long fur, large teeth. Merciless. You know I like monsters._


	7. Ginger

The evening meal was wonderful, Jack famished from the day's work and again he watched Ianto take small bites from the edge of the plate and then leave most uneaten. No wonder he was so thin.

A child Jack had not noticed stopped tonight to lean over the back of the chairs and openly stare at him for a while. A boy of ten or eleven maybe. His red hair was an unruly mop and his face expressive. He was curious. Jack detected no fear and malice in the child who finally slid into the chair and smiled.

"I'm Ginger"

"Yes, you are" Jack agreed and the child lit up as he swung to address Ianto.

"See? He knew I was too!"

"Yes Ginger, you are certainly your name" Ianto replied softly, "Only one you."

"Yeah" the chill sighed happily before settling to devour the food Andy placed down with a gentle pat on the boy's shoulder, when done he looked at Ianto who nodded and he rose to run and play again.

"He is shy" Rhys explained as he took the vacated seat, "Poor little bugger, his mama died when he was little and his Da killed by Others. Sheriff brought him here not sure what to do with him. He's a bit … you know … touched.'

"We are all changed" Jack agreed, "The arrival of those beasts heralded a change to all of us. I remember the time before their arrival. I was there. I was … seven? Eight? My brother and I playing in the sand dunes of the Boeshane Peninsular. The ship's engines were so loud as it descended and we looked dup, then I felt fear and grabbed Gray's hand, pulling him away as we ran for home. They were on us so quickly. He fell. I … lost him."

"But they spared you?" Ianto was staring at him with surprise.

"I hid. We now know the ship was on auto pilot, the crew already gone so these things were ravenous and half crazed from it. I think they just overlooked me in their haste to get to the village they had flown over. But the time I crept home my father was gone and my mother … turning." Jack looked at his plate.

"I am so sorry" Rhys whispered, "Your Mama turned?"

"I … yes. I buried them together and left that place, alone and so scared. To have had somewhere like this to come to … this is a good thing you are doing for the babes. A good thing." Jack said as he reached for his glass.

"You put her down" Ianto whispered.

Jack nodded and Ianto puffed "Then you are a better man than I."

Jack shook his had, "I was a scared little rabbit. She came at me and my Da's gun was there in my lap where I had been cradling it. It was luck that I squeezed it out of fear and it went off."

"Luck" Ianto nodded, "The Gods provide that as well."

"You and your Gods" Gwen finally spoke, flicking her hair back, "If there are Gods why did they let the ship land?"

Ianto looked at her with surprise, "What makes you think all Gods are nice? Some are tricksters, malicious or plain bored. Gwen, they are immortal but not without their own minds. Careful what you say, they are listening."

"Yes, Gods hear all" she scoffed and Rhys shushed her.

"Not them … Them" Rhys whispered angrily, "Others."

Gwen paled and stared down at her plate as she wondered how close the things were, the darkness hiding them from sight. Even Tosh shook her head at the woman before rising from her chair, the men all leaping up, "Wonderful meal Andy. I will go check the sensors, this talk had given me the heebie-jeebies."

They settled back and Ianto placed his knife and fork down, making Owen sigh "At least some salad. For the love of the … heh. Come on mate. You eat barely enough to survive."

"Because I must" Ianto replied with annoyance "For you, I must. Do not think to know what I want Owen. Please. It has been a long day, we have worked hard and I am exhausted. I shall retire now, please. Please … keep the doors locked tonight. The moon is on the wane."

"Shit" Owen said to Jack, "Full Moon, they hunt the plains as the pickings are good. When the moon is disappearing they come closer to homesteads as the livestock are easier."

Jack nodded at the warning and rose from his chair, "If you will all excuse me, Toshiko is right. Time to check things are buttoned up."

"Buttoned up" Ianto said as he looked at him, "Not hunkered down. Buttoned up. Military term. Did you serve Mister Harkness?"

"Captain. Yes" Jack grimaced, "I served for the resistance."

He waited for the scoffing or disparaging comments about their loss to the empire but Ianto nodded.

"Me too" he finals said as he rose to head for the opposite door to Jack, "I was a lieutenant."

Jack had much to consider as he walked along his tunnel.

He was amongst friends, more than he had first realised.

For the first time he wondered if this was a bolthole, or something more.

Was this a possible home?


	8. Lisa

That night they came.

The sound of snuffling and snorting woke Jack, making him jolt awake in the chair and he looked around blearily before his gaze settled on the screens.

A pack of Others were moving around the house and he felt a sickening thud in his stomach as one stopped at the bottom of the steps. It seemed to be pondering something as the Others moved around it. Then to his surprise the door swung open and Ianto stepped out onto the porch.

"Get" he hissed, "There is no entry here. I do not welcome you. Take your bloody pack and fuck off before you frighten the babies."

It looked at him long and hard.

"Please. I leave you alone, do I not? Leave me alone" Ianto seemed to be imploring them and some started to move off as the huge black one stared, then it slowly turned and walked away leaving Ianto clutching the railing of the porch was wide eyes. He watched until they were beyond the porch light then he turned to look at the camera.

At Jack.

Jack felt a childish urge to duck before Ianto canted his head on the screen and went back in. Jack let his breath out, then grunted as the side door swung open to show Ianto was entering the tunnel, coming straight for him.

Jack rose from the chair and did up his pants, slicked back his hair and then settled at his desk like he had been busy checking the stock levels.

Ianto entered and Jack was only aware of it from the puff of air around his ankles, then he felt something … a warmth and he looked up to find Ianto standing in front of him.

"Gorbit on a bloody hover!"Jack spluttered, genuinely alarmed as there had been no squeak of the stairs.

"You saw"

"Yes" Jack saw no point in denying it, "They have moved on though. We are OK."

Ianto seemed to be considering that answer, then he nodded, "We have an uneasy truce. For now. One day one will break from the pack and attack. One day their Alpha will not be able to control them."

"Female" Jack said softly, "The Alpha. Big black bitch was in charge."

He detected a flinch, then he sighed, "Ianto, I am not here to judge. My job is to protect. Tell me. Let me know the full story, let me see the entire field of battle. You are military you understand the need for a full status report."

"Lisa. My … wife. She turned and I tried to kill her but … I couldn't. I saw something there I still recognised and I have been proven right. She does seem to remember me, maybe as she was the one who bit me … the connection is there. As long as I am here, the children are safe. She will not attack the homestead, even as others fall. Is that wrong?"

"No" Jack rose to walk around and stand close to the man to show no fear, "Anything that is an advantage is worth using in battle. The fact she feels a connection, even if it is to the part of you that has turned … it is still a plus."

"I feel her, scrabbling around like she is trying to control me, trying to seek that Other in me that I swallow down" Ianto scrubbed at his face, "That is why I control my food, I try to be weak, strength is given to that, not me. I find the stronger I feel, the stronger … it … is in the night."

"Then we need to work on that" Jack nodded, "Maybe is we can strengthen your mental state, it can be a help in keeping the Other at bay?"

"We can do that?" Ianto's hands dropped with surprise as he looked at Jack.

"Yes. You are emphatic right? So am I. We can connect, I can show you how to build better firewalls, in time you might be able to shut it on a room in the back of your mind. Block her or even give her false thoughts, images of something that sends her away?" Jack considered.

"Mental warfare" Ianto nodded, "They had just started to teach me when we we overrun. I never finished the course. You have the ability to shield? To project?"

"Yes. I think you do too" Jack agreed, "I feel you sometimes, when you are thinking. Like a feather touch as you ask the cosmos for a sign."

"Then it is true" Ianto smiled, "They answer."

"Huh?"

"Jack, I asked for a protector. I asked for someone to come and save us. You came. I asked for someone who saw me. You see me." Ianto smiled, "I do shield when I question the black. That you hear me anyway … we have the same shields. Our steps are in time."

"Shit" Jack huffed as he agreed.

They marched to the beat of the same drum.

The drum beat of time.


	9. bumps in the night

Owen was the first to notice something was different between the two men, Ianto now letting Jack into his personal space as they moved around the room moving furniture.

"Whatcha doing?"

"We are creating a space to meditate" Jack answered without looking up and Owen blinked with confusion, turning to Ianto.

"Jack and I are going to start meditation in the afternoons for my mental health. Jack has had training and will help me to hone my thoughts, quieten the niggles annoying me and maybe I will sleep better. Maybe even get an appetite back." Ianto said and Owen perked up.

"Well, far be it from me to question the sudden about face on your distance thing. I'll help, anything to get you better" Owen said as he seized one end of the coffee table and Ianto glanced over at Jack who knew he would never get better. Only stronger. Which side, was the real battle.

"There is a rolled mat up in the attic that is lovely and soft to sit on. Maybe … it would help create a shared space?" Ianto wondered, Owen already heading that way with Jack. Andy slid around the doorway to look at Ianto.

"Will it really help?"

Ianto nodded.

"Well, I will make snacks, maybe you will nibble afterwards" Andy said as he disappeared again and Ianto smiled as Rhys returned with Jack, each carrying one end of the carpet as Owen hung off the middle like a monkey, pretending to help.

They unrolled it and settled, Owen and Rhys choosing a chair each to watch as Jack and Ianto sat facing one another, hands on knees and totally relaxed.

"OK, you remember how to fall?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded closing his eyes as he sought the abyss.

"Here" Jack whispered, "fall towards me."

Rhys flinched as Ianto flopped onto the carpet and Owen held up a hand, "Don't touch him. Leave him, he's seeking."

Rhys looked around the room with open concern, then Ianto rose to a sedate position once more, a soft sigh as he settled.

.

.

.

.

.

_The arms were strong, pulling him onto the ledge and Ianto found Jack grinning as he held onto his arms, "Wow. I was worried you might fly past but you fell in the right spot. You're right we are the same."_

" _Where is this?" Ianto looked around._

" _This is my Ledge. I created it when I was young. Somewhere to hide while others can't find you. They see a cliff, they never see the ledge below. Fooled my instructor too." Jack explained as his hands slid over the dark fabric of Ianto's' back….no. Wings?, "Now you can find this too. Each time you fall, you will land here, right here on the ledge. Anyone seeking you will find the cliff."_

" _You mean Lisa?"_

" _Yes. No. It's not Lisa. You need to remember that. That thing is not her, it was her. OK? Stop thinking of it as Lisa, as a her. Think of it as a thing. A monster, something chasing you to the cliff. You step off, you are gone. Then she will come to the edge and not be able to follow." Jack assured him, "She can't hear you anymore."_

" _I … what about you" Ianto asked, "You will be here?"_

" _Whenever we fall, we will fall together. We can stand here as long as you like, do whatever you want. Safe." Jack whispered, "Time has no meaning here. It will be a mere moment out there in the real world, each blink can be an eternity here."_

" _It's so… barren. Why is it so sparse?" Ianto asked as he looked around and Jack shrugged as it had never occurred to him._

" _I only used it as somewhere to hide" Jack finally said, "Not somewhere to live."_

" _Sorry I didn't mean it like that… just … if we can do things here without others knowing .. well .. at least chairs? We could sit and talk?"_

" _Ianto, you chose anything you want, we will sit and talk. I like that." Jack agreed and Ianto smiled, something he didn't do out in the real world, so handsome._

" _Stop it!" Ianto snorted, "You have to stop being so … ah … appreciative of my form."_

" _Why? You are handsome, you are so fuckable. I love your body and how it moves" Jack laughed, "No, don't pull away. You are and you know you are, I've seen you glancing at me. You know I find you pleasant to the eye, you hope that will help make me stay!"_

" _Yes" Ianto sighed, "for the safety of the children, I would do anything."_

" _Well, you don't have to sell yourself" Jack was insulted now, stepping back, "You don't have to pretend to like me just to protect the kids."_

_Ianto seemed confused, "What? I didn't' mean it like that? I know you are a gentleman who would not push. No, I mean … I mean me. Not you. I mean fighting my own monster, I never inferred you were one!"_

_Too late Jack saw the anger flaring in those stormy eyes and Ianto turned, stepping off the ledge before Jack could stop him._

_Definitely wings._

_Huh_

.

.

.

.

.

"Ianto!" Jack's eyes prang open in time to see the man rising before him, graceful even in extreme distress as he rushed from the room, "Wait. Hey!"

Ianto stormed off and Jack flopped back with a groan.

"Let me guess, your virtual pants were too tight too?" Owen chortled as Jack flipped him the bird.

Damn it.


	10. winkle blu

They came again that night.

This time Ianto stood with his back to the door as she stared him down, then turned and left.

Jack wondered how often they came and the next morning he asked, only to get a look of surprise from the others as they confessed to not even knowing there had been a visit.

"But … three times this week" Jack said and they looked at one another with shock. Jack was left wondering why Ianto didn't tell the others, why he didn't run her off and why she seemed to feel the draw to the house all the time.

Was it just Ianto's bite?

He was still pondering when a hover swung into view and he pulled on his coat to go out to greet whomever was visiting. The first thing he noticed was the emblem on the side of the hover. Law.

"Sheriff Melbrum" Ianto called form the porch where he had appeared in the swing seat, "Come up out of the bright light and have a drink."

The man waddled up and stood looking uncomfortable in the gaze of the man now swinging gently. Jack strode past to swing and lean in the doorframe by Ianto.

"You have another member?" the sheriff asked as he stared at Jack.

"Yes. This is John Harper, a relative of Owen's" Ianto said smoothly, "Come to help with the growing hoard of heathens. Also, a great horseman."

"Ah" the sheriff dismissed Jack and turned back to Ianto, "the babies."

Ianto stopped swinging, "What is wrong? What…. What is in there?"

Ianto rose and looked towards the hover, then turned to Jack whispering in the back of his mind, "There is a child in there. Terrified and hurt."

Jack didn't have time to be alarmed by the way Ianto had crashed barriers with ease, feeling the child's distress the moment they connected and he moved to the hover as the sheriff grimaced, "I know you don't like the little ones. Normally I would … the other places usually like the babes as they are so easy to re-house but … ah…. This one is one of those refugee ones."

Jack looked in and on the floor behind the seat was a small child who looked up at him with huge black almonds shaped eyes, the blue skin and little dreadlocks a giveaway.

"Blu-man-chu" Jack called out "Maybe two is she's lucky."

Ianto rose, steeling himself as he entered the bright light of the day and he hid the pain of the sun hitting his skin as he strode over to look into the foot well. "Damn."

Jack knew what the meant and reached down to pluck up the child, wet, soiled and definitely in pain. "She's hurt. What happened?"

"Others, they attacked the family in their hover. They were living in it. Raising it at night to drift but there was a power drain and it drifted low enough for one to jump in. Their screams were heard by the landowner nearby and he rushed to help but … well. There were too many. After dawn they went to see how bad the mess was and found that one like that, squished down low. Did it the moment she got into mine too" he pointed and Ianto sighed softy.

"I do not like them so young no. The Others are attracted to the noise at night as they are too young to know not to cry out." Ianto explained to Jack, "She is not yet two. Maybe eighteen months. Will wake in the night with bad dreams. They will come."

"They already do" Jack whispered as he held the child tighter, knowing the dreams that might come. Ones he fought himself.

Ianto nodded.

Jack swung for the porch letting Ianto retreat where he settled on the swing seat with perceivably shaking hands. That jaunt into the light had hurt.

"Right then" the sheriff said happily "Sorted."

"Does she have a name?" Jack called after him and the sheriff swung as he went to clamber into the hover.

"We called her blu."

Jack blinked as the hover took off at speed. No doubt worried Ianto might change his mind and Ianto turned to Ianto and repeated "blu. Original."

"Call her what you want, I … need to find somewhere quieter" Ianto fled back into the house and Jack looked to Owen who was listening inside the door.

"He will go down to the basement, you'll not see him again today. That hurt. A lot. Poor little thing. Look at her, pretty colour though. Periwinkle blue." Owen smiled, "Funny, I never realised how many blues there are in the spectrum until these people came along, so diverse and individual."

"Periwinkle" Jack repeated and the little one blinked slowly at him.

"Winkle" Jack grinned, "You like that poppet? Yeah?"

"Congratulations" Owen snorted, "It's a girl."

Jack laughed softly as he followed Owen in so he could examine her.

Jack hoped like hell she wasn't bit.


	11. Josh?

She wasn't bit, most of the blood from her parentals and siblings that had perished. There was some bruising and a cut to her arm that Owen surmised was from the father swinging the axe these kind were known to use in battle. He had done all he could to protect them, his death only saving one.

"As a father, that is more than I did" Jack said sadly as he cuddled her against him.

Ianto entered and Owen looked surprised, "You Ok?"

"My skin is crawling and I want to smash something. Fine thank you" Ianto replied and Owen snorted with mirth at the droll face.

"I am calling her Winkle" Jack said as Ianto nodded, sitting to look at her and sigh again, "She's not bit. A knife wound Owen had sorted and mentally fragile but will be ok."

"In the end we all will be, right?" Ianto asked the child and Jack went to place her down, her whimper enough to stop that action and he settled her on his lap once more.

"Here we are little one" Andy plonked down a plate of fresh fruit, "Vegans, right?"

"Yes. They don't' eat meat. Well done" Ianto agreed as a little hand shot out to seize a berry and disappear.

"I need to think, um … not cow's milk. I think … maybe goats milk but … they have a particular palette … ah … horse. Misty has her foal still?" Ianto asked and Rhys answered as he entered the room, "Yeah, he's almost big enough to start weaning. Why?"

"Milk her, see if her milk agrees with little ….ah…Winkle. I think that is the closest. Will only need a few months before she is fully on solids" Ianto said as he rubbed at his face.

"You know a bit about them" Jack snorted.

"I read" Ianto said shortly, rising once more and Jack knew Ianto was fully aware of him and his exploits around the place. He sat for a while, then rose to follow, finding the large blue door slammed in his face.

"We don't go down there" Gwen said as she slid closer to look at the baby in Jack's arms, "He calls it his Lair. Sleeps down there sometimes. Well… most nights."

"In between saying hi to Lisa out there" Jack corrected and she frowned.

"We didn't know they were coming this close. I mean, he often walks about at night but he never said they were passing" she tickled the child gently, "You're about the same age little Josh was. No wonder he shied away."

"Josh?"

"Their son. Sweet little butterball, all fuzzy hair and lovely grabby hands" she smiled and then sighed, "We thought that would be an end to any babies in the house, he was only taking older ones. The four year old is the youngest but here we are. A little one again."

"He never said his son died as well" Jack frowned and she looked at him with surprise.

"Oh no, he didn't die. He turned, like his mother" she corrected, Jack rearing back with horror as he tried to remember if there were any small Others he had ever seen.

"What do they do with the little ones? I've never seen one" Jack frowned.

"Oh, we kill them if we can" Gwen sniffed, "Easier to shoot at. They must keep them hidden somewhere, maybe wherever they sleep during the day."

Jack had much to think about as he wandered out to the stables, not even considering the fact he still had the baby in his arms and he placed her in the big chair to watch the bank of screens as she cooed with interest, her eyes flicking from screen to screen as the livestock wandered about in the sun.

Ianto had ever mentioned a child.

He knew about Jack's loss but had never…. Why?

Ianto came to the evening meal and seemed fine again, glancing at the little one on Jack's knee with interest, finally allowing a soft smile as she reached out to touch her spoon to his plate and he pushed it closer so she might swipe some mash, smacking her lips.

"Gravy on that" Gwen said with horror.

"Not real, powdered stuff. Won't hurt her" Rhys said as he patted her arm, "She's curious. Will try lots of new things before settling for what is best. Her belly will tell her if it was not a good thing and she will learn, better that then we try to say no. She will only sneak it anyway. This way we see what she eats."

"You've learned so much" Ianto smiled at Rhys, "Yes. She needs to have some decisions or she will feel trapped. Blu-man-chu are kindly and peaceful. But they do like all the facts."

"So do I" Jack said and Ianto looked at him for a moment, then at Gwen with open anger.

"You told him about Josh?"

Owen froze as she flicked her hair, "He needed to know why you hate babies."

"I do not hate them. I fear for them" Ianto corrected her with a bristling glare.

"Well he knows now" she said and Owen leaned back as he wondered what version Gwen had told. The official one? Did she know the truth?

Ianto's face showed nothing, neither did Jack's.

So alike he could shoot them both.


	12. safe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 9 hadn't loaded ... I've fixed it sorry people xxxx

"Winkle?" Jack said softly as he searched, turning his back for a second and the little bugger showing she was more mobile than he had thought. He crouched to look under the chair and she was there, curled up asleep.

"You poor little stink" he sighed, lifting the surprisingly heavy chair carefully to expose her and lifting her to carry to his bed and he settled her to a more comfortable sleep. After thinking for a moment he lifted a box and gently placed it over her, hiding her from the world and he sat back.

"Some sleep in little baskets"

Jack stood as he swung to see Ianto there, again sneaking up the stairs in stealth mode, "I know they have pockets for them when newborn, carry then about inside their clothes."

"I need to sort something more permanent" Jack frowned as he looked back at the bed.

"I suggest a box, like that but wooden on its side so she can crawl in and out. Hide and seek. She will come into your bed at night but even in the day she is so little she will seek a hidey-hole." Ianto informed him.

"Josh. He was the same age?" Jack asked.

"Two. He's two and a half now" Ianto answered as he moved to look at the screens and Jack took a breath.

"You know he's still alive? Gwen said…"

"Gwen is full of shit. She knows nothing about loss or fear. Pain. She has all she loves, she has never lost someone" Ianto snapped, then looked sorry for it, "She rubs me wrong but to have Rhys I must have her. I fear one night I might feed her to them by accident… maybe with glee."

Jack snorted as he saw that image, "wouldn't be that hard."

"A tent" Ianto suddenly said, "A little tent"

Jack perked up as he rose to his feet, "I can sort some branches and put a sheet over them, a wee room just for her. Yeah, she would like that, right? A little room within a room."

"I will go sort some sheets to choose from, some bedding for inside it. She will like that Jack" Ianto smiled, "Well one."

It wasn't until Jack was sorting the thin ranches while Winkle played with a switch that was a pretend horse that he realised Ianto had been the one with the idea, so easily passing it off as his and he laughed.

Coned.

How about that.

.

.

.

.

That night they came.

Jack glanced at the lump in his bed, hoping she would not rouse as Ianto stood defiantly in the open, his head high as he stared down the thing that was once his wife.

"Leave. We have an agreement. Leave and the little one will not know you were here. Please Lissy, leave" Ianto said softly, the thing stepping closer as Jack felt his mouth go dry. Another had stepped behind him and Ianto was now surrounded but showed no fear.

"If I fall, all is lost. You know this. We all know this. The delicate line is scrubbed raw" Ianto hissed, "Go, do your thing somewhere else. You made a choice, we all make them. I have made mine. The baban is safe."

The thing turned and gave a soft chuffing bark that signalled an end to the confrontation but as they moved off one spun and seized Ianto's arm. Jack roared as Ianto cried out, slamming his fast into the thing's face and it dragged him off his feet.

It was quick.

The huge black thing attacked, tearing the smaller male apart as Ianto crawled towards the porch, Owen appearing with a rifle that he fired into the air.

"Fuck off ya bitch, go on. Fuck off or the next bullet is aimed at a certain skull" Owen screamed in a high pitched voice showing his fear.

Ianto reached the steps and pulled himself to his feet, turning to watch the Others disappear.

"Are you OK?" Jack came out of the dark, his Webley drawn at his side.

"We need to clean this up before sunrise." Ianto said as he ignored the question, his gaze fixed on the Webley like it was an exotic creature "The house will wake soon, probably did from the noise. Go in and tell them it's OK, Jack and I will sort the pieces."

Jack looked at the stables, "Winkle slept through it thank the gods. So Owen, can you go see if Andy will go though to sit with her will you?"

Owen nodded and went in leaving the two men to pick up the bits of monster.

"Would Owen have shot her?" Jack asked after awhile and Ianto snorted.

"The threat was not to her, I was one of the things she loved enough to have a remnant of recognition still" Ianto replied and Jack laughed softly.

"An empty one. There is no way he would harm you let along aim a gun at your skull" Jack said, "She will know that. One day she will forget you, one day she will take you down like she did this thing. You know that, right?"

"Never" Ianto replied, "She loves too much. The only protection this house has. We will never risk it but she also knows the day might come when I bite back."

Jack straightened up from picking up pieces to look at the man hefting a hunk of creature into the wheelbarrow.

What the hell did that mean?


	13. in the darkness something moves

Jack went searching for Ianto the next day, Winkle happily playing with the other children and Jack again told himself he needed to learn all of their names.

This was more than a bolthole and he was willing to admit that now.

He looked at the blue door and glanced around, reaching for the handle and not surprised to find it locked. Still. No matter. Another look around and he was soon in, tucking his pick back into his pocket as he crept down the stairs hoping to find something that would help him understand Ianto's melancholy.

He reached the bottom and waited for his eyes to adjust to the light, then he smelt it.

Wet dog mixed with biscuits and gravy. A strange almost earthy smell as he crept closer towards it, then saw something that stopped him dead.

A cage.

A blue baby blanket, some baby toys and a….. Jack swallowed as he stared at the thing moving in the cage, little teeth flashing as it chewed on a bone and then it saw him, it's stormy grey eyes boring into him as it rose to show it was the size of a dog.

Jack backed away and watched it resume its chewing then he fled up the stairs, his heart pounding with shock and horror as he saw why Lisa-thing came each night.

Josh.

.

.

.

.

Jack managed to get back to the stables without blurting out obscenities and he stood there breathing deeply as he tried to understand what had just bloody happened. Josh. The little framed photograph had Joshua written on it and the blanket was the same. Holy mother of the Gods. He said the child had turned, he said…. So this is why she comes each night.

Ianto has her pup. Cub. Whatever you call a baby monster.

Jack slumped into the chair and considered things, tried to make sense of things. There had to be more to this, Ianto was not a cruel man but he was also not stupid. Surely he knew this was no longer his child, after all he did point out it was no longer his wife that came each night.

.

.

.

.

Ianto moved down the stairs with a hunk of fresh kill and he paused at the bottom as he watched the thing in the cage move to scent the air.

"Here" he said softly, flicking it between the bars and stepping back as the small beast fell on the meat with little snarls, then Ianto turned away feeling ill at the sight of the thing eating.

He was heading back to the stairs hen he detected something over the scent of the thing.

Musky and sweet, it fizzed in the back of his nasal …. Ianto ran, his mind in turmoil as he wondered why Jack had not fired, had not put the thing down when he had clearly seen it.

Ianto slowed as he reached the stables and he took a moment to calm himself, telling himself that it was his own fault and he should just accept.

So sure he would find Jack already gone.

Instead he found Jack working at his desk with his fingers flying over the keyboard as he checked the livestock and he glanced up, "Almost time to ring the bell, I think we should call them back a bit earlier tonight. Full moon."

Ianto sat in the chair and wondered if Jack would address what he had seen, then he remembered what he had read about this man as he followed his progress closer, each crime considered as Ianto watched him come.

He hadn't expected him to be so dynamic, he had known he would be a quick study though.

"Winkle happy with the others?" Ianto asked as he noticed her absence.

"I needed to talk to you" Jack said and Ianto knew it was coming now, nodding.

"All the kids, I need to learn their names. Is there ever a time they are in one place so I can look at them and get their names right?" Jack asked and Ianto blinked with surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes. If I am staying I need to act like it" Jack said looking back down at his bookwork and he watched out the corner of his eye as Ianto's face lit up, glowing with delight.

Gods he was sweet.

Whatever the reason for the thing in the basement, it was well cared for and happy. Ianto had his reasons and it was not Jack's place to ask.

He did hope though.

That Ianto would trust him enough to explain in time.

Since he was staying.


	14. no more time?

Jack was looking at the plant with undisguised surprise.

"what?" Ianto asked, "It is boring here. Needed colour."

"It's my ledge" Jack spluttered, amused that Ianto was strong enough to change his mental hidey-hole.

"Even wondered what's out there?" Ianto asked as he looked out into the black beyond of the ravine they were sitting over. It was like the world just ... stopped.

Jack looked as well, "No. I look at it and see nothing. There is nothing. It is nothing."

"I used to stand at the cliff edge and wonder" Ianto said as he leaned against the rock, "I used to hear a clicking noise in the black, beyond the light. Click, click. I used to think it was something after me, hunting me. These things came and I knew it was them. One of them that would get me if I turned to look back."

"And now?" Jack turned his head to look at the handsome man closing his eyes to enjoy the breeze that was not really there.

"You"

"Me?" Jack was honestly gobsmacked.

"Yeah. I heard it the other night. The sound of you cocking your gun. It's you that follows me, hunts and watches" Ianto opened his eyes and grey storms bored into him, "The only question now is if you hunt or seek."

"Neither" Jack said as he considered, "I am behind you because I follow. Watch. Protect. You know, I have seen a fluttering of something ahead and thought it wings of a bird. It's you, your waistcoat."

"Could it be that simple?" Ianto snorted, his hands smoothing the waistcoat they were discussing with its pale grey silk linings. He still found it incredible that they had dreamed of the same cliff.

"Why not?" Jack shrugged, "You are like a bird, you eat like one anyway."

Ianto blinked and then to Jack's surprise he laughed, his head falling back and a braying laugh that was so powerful and manly that Jack wanted to shag him right there on their little ledge.

"Stop that" Ianto spluttered as he giggled with mirth, "You are insatiable."

"Come on … you like it" Jack replied cheekily and Ianto giggled some more as he looked up.

"Rain."

"what?" Jack looked up with confusion and then Ianto shot to his feet.

"No. Out there rain. Shit, the stock!"

Both men raced for the edge, stepping over.

.

.

.

..

The thunder was rolling as they clambered to their feet, the sound of voices outside brining them out to see the others trying to get the stock into the huge stables. Jack ran to help, climbing onto a hover and reaching down to scoop up Winkle, her face full of confusion as she tried to understand what they were doing.

Soon she was squealing as she clung to the front of the hover, laughing as her dreads flapped behind her. Jack deliberately swooped and dove at the sheep as she laughed and choked with glee.

Then he saw them, moving in the trees where it was dense enough to have shadows. He banked for home and landed with as much calm as he could, the little one hadn't seen, she didn't know the danger so Jack called out to Owen to get her out of the rain that was starting to fall.

Ianto had come out of the shadows to help push the sheep into the stables and he turned to watch Jack standing in the hover, looking back at the far trees.

"Jack?"

Jack turned and said as quietly as he could, "A pack of at least eight, moving fast in the shadows."

"But it's still light" Ianto said with horror, looking up at the sky.

"This storm is going to provide enough cover, you are not showing discomfort" Jack surmised, "Ianto, they are coming and they are coming fast."

"Fuck" Ianto said with anger, turning to motion to the other two stock hands that usually left before dusk, "Helen, Mace. Both of you inside. Now!"

"What about the kids" Mace called as he motioned towards the house.

"Those doors are sturdy, they can't get in. The stables are not. We need to protect the stock!" Jack answered for Ianto, "We have the high walkway all the way around the roof, we can pop them off from height, safe from their teeth. Take our time, make each shot count."

They moved up to the upper level and started preparing for battle, Ianto showing his training as he calmly loaded weapons like it was second nature. He placed them out on the ledges, different points as Jack moved around him doing the same.

"What do I do?" Helen asked and Ianto swung to look at her.

"There is a tunnel, go to the main house and make sure the kids are OK. Send Rhys across if you can, then lock the doors. No one outside, even in the walkway tunnel. They will smell anyone for sure, probably already know how many of us are here."

"Right" Helen took off and Jack glanced at Ianto.

"You ready for this?"

Ianto's answer was to cock the gun in his hand.

Time.


	15. scatter young blood, scatter

They Came.

Everyone watched calmly as Ianto and Jack took aim, the first one stopping and looking up then barking a warning that had them running for the other side of the house beyond the guns.

Ianto lowered the gun "Jack, that's not her pack. This is a rival one. They are not supposed to be here, they are trying to take the patch."

They started to make an ungodly noise, the screams making your hair stand up and your bowels clentch. They they began to scatter.

"Can you see them?" Jack yelled as he ran for the other end of the walkway, then looked at the front yard. "Ianto?"

They watched one of the beasts move around, no doubt scenting where Lisa usually stood, "See? They are looking for her. We are just…."

Ianto's voice petered out as Gwen appeared and then he was screaming with horror as she stepped into the full lights, the bundle in her arms moving, "No! Gwen, no. Don't give him to them!"

"It's what she wants, you said so yourself. If we give him to her they will leave" Gwen screamed back and Ianto started to run inside, Jack leaning out to yell down.

"It's not her, this is another pack ya stupid bitch, get back inside!" Jack screamed as Ianto and Rhys shot out into the yard, Jack feeling his blood run ice cold as Ianto ran towards the beast, letting Rhys run for his wife. Jack started down. Gwen looked confused as Rhys reached for her and Ianto stopped between them and the beast, his head high as he blocked them.

"Get" he demanded "She is not here. This is my patch, get."

The answer was a low snarl as it lowered its head.

Rhys almost had Gwen to the house when a flash of blue had Jack yelling as he was running across the grass towards Winkle who ran with the knife held high, her little face twisted in hatred.

Ianto turned and saw.

He ran.

The beast chased him.

The baby monster saw him coming towards it and screamed, struggling in Gwen's arms so she dropped it and Ianto cried out as it found it's feet, running in the other direction.

"Winky!" Jack screamed and Ianto slowed, turned from his son looking at the little girl, then Jack.

The beast still came.

The baby screamed again, shrill and long.

Ianto made a choice.

He stepped away from Gwen and the baby, turning once more to face the Alpha, roaring in a deep bellow as he crouched, protecting the little girl he had snagged back behind him and Jack ran like he had never run before.

The baby monster was almost to the pack when one lunged seizing it by the scruff and shaking it. The scream was horrible as it realised too late that it was not the pack it belonged to.

That pack?

Was thundering towards them, the baby screaming making them cry out in reply and Ianto clutched at Winkle as Jack finally reached them and scooped her up.

"Get inside" Ianto spat, "Go."

"What about you?" Jack asked, "He's gone."

"I know, but she is going to kill everything if he dies" Ianto panted back, "Get everyone inside and maybe shoot Gwen a few times if ya would. I might be able to reason with her if he lives."

Jack got to the porch as Rhys tried to get Gwen inside, her confusion as she argued that she had done what had been necessary making him want to slap her so he shoved her hard, enjoying the slam of her into the wall of the inner room. Rhys looked at her crumlped on the floor and asked himself why he had hoped she might change.

"You bloody fool. That baby was what kept her at bay. Don't you get it?" Jack roared as everyone stood agape, "You just gave up the only bargaining chip we had. Now there is nothing to stop her from coming in here and killing every fucking one of us!"

"Hells teeth" Rhys moaned.

"You knew" Owen said with shock "You knew about Joshua?"

"Yes. I knew Ianto was keeping him as it was what she scented when she came. As long as she smelt him fresh each time, so she left. He was using the baby as leverage. Now there is no leverage. This idiot just gave up our bulletproof vest."

"Awwww, shit balls" Owen sighed, "Where's Ianto?"

Jack looked at the door.

"Fuck" Owen ran to the window and watched as Lisa slammed into the one hurting her baby, Ianto slowly backing away as the two packs started to battle.

"Come on mate" Owen whispered, "Slow and gentle. Don't' call attention to yourself."

"Why haven't they attacked him?" Andy frowned.

"The bite. He didn't turn but it changes his scent to mask his human side. In the heat of fighting, they can't smell him over one another" Owen explained, "If he keeps coming slowly … ah shit. The baby is loose."

That which was once Joshua was frightened, confused and it instinctively headed for the only thing it did know.

It's Taddy.

Owen swore as the baby squealed and all the heads swung to look at Ianto, finally seeing him upright and human.

Ianto turned and ran.

As did Jack.


	16. time to reassess

Jack exploded from the house as Ianto's look of incredulity while the two men ran towards one another made Jack realise his mistake, turning to run back towards the house as Ianto met him, then passed him.

Ianto was fast.

Jack was now making him slow down to wait and they entered the house together, the doors slamming shut with a body hitting from the outside, both men bouncing off the door. Gwen was whimpering as she clutched at Rhys, everyone immobilised with shock.

"Rhys, get her out of my sight before I feed her to them" Ianto snarled and Rhys nodded puling Gwen from the room.

"Winkle" Jack opened his arms and the little one raced for him, burrowing in, "you mad thing you."

"Yes, that was impressive warrior fighting" Ianto agreed, now regaining some sense of calm as he heard a shot ring out, Mace still up top. Another shot and the barking changed, Ianto canting his head.

"What's happening?"

"They are leaving" Ianto said softly, "The shot took out the other Alpha. Good shot. They are leaving now. Shit. The baby is ok, Lissy is crooning."

"I'm sorry" Jack said sadly, "I know you put a lot of time into keeping that one safe. It was a good idea, kept her in line."

Ianto nodded, confirming his assumption, "Yeah. As long as he was alive, we were too. Lissy coming each night to check his scent left her own everywhere. The other packs stayed away out of respect for her, her scent everywhere claimed this ranch as her territory. She will not be back, her scent will fade and sooner or later the other packs will come. They will attack. Gwen just signed our death warrant"

"You could have grabbed him, there was a window" Jack realised as he replayed things in his head.

"It was no longer my son, that thing was not my child. Winkle was more important. I made a choice, didn't have much of one to make. Winkle would not have survived, I knew … I knew he would. She will keep him, he will be fine. Unfortunately one day he will be another who comes to attack us." Ianto slumped back and Jack took in his tired condition.

"Show me your arm" Owen demanded as he pushed around Jack, "Come on. How deep"

"I will survive" Ianto said dully, "Do I not survive each time I am bitten? What is one more?"

"Stop that ya morose prick, there has to be more we can do to prepare. Something we can do to fight this" Owen looked up, "I put so much work into saving you, trying to save him. Save us!"

Ianto smiled, reaching out his good hand to cup Owen's face as a lover would, "Thank you my friend."

Owen pulled back and looked down, his eyes filling, "Bastard."

He rose and struggled from the room as Ianto sighed, "Let him go. He loved Joshua, maybe as much as me. He gave all he had and we couldn't kill him, couldn't put him down. Finding that she held back was not expected."

"You're bitten" Jack pointed out.

"I will heal. If I stay out of the bright light I will be repaired within a day or so. Their venom has altered me in ways I ….." Ianto rose and walked to the window, "Dawn soon. We must start to prepare while we can."

"What do you suggest?" Jack asked.

Ianto swung to face him, "Was gonna ask you that."

"OK. Let's look at this tactically then" Jack sat and as he had hoped, Ianto returned to the table as well, slumping wearily into a chair. He motioned to show he was listening, "We go to town at first light, me and Toshiko. We take what money is left, we spend it on security measures. Anything and everything we can possibly get to give us warning of their approach, anything and everything that will make the house and sables more secure. Anything and everything that can kill them before they kill us."

"Ground ordinance?"

"Now you're waking up" Jack leaned forward, "This is a nightmare, we can either twist in the wind or we can fight back. Think soldier. Think. The battleground is here. We can't run, the children would not survive if we are attacked before we reach another homestead. Winkle is proof that overnight at altitude is not a good idea, right? We can't leave. Besides, this is the best option we have."

"Conclusions"

"The running walkway around the stable be reproduced around the house so we can access it from the attic. Mines, long barrel guns, high powered pulse weaponry … anything. Extra hands? Whatever we can get. Tosh can get motion sensors to alert us if anything moves, we will hunker down, wait and let them come to us. Dig in. This will become our foxhole."

Ianto stared at him long and hard, "Money."

"I have some" Jack assured him softly, "I have… things I can sell, I can get us some of it."

Ianto's smile was soft as he trusted Jack was not only staying, he was willing to give up his hidden loot. It was unbearably sweet and Ianto also finally saw what Jack had been waiting for him to notice.

Jack was staying for him.

Not the kids.

Him.

Ianto nodded, "Then you need to go back to the stables and that old chair."

"Why?" Jack asked gently.

"Because if you lift the seat you will find the treasure I hid in there" Ianto smiled. "One of the first things I learnt in basic … keep something back in your boot."

"I knew it!" Gwen screamed from the doorway, "You bastard. I knew it."

The crack as Toshiko hit her made them all jump with nervous tension, then as she slid down the wall Owen appeared and looked down at her.

"Finally." He said calmly, "We are getting real here."


	17. going for extra help

Ianto followed Jack to the stables and up to his quarters where Jack knelt to pull the cushion off the old chair. He looked down at the money, jewels and modern credits all nestled in the framework.

"Goddess, I've been sitting on a bloody throne" he breathed with wonder.

The hand on the back of his neck was warm and unbelievably gentle as Ianto crouched and drew his attention to him, "Jack. This is not an incentive; I am not doing this in some attempt to keep you here. Please know I do this because I choose to."

"Do what?" Jack asked with surprise.

Ianto's lips were warm too, searingly hot actually as Ianto slammed them together and Jack found himself on the floor with the handsome man on top so he rolled, only to have a chuff of laughter brush his cheek as Ianto rolled them again, now on top again with their noses brushing together as Ianto stared into his eyes.

"I knew you would be trouble" Ianto whispered softly, his fingers tracing Jack's hairline from his temple down to his ear, "I knew the moment I smelt you I would be a fool. I do love the bad ones."

"You are not a fool" Jack assured him as he let his hands side around that pert arse, "I know you are not showing yourself in an attempt to lure me. I know this is not some power play. Ianto … I see you. Have done for some time and I also know you are an honest man, even if I am not."

"Now, now then sir. Can't con a con-man remember?" Ianto's eyes danced as he leaned in, this kiss gentle and full of promise.

"You don't have to keep his scent on you" Jack suddenly got it, "You kept sidestepping me because she would know, would smell me. Oh Ianto, you've not been rejecting me, you've been denying us."

"I don't have to now" Ianto whispered in his ear before a gentle nip, "Either we win or lose but if there is one thing I learnt in my time in service is that you are either all in or you are out. I know you are all in, I know the war continues and the next battle will ether win us the high ground or force our retreat."

"Whatever we need to do, we will get it done" Jack assured him, "Whatever the cost."

"I have faith in you" Ianto whispered, "Wouldn't mind something else in you either."

Jack knew he wasn't breathing as the cheeky comeback failed him and instead he seized Ianto's head and kissed him hungrily, their bodies writhing together in the warm space, their groins grinding oh so yummily.

"That's dirty pool" Jack said once he had to break for air and Ianto groaned.

"Just remember what we are fighting for" Ianto smiled as he slid to his feet, "Our future."

"All of us" Jack agreed as he leapt up to face him again, "Together."

"I like that idea" Ianto grinned, nodding as he kissed Jack and moved away, "I also like the idea of a cold shower now."

Jack laughed as he took a few minutes to control his own libido, then scooped out the money and headed down to find Mace and Rhys already in the hover waiting as Toshiko climbed in.

"Rhys?" Jack looked up with surprise, "Where's herself?"

"I wanted to shove her in the cage but settled for locking her in our room" Rhys huffed, "I don't know if she understands what she did, I sure as hell screamed it at her till I was hoarse."

Jack glanced at Ianto who nodded from the shadow of the porch and he climbed in to take the controls, "We will be swift, sure and bloody savage. Toshi love? I want you and Rhys to stick together. Rhys. Guard her with your life, she is the only one who knows how to set up those sensors we need for early detection and arming."

"Also, a mean poker player" Andy quipped from the porch next to Ianto, "Be careful, don't flash it around."

Jack grinned as he glanced at him, "awwww, really?"

"You prick, you know I mean the credits" Andy laughed.

The hover lifted off and Ianto felt hands slide around his thigh, looking down to find blue fingers clutching at him and he lifted Winkle up, no longer afraid to have physical contact. It didn't matter now, she would come. Or another pack would come. This he knew.

Time to be the man he wanted to be, the one he denied himself for too long.

Ianto hummed as he waltzed with the little one on the safety of the porch, her little face glowing as she laughed and he kissed her cheeks.

"Come on princess, I'm hungers. You hungers?" Ianto crooned and she squealed as he carried her in to find something to eat, Andy hurrying after them to help.

Gwen watched the hover leave from the bedroom window and reached for the her bonnet, removing the hat pin.

Thought he could contain her?

Really?


	18. Hired Gun

Jack entered the bar, heading for the back where it was dark. Rhys and Mace were with Toshiko, helping collect and carry her provisions then Mace would stay with the hover to protect their things. Jack told them he was going to get more manpower and now he hesitated, unsure if it was a good idea. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't … Ianto needed all the help he could get.

He slipped into a chair and placed a small diamond on the table, watching the man opposite look at it and then stall.

"More where that came from" Jack said.

John Hart plucked it up and looked at it in the half light, then rose and staggered to the window, holding it up for the light to explode through it.

"Where did you get this Jax?" he asked with wonder.

"This is not a take. Not a job. I have come to ask for your help. As a friend." Jack said carefully, "I can pay you for your time with a nice fist sized bag of those. This is not an easy thing I ask and of all the things we have done … this is going to be the most dangerous."

"Well, you had me at fist lover" John purred, settling again, "Tell me. How scary"

"Others. At least three packs that I can tell. All fighting for a patch of land. The owner of the patch is … well … mine. I will not share, he is out of bounds. OK?" Jack said, "Before we go any further I need an agreement here. Ianto is not up for sharing or play. He is mine."

John twisted as he knew it meant he was something special, then nodded, the diamond winking as he still held it between his fingers"OK"

"An orphanage" Jack explained, "Children that are orphaned from the attacks, scared, scarred and alone. There are at least ten I think in the home. Ianto runs the place. We need to shore up the place, better security and if you can hunker down for a while, you get the diamonds with my continued friendship."

John considered as he looked at the diamond.

"Or I walk away. I will hold no malice to you my old friend if you don't want to play the hero. I will leave that there for you either way. When I walk out, if you do not walk with me then … we will probably not see one another again. I will die to protect them. Him." Jack rose and nodded to John, "Been good knowing you Captain."

Jack walked out of the bar into the bright light, immediately thinking of Ianto and hoping he was not working himself too hard out there helping reinforce the windows. He took a breath and walked confidently towards the hover, Rhys rising from the seat to swing the rifle at his hip was a surprise then he heard the chuff of laughter behind him.

"I do hope that isn't your Ianto, I don't think I can be that polite to a man who greets me with a gun" John chortled as he brushed past Jack to climb into the back seat next to Toshiko, "Hey toots."

"Charmed" she said dryly and Jack grinned as he settled into the driver's seat.

"What about your horse?" Jack asked.

"Sold it" John shrugged, "Thought I was going to jump a hover out of here, more fool me."

"I mean it John, this is not a mark. Ianto is … my end game. You get it? This is where I am settling" Jack said as he swung around, ignoring the looks form those travelling with them, "These kids, this man … I am settling down and making this my dirt too."

"OK, OK. Sheesh. I get it. No playing" John laughed.

John settled back wondering just what was so important about this Ianto.

.

.

.

.

Dusk was creeping closer and they still weren't back. Ianto felt his hackles starting to rise as the first call echoed around the hills behind them and Ianto rose from his seat on the porch to call out to the children still playing in the yard, "Everyone in."

"But Tada, it's not even …." One of the children complained but Ianto cut him off.

"Now Evan love. Everyone inside, locks in place please Andy. I'll wait here" Ianto settled back on the swing seat as Andy hit the internal security and the window bars slid down into place.

Ianto waited.

He had faith in Jack.


	19. tick and click

Ianto saw the hover in the half light, letting out breath he didn't even know he had been holding and he rose to greet them, able to walk freely now the sun was almost gone. Jack was grinning, bringing the hover to a stop and then he called out, "Best get her into the stables so we can unload safely with the tunnel. Get the doors would you?"

Ianto walked to the stable doors and John craned over the side of the hover to appreciate the lithe body, then squeaked as Ianto swung to look directly at him.

_Shit, cold._

The doors were secure and John bounced to the wooden floor, looking around with interest. The others were lifting out boxes as they talked, Ianto leaning in to snag one, the hand on his arse was small. Petite. Not Jack's.

Ianto swung around, seizing the man under his jaw and lifting him up into the air as he squealed with surprise. Ianto was snarling, his teeth glistening as his other hand held a blade under John's jaw.

"Careful Captain Hart, I bite too" Ianto snarled.

"Hey John" Jack said gleefully as he leaned on the hover, "This is my Ianto."

John squeaked and Ianto lowered him, the blade disappearing and John couldn't help look him up and down, "Strong aren't you. Where did you hide that then Eye Candy?"

Ianto canted his head, "Always have something in reserve Captain."

"You know who I am" John said with surprise, "Still letting me in?"

"DA!" a little voice called out and Jack dropped to his knees, his arms open as the little Blu-man-chu ran to him with a squeal of glee, Jack lifting her for a cuddle.

"There she is, the lovely little sapphire" Jack crooned as she kissed his face and clung to him.

"Wouldn't eat her tea" Andy said from the doorway, "as soon as she saw the hover she went nuts. Had to promise she could come through the tunnel before she would stop begging. I have something hot in the oven for all of you"

"Awwwww" Jack crooned happily and John turned to the cute blonde.

"Tunnel?"

Andy led him to the side door and showed him, "Jack's idea. It's an old carriage. They can't get through the hard wood. Gives us a way to get between buildings."

John looked around it with a slow nod, "Good. So, I want another look at that walkway up there too. We could walk on this to get to the attic window?"

Andy looked up as did the others who had followed them to the tunnel.

"Yes, I was walking on it during the move, it's solid. Shit. It's the walkway to the house, we can move between buildings without having to enter the house." Jack said as he swung to Ianto, "We brought timber at the yard in town. Being delivered tomorrow. We can build."

"So we need to hunker down tonight, they are close. I think another half hour and one of the packs will come investigate" Ianto said and John canted his head as he examined Ianto.

"And what makes you a specialist in this field?" he asked.

Ianto went to answer but Rhys slammed into the tunnel from the house where he had gone to put some supplies away. "Gwen. She's gone."

"Shit." Andy said, "I never saw her go. What horse did she take?"

Jack swung to look, Ianto running his eye along the stalls as he answered, "None. They are all here, including Jack's boy. No. Oh gods, she left on foot? There is no way she will make the Jameson place before nightfall, even if she left right after the hover left."

"Do we go after her?" John asked with a grimace, "Really?"

Jack turned to Ianto who was looking intently at Rhys. "Rhys?"

Rhys considered and then shook his head "Nah. She made her choice. She made a few choices without thinking about what they would mean. Why should one of you risk yourself for her? No. Let her go. Maybe they will recognise another monster and let her be."

"I am so sorry" Ianto said sadly, "I know the loss of a mate."

"She was never my mate, or my partner. She didn't see that, shame. I see that now. No. I'm OK" Rhys sighed as he headed over to the hover for another box of goods, "she can fucking jog on."

..

.

.

.

.

Gwen had stopped running, now walking calmly as she hummed to herself, the baby blanket she had snatched from the cage tucked under her arm. The scent kept them off him right? It would for her too. Right?

Gwen felt righteous as she adjusted her bonnet and wonky pin. She was going to expose them and she was going to let the law know Ianto was bitten, a half-turn. They had been warned about them, still able to turn at any given time. Oh no. Gwen would be triumphant and they would rue the day they….

Gwen stopped and swung as she heard something move behind her in the dark.

What was that?

Clicking?


	20. blood lust contained

They didn't come.

Ianto flagged and Jack slid in beside him and held him as he shook in the dark.

"The waiting is the hard part" Ianto whispered, "I hate waiting."

"Jitters" Jack agreed, kissing Ianto behind his ear and getting a good whiff of him for the first time. No longer covered in the stench of the baby, Ianto had showered and was now giving off his own unique scent that was so intoxicating. Gods, he smelt like chocolate and honey. Hmmmmmmm.

"So … what's so special about you" John asked as he looked at Ianto and then Ianto looked directly at him, again giving off the cool feeling that chilled John to the bone.

"He's out of bounds" Jack repeated, "He is mine. I am his. I will put you down, no matter how much I love you, I will put you down if you become a threat to him."

"He will not" Ianto said softly, "Johnty will behave, won't you Johnty."

"John leaned back to nod and looked at Jack, "How did he know…."

"I know a lot of things" Ianto said as he rose, "And it's on your Wanted Poster."

Andy snorted as Ianto stalked from the room and he leaned over to poke at John, "I think he like you."

.

.

.

.

John enjoyed the last meal, a midnight snack as it were, then followed Jack to his area in the stables. Not yet safe in the house is seems, Ianto was still deciding if he could be trusted around them while asleep.

"You can sleep over there on that cot or in one of the stalls. I like up here where I can see the screen bank" Jack waved at the wall of monitors, "Winkle sleeps with me or in her little tent, she is a bit fickle and the temperature changes make her nervy."

John sat in the chair as he watched the tiny blue child fold back the flaps of the tent and crawl in to make the bed.

"She doesn't speak?" John asked.

"Dunno" Jack replied as he folded back his own bedding, "She has her own little mind. She watched the Others come in the night, their hover dipping too low in the cool air of evening that disrupted the thrusters, she watched her family devoured by those things. Maybe she has nothing to say."

"Shit" John puffed out.

"Yeah, maybe that one echoes in her mind" Jack agreed as he sat on the edge of the bed, then rose and John wondered why then looked to his left to find Ianto standing with his arm on the back of the chair looking down at him.

"Shit a porcupinorus!" John spluttered as he shot to his feet and found the man still larger than him.

Jack snorted softly, "Oh yeah, and Ianto is a wraith."

John blinked then looked Ianto up and down as he stood silently looking back at him, then Ianto turned to Jack dismissing the smaller man, "Jack. A word please."

"Sure, I'll meet you up top" Jack nodded, stretching as he looked longingly at his bed then followed Ianto up to the walkway where Rhys was leaning on the railing looking out to the tree line.

"Anything?" Jack asked.

"Nah, I will go check the locks again" he headed down and Ianto sighed as he watched him go, then turned back to Jack.

"He's looking for her" he said sadly, "Part of him hopes Gwen is doubling back remorseful for her stupidity and is going to rap on the door to be let back in."

"Do you think she will be back?" Jack canted his head.

Ianto stepped forward and seized him, so fast and strong that Jack didn't have time to react before lips were against his and the searing kiss took his breath away, Ianto stepping back with a soft "Sorry."

"Really?" Jack laughed, "For what I wanted?"

Ianto smiled softly, "I don't like him. I don't like his….his…."

"Aura?"

"Lies" Ianto finished, "He's holding something deep down too, something he's secretly pleased about. Something to hold over you. Leverage. I don't like it."

"What could he possibly have that I don't know about, most of what he holds close he stole from me in the first place" Jack laughed, "All stuff I sort of let him take anyway."

"I don't know" Ianto sighed, then stepped in for another kiss, this one longer with more promise. Hands slid over Jack's back as Ianto pulled him close and then a soft nip to his neck had him pulling back with surprise.

"Ow"

"Sorry, you smell so good it's hard to resist a taste" Ianto sniggered, "I bet you are a feast."

"Animal" Jack smiled, kissing him and he was surprised to taste blood, feeling his neck and finding a small cut.

"Your animal" Ianto whispered, pulling him close to lick the wound and Jack felt a slight tingle, then it felt fine with his fingers exploring as he sought blood but found not even a scab.

"How did you do that?" he asked with shock.

"I have me secrets too my Captain" Ianto winked as he stepped back into the shadows and then was gone.

Jack snorted and then turned to go inside.

Those secrets were safe with him.


	21. John smells similar

John sat in the chair and watched Jack move to the bed, then settle in for sleep.

"How did he do that?"

"Do what?" Jack said as he stared at the wall.

"Disappear in the dark" John pointed at the screens, "He was there kissing you then he vanished"

"Oh come on John, you of all people know that a man can be a ghost when he wants to be" Jack snorted with fake bravado, "after all, you've smoked me enough times."

John felt the sting of the reminder and moved to his cot, then looked at the screens again with the sudden departure of the man unnerving. He hadn't appeared in any cameras until back in the house where he just appeared in the kitchen making a bloody sandwich for a child with a pot on his little head like it was a helmet.

It was freaky.

Ianto … not the child.

"He knows where the cameras are ya tosser, he put them up remember" came a mutter from the bed, "Stop huffing and get some sleep. Ianto likes messing with you."

That made sense.

John could accept that as he drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

.

John looked up from the hammering to find Ianto standing in the shade of the house, close enough to touch and he squealed in a most unmanly way as he leapt back, Ianto's' head cant making him look even more like a fucking Vampyre or something.

"Sorry Captain Hart" the melodic voice purred, "I did say your name, you seem so focused."

"Yeah, well …" Jack swallowed down his beating heart and straightened with bluster to hide the shaking, "I like building."

"And you are extremely good at it" Ianto nodded turning to look up at the piece of walkway already raised and in place on the roof of the house, "That looks quite decorative, not just necessary. I like it very much."

John blinked as he found himself interested in this strange man, "Well, the kids know things are needed but we can at least make it seem normal, right? No need to scare them. Jack said there are about ten but I never see …"

"There are two Vampyre in the attic" Ianto said gently, "You may encounter them while on night duty but they keep to themselves. Twins. Sweetlings really, but a little apt at being beasts too. Six? No … had their seventh birthdays a few months ago."

"Can they really fly?" John asked with real interest now as he wondered if that was human years or Vampyre, who count differently ... seven human would be seventy of it had been Vampyre speak.

"Yes" Ianto said with his face changing, "Like little fledglings though, not very well. One day they will transform to Ravens or Crows and be able to fly but for now … your lovely walkway to the ground would be achievable but not from the ground up."

"So, gliding more" John nodded "Little birds."

"Yes, best way to think of my little chicks" Ianto reached out to place a plate of something down, "Sweet, cute and liable to peck at you."

"Ta" John reached for the sandwich and took a bite, moaning as the flavour exploded in his mouth.

"Grow the radishes meself" Ianto smiled, "Funnily the Others don't care about the gardens. Never trample them. I wonder if it is the human remnants in the back of their minds telling them so. I saw one stop to smell a flower once."

John considered as he chewed, "I never stop long enough to study them, I usually shoot and run like a motherfu….er … mad thing."

The child that had been hiding behind Ianto slid around the legs, little blue almonds boring into him, almost black as they seemed to swirl with colours around the rims.

"One licked me" Winkle whispered, "Their tongues are really fuzzy."

"Are they now" John smiled as he knelt and looked at the child, a dirty face to show food had already been consumed by this one. Of course he fed the babies first. As it should be.

"Some are different" Winkle whispered, "Like they remember things."

"You know, I had a pet Ferbit as a child" John said happily, "Orange with green eyes and weird rabbit ears. Don't know why it grew the ears, none of the others in the cage had them when I was allowed to pick one out. I liked him because of those ears. Daring to be different."

"I'm different" Winkle agreed.

"Yes" John nodded, "Definitely a good pick from the litter, yeah? I would pick you too."

Winkle shone with delight as Jack walked over, "Oi, that's mine too!"

John laughed as he leaned over and kissed a little blue cheek, then rose to stuff the sandwich in his mouth and resume hammering.

John was starting to see the attraction to this place. As Ianto led Jack inside he found he was also taken with him.

The Vampyre hybrid.

Interesting creatures those.

He had a touch in the blood himself.


	22. similar bloodlines

John watched as Jack reached out to touch Ianto, his hand brushing over the Welshman's for a moment and the smile returned was gentle and loving. In that moment John saw the real man behind the mask and was taken with his beauty, then Ianto looked down and his features shifted back to the bland face that turned to speak to him.

"So the walkway is completely operational?" Ianto asked, "You can walk right around the house now?"

"Yes, I'm satisfied with it" John agreed.

"Yes, tonight we can patrol not just the stables but the house as well, see in all directions without worry of something creeping up on us. Toshiko has most of the cameras operational as well as motion sensors down low to detect movement from waist height or lower" Jack pointed at the lady who smiled back with a nod of her head, "Rhys here has cooked with Andy so we have some good warm food all night and I intend trialling an all night patrol."

"Well, count me in for a shift" Mace said around his food, "I am happy to take the one from three to six if ya like, I always wake so early anyway."

"I had noticed that" John winked and the man blinked with surprise at the blatant look, then to everyone's amusement he blushed and looked down at his plate shyly.

Awwww.

John thought he looked so damned fu….cute.

"Well, we work out rosters so there is one guaranteed for each section of shift, then anyone else in or out in the night can wander through and keep them company. Best way to keep us awake is to surprise us" Jack grinned.

"As long as it's not your Vampyre there, you know they always catch me off guard, even with my own senses tingling" John said as he pointed at Ianto, "That one there had something else in him that makes him especially scary. For some reason I think Mister Jones there would be more than just a wraith in the darkness."

"How did you know Ianto is part Vampyre?" Owen asked with surprise, "He doesn't advertise it, with the whole thing with the Others Vampyre were hunted as well, the early confusion making authorities blame them for the entire thing before the spaceships were finally looked at and discovered to be off-world"

"I remember the time of the culls" John nodded, "a scary time for some of my family. My great grandmother was one, diluted down through the generations but there enough that some of my cousins pinged the tests and were snapped up" John sighed, "I was lucky. I also have Vulterian in my bloodline and as you know, it screams out during a blood test and anything else goes silent"

"Yes" Ianto sighed, "My great grandfather was Vulterian, what saved me too."

"Your Vampyre is stronger than mine though" John pointed out as Jack settled back to show he was neither unconcerned or alarmed by the conversation. He had smelt the Vampyre pretty early one in the piece.

"No, it's not. About the same. The Other bite has enhanced me" Ianto replied as he looked at his plate to spear a cherry tomato, "Once I was bitten something altered in me. I hoped it would save my son as well, he fought for over two weeks but eventually changed. The blood was one generation too weak I guess."

John sat stock still staring at Ianto.

He then looked at Owen who was taking a swig of juice.

"He's bit."

"Lots, like … several times on the first attack where the boy and his wife were attacked as well, several times since." Owen nodded, "Last bite was a few nights ago but he's hiding it from me. I know that wrist was bitten though, he keeps patting it because it aches."

John looked at Jack, "He's bit."

"Yeah." Jack agreed.

"He's not turned"

"No, and he won't." Jack leaned forward, "Look I don't know if it's the Vampyre in him or the Vulterian or the mix of both but Ianto's DNA altered for sure, he is certainly more ….. powerful than your average hybrid. But John, you are a dangerous hybrid too. Think of the things you have survived, remember that time you were poisoned?"

"She was a real bad sport that one" John pouted.

"It was a dose strong enough to kill two men but you just got high and danced naked all night" Jack snorted with mirth, "She kept screaming at you that you were supposed to be dead already."

"Yeah" John smiled wistfully, "Good times."

"I will not turn" Ianto said softly, "I … I tried. When my wife turned, then my son I wanted to . I wanted to be with them, no matter in what form such was my fear of being left behind but … I cannot."

"Vampyre" Jack finally huffed, "Why you like nipping me, tasting my blood. I thought it was the touch of Other at first."

Ianto grinned as he leaned forward, "Oh no Cariad, that part wants to eat you alive."

Everyone laughed as Jack grinned back at the enigma now winking suggestively.

Minx.


	23. Sweet Childe of mine

That night as John sat watching the plains to the side of the house little ones came visiting. Clearly Ianto had explained that they were known now and no one was afraid so tiny Vampyre padded barefoot along the walkway to greet John.

He knew he smelt different, his own distant Vampyre blood luring them and he knelt to let them sniff him with little chuffs then the little boy spoke in the melodic voice of true Vampyre showing they were not hybrids but the real deal, "Hello Captain. Tadda tells us you have worked hard to ensure our survival."

"Yes" he breathed softly, these little ones probably twice his age due to the slow aging process, "I have more work to do though, I want some traps set tomorrow and such."

"The Gwen" the girl spoke, her words clipped as the females did not speak much as the telepathic nature of these creatures made more conversations internal, "She is gone."

"Yeah, eaten I hope" Jack said flatly as he joined them and little heads turned to smell him too, the scent of their adopted parental thick on him and they hummed as he found himself engulfed in a cuddle.

"They smell him" John explained, "They want comfort. I take it Eye Candy has been preoccupied lately and not spending his nights with them?"

"Ianto and I… not an every night in the same bed thing yet but he does insist on night patrol so we can sleep" Jack gingerly drew them in and cuddled them, crooning as he felt their cold bodies. Jack felt affection for the little lost souls, although not Ianto's they were little chicks with no one to warm their nest and Jack knew the sorrow of losing your parentals. Then Ianto was there, engulfing them all and the warmth was glorious before he pulled back and the chicks were released with glowing faces full of delight.

"It is a cold night, your little selves might freeze to the planks and we would have to chip you off with a hammer and chisel" Ianto scolded as they giggled, music to the ears. "Go on, Andy has your sheep waiting."

"Sheep" they both shivered as they took off and Ianto laughed as he rose to watch them go.

"Sheep?"

"They must drink" Ianto turned to face John knowing he had felt it, "they are pure. The read deal. Yes. They do not kill it, merely imbibe. The sheep with the red tags are their flock. Once a week they feast and then go dormant for a day or two unless they have issue to speak with me. It is enough for them, combined with their empathic feeding of those in the house."

"Pures" John sighed, "Rare. Able to feed off emotions of those around them."

"Maybe the last of them for all I know" Ianto shrugged as he looked back in their direction again.

"There is a coven" John said as he settled back in his perch, "I visited there about…. Three years ago. About three hundred or so living in an old monastery. They had a special pass to remain, some royal blood thing."

"Really?" Ianto said with interest, "So they might one day breed? I had mourned their loss of potential mates. Siblings so they could not. Hah. I will ask Toshiko to look into that, thank you Johnty, that has made my day"

John found himself liking this man even more as he saw how internally repressed he was, that animal instinct honed and gliding just beneath the surface beyond that cool exterior. No wonder Jack was smitten, he was some bloody rare catch indeed. Probably coupled like a ferocious animal.

Mace chose that moment to appear with his weapon to sit beside John and look over the moonlit field.

John refocused on him and smiled, "Hello sugar tits."

Mace snorted and didn't flinch.

Oh really? Hmmmmm.

John decided he really liked it here, this place was interesting.

And the scenery was grand.


	24. And ...here we go

Ianto was standing on the platform overlooking the backyard with a look of confusion, shifting from foot to foot as he tried to focus more in the semi-darkness.

John was aware of this only because Jack had brushed past him to go stand next to the man and John now watched his ex-partner's hand softly graze a butt cheek before coming to rest in the small of Ianto's back as he silently turned to ask him a question.

They were communing.

John canted his head, recognising a bond there and now saw with a finality in it, that Jack had not only fallen for this enigma he had given himself freely to a bond that would be eternal.

He wondered if Jack remembered that.

Ianto's head turned slightly and John could see his features of the old tilly lamp and he was momentarily struck, forgetting to breathe as those eyes swirled. It was the lamp's reflection, the flame of the lamp hidden behind glass that danced in his eyes.

Right?

Ianto's' gaze settled on him and John felt a warmth start as Ianto softly smiled, "John. I detect something in the trees. A single heartbeat. Perhaps you can take a closer look with the scope on your gun?"

John rose and stomped his leg awake as he moved to the other side of Jack, raising his pistol and sighting through the high tech scope that looked so out of place on the old weapon. Had been worth every credit. And bloodshed. John squinted.

"Movement" he agreed, "Seems to be a single entity. Wait….hang on, changing to infrared"

John dropped the weapon to look at the controls and Ianto stepped back making a noise in his throat as his nose twitched.

"Sound the alarm" Ianto whispered then louder, "Jack, incoming. Alarm."

Jack hit the button and klaxons started to clang as the figures Ianto had detected broke from the trees and headed towards the house as speed. Running hell for leather like the hounds of hell were following and…. There….shit … they were coming.

Jack crouched for a lower line of sight, followed by John and they watched the Others lopping behind the figure that seemed to be leading them straight for the house. Ianto glanced over at the stables where Mace and Rhys were also watching, Rhys lifting his binoculars to look closer and he dropped them with a strangled cry, then turned to run from the walkway and head down through the tunnel for the house.

"Fuck" Ianto spat, "This is not good, look to the west."

They did and another pack was now pouring from the direction of the far river, their mouths open as they screamed in challenge.

Another battle was about to be held for those inside the dwelling like it was a winner takes all kinda deal… with those souls inside being the prize.

Ianto was moving away and Jack glanced back, "Rhys will check down there, we are all secure"

"No we are not" Ianto replied with obvious anger, "He is not going down to check we are secure, he is going down to watch through the window and struggle with his desire to open the fucking door."

"Why?" John was on his feet knowing the door opening would be their end, the others seeing an opening would charge it until the locks gave.

"Because that was Gwen running in the lead" Ianto laughed hollowly, "Stupid bitch is a half-turn and gone mad with it as they usually do. She is trying to get back to us. Punishment? Comfort? Who knows? Maybe hunger for flesh? All I know is that that bitch has led a pack we have never seen before into the grounds, we have a new pack. These will know nothing of the unspoken laws and agreements of the other packs around here. This will not just be a battle … we are about to witness a Pack War and there will be deaths out there tonight. Loud, nasty and terrifying for the babies. Rhys will watch her die."

"Shit" John said feebly, "That sucks."

"Worst thing is that he still loves her, as much as he hates her for what she had done she was his first love and he will watch her die. Believe me John, it changes you" Ianto sighed.

"Yes, it does" Jack nodded as he looked down, Gwen now recognisable with her hair flowing about her face and her features twisted into a snarl as she tried to negotiate the steps but her skirts kept tripping her.

"Stupid bitch" Andy said without emotion, "Always did trip on the back steps because she would forget to lift her skirts."

"Go to him" Jack said as he reached for the rifle in Andy's hands, "Go on. Send Tosh or Owen up instead. No one will sleep tonight."

Andy nodded and headed down as Jack and John shared a look, their unspoken bond there still too.

Time to dance.

Both men took up positions as they waited for the impact that would shake the house on it's foundations.

Lizzy screamed from the ravine as her pack advanced, the largest number they had ever seen.

Hell was coming to Torchwood House.

Good thing these men knew how to walk on brimstone.

.

.

.

.

Dear Guest ... I do not know your name sorry. I do try to answer questions where I can and I do not consider myself having lots of readers. Real Life is a bit intense right now and I am pushed at the moment but I do try to answer where I can. You asked me about the Others and I did say i prefer to leave them to your imagination but they are not Vampyre. In this verse Vampyre is simply a breed like Bu-man-chu. Others are more like zombies crossed with wolves or something ... slobbering rat/dog beasts the size of st bernards or something with sharp teeth and a relentless hunger. Sorry if you felt I was ignoring you, it is more the fact I try to ignore the Others in RL who try to eat my time when I would rather be writting for Torchwood than having to deal with issues at home. Having an adult with special needs (Phyisical and phychiatric) in your care can get tiring, both physically and mentally. Add two jobs and you can see where some days I find it hard to get a chapter out. Blessings to you.


	25. flying into battle

It was an open slaughter happening as everyone watched with horror from the lookouts, Andy down below comforting Rhys as they tried to amuse the children with loud music and singing, food being made and stories about a big storm outside.

More than once Andy had caught Rhys in the kitchen watching Gwen as she tried to climb over the railing, giving up on the steps she couldn't negotiate. Finally Andy had hit the secondary measures that brought huge metal sheets down over the windows and doors. These would take a crank to lift, more than two men working it and they were now effectively trapped but Andy reasoned they were now anyhow. After all, four separate packs were out there, over a hundred fuzzy man-eaters circling and some half turns trying to muddy the water as well. Andy felt terrible for secretly hoping one of them took out Gwen but there ya go, he wanted it over.

The boom of the shotgun had both men looking up, Tosh opening fire on the pack to the south boundary and they both looked in that direction like they might see though walls then snort softly as they noted the other one doing it as well.

"Thanks" Rhys said as he cut some fruit on a platter, "I know you want to be up there defending."

"I am defending" Andy said softly, "Lots down here to fight for"

Rhys nodded, looking down as he worked.

"You want to go up? Owen and I can handle this" Andy offered and Rhys shook his head.

"No, let him be with his wife up there. A time to be with those who matter" Rhys looked up and met Andy's eye, "At least we can have that."

Andy grinned as he reached out to place his hand over Rhys' "You know … we do have a Ianto."

Rhys snorted as he returned the squeeze then went back to cutting "You're a good man Andy Pandy."

"I hope I can show you that in time" Andy nodded, picking up the full platter to leave and give Rhys time to consider things.

Owen listened from the landing and nodded then headed upstairs, Ianto brushing past to head down to check his chicks. Owen found his wife reloading and took the weapon from her to help as she removed a pistol from her pocket and chose a target.

"Are we shooting anything in particular dear?" he asked sagely as he watched her in warrior pose.

"If it moves, it's dead" she replied with a snarl, firing again.

"Gods, you are beautiful" he sighed happily, handing the rifle back and accepting the pistol.

Then John barked a warning as a small group launched themselves at the side of the stables and Jack cursed as he ran to the tunnel, running across to the stables where he joined Mace. Then a large scrunching sound had them looking down to see some of the creatures launching themselves headfirst at the side of the stable, not the doors.

They all looked for a few moments and then Jack took a sharp breath, "The grain bins. Shit, the grain bins are there, it's not reinforced."

"Great, so they have problem solving abilities" John called over, "Just what we need, a man-eating pyramid is starting over this side."

Jack looked up, to see three stories of writhing furry mass was not quite reaching half way up the building but he was right, if they worked together they might climb high enough for one to clamber through the railings.

"IANTO" Jack yelled, now running back for the tunnel top where he could fire more effectively at those attacking the silo, even as he knew it might cost the tunnel. Those animals inside were as dependant on him as those in the house.

Then he looked up to find Ianto standing on the top of the house, the attic window open as he screamed at the babies to come back, two black crows the size of bloody dogs were flying towards the stables their shrieks shrill as the horses screamed with fear inside.

Shit.

Vampyre Chyldren.

The scent of the blood and the sound of battle had woken them, then hearing the sound of the horses they visited nightly like any child would a lovely creature and hearing their pets in danger woke them. Ianto ran to the end of the roof, yelling again, then screaming as the little girl's wing was seized by a large black beast.

"Lissy, no!" he roared, "Not my girl!"

Ianto launched himself from the top peak and everyone watched with slack jaws as he threw his arms out, his scream turning to a shrill screech as he transformed, finally giving in to the blood pumping through his veins and as the first Other managed to get it's claws into the bottom ledge of the tunnel walkway Jack turned to watch it lurching up towards him.

Ianto had a choice and he screamed with rage, the huge black raptor he had become continued heading for his babies as he knew Jack could handle the incursion and Jack calmly lifted the gun to fire, the creature trying to pull the girl down was blown back and he swung as he pumped and fired again, this time hitting the thing that had been Lisa on the hide and she released the childe with a squeak of pain.

Then Ianto slammed into her and they tumbled across the grass, both Childe rising to launch themselves at the next Other trying to climber up and Jack saw that they had little claws as they slashed at the face of the thing and it yelped, falling back down from the railing.

"This way" Jack yelled, "Look. Aim for their faces. Their eyes"

Everyone shook themselves from their shock and started to fire at the incoming horde once more as Jack clutched the railing and watched Ianto battle for his life... and theirs.

Gods he was magnificent.


	26. leave it all on the field

Jack concentrated his shots around the writhing creatures, Lissy slashing at the wings of the huge bird that was his everything, making sure their fight was their fight, any Other approaching was taken down as Jack yelled for John to help.

The two men stood hip to hip as they fired, throwing back their weapons for Mace to reload as they seized the ready laded ones placed beside them for the exchange, everyone else up top firing intermittently into the packs.

The noise of Ianto and Lissy attracted the Others and soon there were only small factions fighting as the others all started to move towards the delectable smell of blood.

Ianto was bleeding.

Gods, Jack knew how good he smelt, to them he must be like a drug.

"Grenade" John yelled, lobbing one past the couple fighting and the boom made them duck then snort as they watched Others scatter.

"Wait…. That was a concussion one … John, where is a flash bang?" Jack asked and John reached for one that gave of a large explosion of light and sound, hefting it in his palm then he turned to Jack with a huff.

"UV, we need some…. Toshi love, get over here. Can you change out the bulbs in our scopes? UV bulb, come on, if we make sure we don't touch Ianto or the Chicks, we might cause pain to the Others, come out with night vision, hate bright light right? UV might hurt them." John reasoned.

"It does, Ianto can't walk in full light. It's not the Vampyre, it's the Other in him that cringes as Vampyre can hide discomfort" Jack slapped at his partner, "Well done!"

Tosh motioned for Owen to get some bulbs as she began dismantling scopes and Owen ran down for the box of bulbs under the stairs.

"What's happening up there" Andy hissed.

"Ianto and the little chicks are in it" Owen panted, "We are trying to keep the Others back. He's fighting Lissy."

"Fuck" Andy paled, "A night for closure."

"Good" Rhys said as he pushed past Andy, "I like the sound of that. Watch the kids Andy, we need as many up there as we can get."

Andy caught Rhys' arm, "Careful."

"I will be" Rhys smiled, then headed up to do what he should have done in the first place.

Andy was right.

A night for closure.

Owen slammed back up to help his wife, both working feverishly and as the first scopes turned on and swung at the seething mass below howls told them John had been right in his assumption, UV light hurt like hell.

"Around Ianto" Jack yelled, "Me, John and Owen will concentrate here. Tosh, you and Mace protect the stables. We can't afford to lose that stock. Rhys, look to the other side of the house, they might realise our flank is unguarded."

"Fuck" Rhys barked as he swung to check and found there was a small contingent milling.

Firing resumed.

Jack watched Ianto roll the two of them and remembered his own experience of Ianto on top as he held his breath then she seemed to pause, maybe some recognition somewhere deep in her mind as Ianto looked down, then he roared, transforming from the bird to something similar to an Other but instead of black fur he was covered in scales….reddish tint….shit.

"DRAGONE!" John whooped, "He's a fucking Dragone!"

"No, he's something else" Jack said softly as he watched the lizard-like creature seize the black furred one by the throat and start to clamp down.

She started to scream.

A flash and one of the Childe latched onto her as well, little wings beating against her as he pulled, his sister appearing as well. Ianto swung, lifting her off the ground and slammed her body against the edge of the house, the shuddering making everyone grab for handholds as it shook.

A loud crack and Ianto dropped her, panting heavily, then he roared loudly and advanced on the Others.

"What the fuck is he doing?" John yelled.

"Dominating" Jack replied, "He just killed the Alpha of a pack. If he acts fast they won't have time for the next in line to work it out and step up. He has a small window to make them all scatter to regroup."

"Come on then" John yelled with glee, "Light them up!"

Lights swept in front of Ianto as the scattering began and finally Ianto stood in human from panting with two little children clinging to him, their nakedness apparent as they watched the black mass disappear back into the gloom of the tree.

Jack leapt from the tunnel top and ran, his coat thorwn around them to shield as he held them and placed his forehead against Ianto's.

"Still find me attractive?" came a hiss.

"Are you kidding?" Jack replied gently, "I get to shag the Alpha?"

Ianto turned to look at him and he saw the total devastation.

Ianto had just killed her, finally severed whatever tenuous link there was. Orphaned her pup…the pup. Ah shit.

Joshua.

"I'm sorry love. He'll be OK, right?" Jack asked.

Ianto shrugged and then turned to go inside, "Come Childe."

Jack watched them go and sighed as he wondered if the pup would survive the night without it's mother to protect it.

Ianto had really given his all, hadn't he.


	27. morning grace

The battle was over and clean-up was going to be a bitch, Jack going down to help put down those creatures still dragging themselves around the yard snarling at their own pack. One was attacking itself, so confused by the pain of the limb that had been torn off by another that it thought something was still attacking to cause that level of pain. They were human once, these things were people before they were assimilated… altered…whatever. Jack felt sickened by that thought and knew for that fact alone it was worth the risk of walking amongst them to find some silence.

Gods, they all needed some silence.

Some peace.

Ianto had retreated with his little ones and Jack hoped they were OK, their healing abilities legendary but these Others were something else. He had never heard of a Vampyre turning though, something in them was resistant thank the gods, the image of Ianto screaming in pain as he watched a Childe bleed would stay with Jack forever.

Jack thought the evening couldn't get any more perverse when he walked around to the back porch and looked up. He sighed as he walked up the steps to see what was causing the thudding noise that had alerted him to Rhys standing there watching it… the thumper.

Rhys had her cornered on the porch, stuck between the swing seat and the side railing as she hissed at him, her lips peeled back unnaturally to show her gums. That gap on her teeth looked larger and Rhys wondered if it was his mind playing tricks or part of the transformation.

"Oh Gwen, I did love you" he sighed, the boom of the shotgun loud.

Andy slammed from the house, turning with his own gun raised then he lowered it with sorrow, watching her twitch and convulse on the small space then finally cease. Rhys stood stonily watching, no emotion at all and Jack knew it was shock, the tears would come later hopefully when alone with Andy to comfort him. Jack remembered despair such as that and he now stepped forward, "Rhys, the little Vampyre were injured in the fight but will not let Owen in. You know they like you, can you go check? Ianto is with them and more alarmed than letting on. You know Ianto, worries about everyone else … I think he might be hurt too. Go see if they need a lamb or something."

As he had hoped, Rhys refocused and turned to go as he shoved the shotgun into Jack's hands, "Not sure if she's dead."

"She is" Jack said sadly, "She died a few nights ago remember? This? Wearing her skin, that's all. Something evil wearing her skin. You put it down and protected the babies."

Rhys nodded as he slid inside and Jack knelt to look at her, seeing the presence of her still, the lingering life still fighting as she bled out all over Ianto's wood. Jack used his blade so Rhys wouldn't hear it, would still have the thought that he had put her down, released her himself, then he kicked the body off the porch to watch it tumble down the steps to join the others littering the yard.

Shit.

_Clear up Aisle three._

Jack wondered where that had come from, then looked up to find Ianto standing on the rooftop looking down at him.

"Where did you hear that phrase?" Jack asked.

Ianto stepped off the roof and Jack had a moment of pure terror then he couldn't help but laugh as Ianto seemed to glide down to land with a gentle bend of his knees. This was him, not hiding. Wow.

"It is an Old Earth phrase my mother liked to use. Apparently in the large towns called cities they had stores that were like barns with long shelves filled with food, each length was called an Aisle. If someone broke something or made a mess they would call out over the intercom 'Clean up' then name the Aisle." Ianto was walking towards him, his feet barely touching the ground, "Whenever she dropped something or made a mistake she would say it. I hear it sometimes like a comfort."

"She's gone" Jack said as a fact and Ianto hummed.

"All little orphans here I guess" Ianto replied, "This world is so cruel."

"You make up for it" Jack assured him as he stepped forward, "Believe me, you make it feel a whole lot better."

Ianto canted his head as he allowed the compliment, his kiss gentle not demanding as he sought their bond.

Jack gave him comfort too.


	28. cleaning crew

They worked through the morning, Ianto begging off once the sun was high enough to cause discomfort to him and he now sat with a jug of sweet iced tea that he poured to each man who came looking for something to soothe their throats.

They were burning the bodies, the stench almost unbearable. Jack had ensured Gwen was one of the first on the pyre along with Lissy hidden under other bodies so the children were then allowed out to watch, this important for them to learn. Just animals. Not monsters, not evil entities. Creatures. Animal that could be hurt, killed. Conquered. For that reason he didn't want them to see Gwen's features on any of them, these half-turned that seemed more frightening than the Others fully formed in animal form.

Rhys had a bandanna over his face, the smell of burning flesh too much as they all knew they would not be eating any roasts for a while, Toshiko gamely dragging limbs over from the worst of the battle where not many bodies were still intact.

"How many do you think?" Andy asked as he straightened and tweaked his back, wishing the horses could be used for this but the stench would only scare them more.

"Forty or fifty" Ianto replied as he reached out to hand Mace a glass as he settled on the top step close enough for Ianto to touch.

"At least two hundred in battle" John agreed, "Hell of a thing. I bet a lot more have died since they left, those running on adrenalin. Looking at the blood trails several were bleeding out as the pack swept them away."

"What will happen to them?" Andy asked with concern, the smell in the heat of the day was terrible and these were fresh. If there were dead in the trees they would be stink the surrounding place out in no time.

"I would think they will eat their dead" Ianto said tonelessly, "I've never found one. These were only left due to the sun. Tonight they will come searching for scraps I guess, if we don't get rid of it all the smell will lure them for sure."

"Are you OK?" Jack asked as he settled on the step for a glass of tea and he watched Ianto's hand shaking. Slight. Almost hidden yet there. Jack knew what was wrong and he rose, brushing his trousers. "Ianto, I have an injury I wonder if you could have a look? It not something serious and I don't want to annoy Owen when he is enjoying his autopsies so much the little creep."

"He is isn't he" Ianto turned to watch the doctor crouched over an Other with glee, his hands deep inside it and Ianto made a noise of disgust.

"Come on, it's just a knock to my side, I can't see the bruise" Jack led Ianto in and to his surprise Ianto headed up, not down and Jack found himself in a room he had not been in before.

Ianto's room.

Jack looked around with awe, the ancient tomes and parchments still rolled with ribbons around them crammed in spaces around the books and little artefacts. A hoarder. Shit, of course, Dragone. A Hoard.

"Wow" Jack finally said softly as he looked up at colours moving on the walls and ceiling, "This is the most eclectic, mish-mashed mess of a beautiful space I have ever seen. Wow, the light in here is incredible, how do you do it?"

"Skylights and mirrors. This way I can see the glass and the colours without the UV discomfort" Ianto said as he showed Jack the mirrors and pretty glass baubles that threw the coloured light into the room.

"I don't have a boo-boo" Jack said as he stepped into Ianto's personal space, "I have a lot of blood."

Ianto swallowed.

"The babies feed, you don't. You suppress that side of yourself but you've just opened Pandora 's Box and let it out. You need to feed love" Jack said as he offered his neck and Ianto shook his head with a look of concern.

"I know how good you taste, I know your blood and I might not be able to stop" Ianto warned, "You are so sweet."

"Ianto I trust you, I will always trust you" Jack assured him, "Please, I do not want you to feed from anyone else."

"Like John?" Ianto canted his head, "He is similar in blood to me, it would be a good match."

Jack snorted, "Nice try Tiger, I am not going to get the huff and leave. I want you to feed, I need you strong and ready for tonight. We have no idea what they will do now, there could be a second wave."

Jack had chosen the right incentive as Ianto looked up at the attic above them, the sleeping Childe within. They would sleep for at least 48 hours after that effort, they would be both useless in battle and extremely helpless if an Other managed to get inside the house.

Not to mention all the other babies.

Ianto stepped forward and Jack swallowed down his fears, letting his affection flow as Ianto took his face in his hands, lovingly kissing him then sliding to his pulse point on his throat.

There was no pain just…. A rush.

Gods it felt glorious.


	29. hubba hubba

Ianto was lowering him to the bed, he knew this as he felt the deep red velvet bed cover under his bare skin…bare….when did the clothes go away? Where did they go? What do clothes do when they are not working? Do they have little trysts and secret rendezvous too?

Clothes.

Who invented the … huh.

Like being drunk.

Ianto's teeth sank deeper, his hands now sliding over Jack's body as Jack convulsed, his eyes rolling back in his head while in the throes of an ecstasy he had never known, Ianto spearing him with his manhood as well, filling him even as he drank and Jack grunted, his hands grabbing at Ianto to pull him closer even as he felt so open and welcoming.

Gods.

Everything.

More.

All.

Gods.

Jack was not sure if he was shouting or whispering, or if it was even out loud that he was pleading for more but the pressure eased on his throat and licking started, the sensual tongue going over his throat, chin, lips….then it was in his mouth, his tongue meeting another that was eager to play, wrestle and stroke like those fingers…. Jack roared as he came, his vision whiting out as Ianto bit him again, this time hard enough for Jack to feel it through the psychic haze and they were both overcome as they bucked and squeezed one another in their arms so hard it's a wonder they could still breathe.

Or did they?

Then Ianto licked, panted and swore before flopping onto the bedding to stare up at his kaleidoscope ceiling, a soft chuff of laughter as he rode the afterglow. The scent in the room was sweet, light and almost able to be tasted, Jack poking out his tongue to see if it was real or their bond letting him smell this alluring scent.

Nope.

There …. A fizz on the tip of his tongue.

Yum.

"OK, that was fun" Jack sighed softly, "Shit. I….I mean….wow….really?"

"Never felt like that before" Ianto assured him, "I have never done it twice, never….goddess on a donkey. That was insanely scrummy."

"Scrummy?" Jack asked with glee, "Am I scrummy Tiger?"

"My toes are still curling" Ianto confirmed without any sign of discomfort in allowing Jack to see him. The real him.

"I know that was a long time coming and I am so grateful you let me into your world" Jack began and Ianto grunted as he waved a hand lazily.

"Cariad, we are tired, spent…empty as well as full… can't think of other words…..let's just lay here together. Enjoy the feeling of someone who fits so well, I never thought I would experience that" Ianto said.

"What."

"A perfect fit" Ianto sighed as his eyes closed and Jack felt a wave of affection washing over him, his body feeling light as if floating.

"I want this" Jack said gently, "Gods, I want this always."

"Well, I think we both know this is not only an oddity to occur but we would both be incredibly stupid not to recognise that this is a once in a lifetime bonding" Ianto rolled his head and looked Jack in the eye, "I want you in this bed. I do not know what to do with Winkle but I will accept her in here if I must to have you."

"Winkle?" Jack was confused.

"She will be afraid of me in my natural form, similar to the Others" Ianto reminded him and Jack snorted like Ianto was being funny.

"Ianto, you are nothing like those things. You are beautiful, this is all wonderful and I am sure that little one already knows you are special" Jack rolled to lie on his side, his hand stroking that chest with a surprising little nest of hair.

"She is attached to that tent, we could set it up over there under the table. Far enough to not alarm her if we couple quietly in the night. We will have to work on internal voices more" Ianto sat up and was canting his head as he considered, "She is a lovely little bit. When older she can move to her own room, once she is more confident but I know she will now want to stay close."

Jack sat up, "Just like that?"

"Why not Cariad" Ianto stood and reached for his trousers, that body so lithe and almost fluid in its motion that it was almost hypnotic to watch. "Time is short, too short on this rock. Any joy must be grabbed with both hands."

Jack snorted, "And we are both two hand kind guys."

Ianto laughed now, his booming barks lustily echoing around the room and Jack again revelled in seeing the real man.

Gods he was perfect.


	30. knew it

Ianto walked to the edge of the tree-line, the umbrella an ingenious idea and once again John proved himself quite adaptable as he had simply handed the huge umbrella to Ianto and told him to go check for any more bodies.

He stepped into the shade and let the umbrella fall to the ground where he would pick it up again when he left. Jack followed a blood trail as Ianto turned in the other direction, a smell that was barely detectable to him and was probably not even perceivable to Jack was calling him closer to the old rotten log.

Ianto sat for a while as he tried to tell himself that he was a grown arse man damn it all and this was something he could do, this was no different to pulling Lissy into that pyre. Right? He could look in the log, find the corpse and drag it out. He could do this.

One last thing.

Right?

Ianto slid to his knees ignoring the blood and mud seeping into the fabric and he leaned in to look into the darkness of the hollowed out log. His inhuman eyes adjusted and he saw what he feared, swallowing as he reached in, one hand on the top of the log for support as he yanked with the other, the little yelp unexpected.

Ianto let go and leaned back, now panicking mildly as Jack turned to look at him.

"Ianto?"

"Slight problem" Ianto muttered as he tried again, this time clambering into the log so just that pert arse was wagging at Jack who was mesmerised for a moment before he blinked and stepped forward to crouch, looking into the darkness.

"Ianto?"

This yelp was louder and Jack grunted with shock as he struggled to get his Webley out and he scrambled back as Ianto started to back out, yanking the complaining Other out.

"Ianto?"

"It's him"

Jack placed the Webley away and sat on the stump the tree had once been part of, "Shit."

Ianto removed his jacket and wrapped it around the body, lifting the small creature with a soft grunt that showed the weight of it as well as his strength. Jack rose as well, moving to grab the umbrella as Ianto made it to the edge of the shade, then Jack held the umbrella as Ianto walked quietly back towards the house.

"OWEN!" Jack called out.

Owen looked up from the pyre, the stick he had been using to poke at it thrown in as he saw Ianto carrying something. "Whatcha got?"

"Joshua"

Owen stalled.

"He's hurt but alive and seems to have life in him yet" Ianto panted, "He knew me, he hesitated and then let me touch him."

"Shit, get him to his cage and we…shit… what…. She's gone. He was just instinctive…right? I mean…" Owen was babbling and Ianto sighed.

"We both know what my son was, this isn't him just a remnant. An echo, but that echo remembers us somehow."

"Come on Owen" Jack said gently, "You want a live one right? Imagine what he might teach you. Tell me you were not studying him."

Owen followed them in and down, watching Ianto carefully place the pup back into its cage and he then stood back with a look of concern as he glanced at Jack, "Are you sure it's a good idea?"

Jack looked over at Owen in silent question.

"Look mate, he knew you. You said so yourself. When Gwen released him he was scared and ran towards you. It was not to attack, it was to seek protection. We have long since surmised that they retain some of the memories of their former selves if only for survival purposes. He was so little when turned, we've not studied one so small before." Owen surmised, "Maybe with the turn happening so young he has had time to adjust and sees you are a parental?"

"You think?" Ianto considered, "He is my son, I mean… blood is blood and although we did hope it would save him … maybe it has saved part of him? In a way?"

"Maybe" Owen shrugged, "He did love to see you right? You spent a lot of time with him, you don't do that with just a pet."

"He was never _just_ a pet" Ianto bristled, then huffed as he saw what Owen was doing, "Yeah. Yeah, he is my son. I still feel it."

"Then stop pretending that he's not" Owen said gently, his hand on Ianto's arm, "I used to hear you singing to him in that weird alien language."

"It's called Welsh!" Ianto spluttered and Jack found himself wanting to hug the acidic doctor who was making Ianto admit to having feelings for the little monster currently watching his every move.

No wonder Ianto had been upset when Gwen had released him, no wonder he had hesitated a millisecond before running to save Winkle instead.

Jack now had more reason to trust and appreciate the man who had not only saved the little one…. He had saved all of the little ones on his care…. At the expense of one Jack now knew was still considered his baby.

Jack looked into the cage as little grey storms looked back.

Jack knew he would spend a lot of time down here.

"Hello Joshua."


	31. dreams and memories

"What'd you see?!"

Suddenly, the indistinct form of an alien creature appears through the smoke, moving fast down the side street. Johnty is ready, firing. The others react, firing as well. The alien form is blasted, dropping into the mist.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Jax roars. Everyone stops firing.

Suddenly, the shadowy form of the four legged monster rises again, darting off, disappearing into the mist. The squad stares back, stunned.

"Holy shit." one of the grunts mutters as he turned to jax's partner "How many rounds it take?"

"Enough." Johnty spits.

"You okay?" Jax asks softly.

"They're real, bro. I kept prayin' they wouldn't be..."the grunt behind them whines.

"Quiet." Jax barks unnerved himself, stares into the smoke...

"What is it, Captain?" the grunt's partner asked, sliding closer to him as she glances back at her fellow grunt.

"That thing running down the street... That was to draw us in..." Jax says slowly, the others finally hear what Jax hears now... A rumbling sound behind them. Building. Jax spins to it. "They're coming. We took the bait, now they're cutting us off."

"I can't see a goddamn thing!"Grunt Mathers complains as he squints onto the fog. "How the fuck are they making this mist shit?"

But the sound of something coming thick and fast tells us there's many.

"Light it up!" Jax yells and the squad lets loose with a barrage of fire as...

"Contact front! Contact front!" Johnty yells, crouching to fire low as Jax frustrated, peers through the smoke.

"What are we shooting at?!"

A projectile hits a wall above Sraxerg. It explodes, some kind of liquid splashing onto him. Sraxerg grimaces and his feline features become grotesque "Ahh, shit! It's burning!"

His helmet is being eaten away by the liquid. Imlay is immediately at Sraxerg's side, pulling the helmet off. Sraxerg's skin is blistering, oozing. The stench of scorched fur fills the air as the Kat's hide sears away "My face, man...! How's my face?"

"Ugly as ever, bro." Imlay huffs as the team hunkers down, trying to find any cover-available…behind hovers, trees.

Jax drops behind a hover, pulls out his map, checking it for escape routes. "Everyone... just calm down. That garage over there, move it!"

"Calm down?! We keep shooting them... Why don't they die?!" Drak splutters at hr superior and Johnty swings to look at the Chula with surprise as they slip into the shadows of the building.

"Stow that shit, Private." Johnty spits at Hr then turns, to the others "Watch the yard. Secure the back. We're not dyin' here today."

The Agents take up firing positions at windows and doors.

"You okay?" Johnty asks Jax softly and Jax stares back, deer in the headlights. He nods. Johnty takes a moment to let his hand rest on Jax's knee. No need to speak, the affection raw.

Sraxerg moves to the window searching the garage floor, desperate not to step on anything that would make noise. He edges forward to peer through the dirty glass. Then...

THUD THUD THUD.

More noises... On the garage roof now. Sraxerg looks up, panicked as... CRASH! The window suddenly explodes inward. Sraxerg spins, firing wildly, lighting up the garage as...He stumbles to the door, fumbling for the handle, falling... Sraxerg staggers back, eyes darting along the garage roof, gun aimed.

Nothing there.

As Sraxerg continues backing away, peering through the drifting mist at the garage, he's unaware that behind him... a shadowy figure is rising from the mist about their lower limbs.

Sraxerg doesn't see it, but he senses it. He turns, fires... the shadowy alien figure is blasted back into the mist, disappearing under the veil. Quickly, nervously, he loads another mag. Sraxerg is transfixed a moment. Then he raises his rifle to punch more rounds into the thing as... WHOOOM! The creature launches out if the mist and it swirls around it's body like smoke!

BLISTERING GUNFIRE! As Jax, Mathers and Johnty burst into the yard. They fire, as does Sraxerg.

The fusillade of bullets tears the creature up. The Agents stop firing as the alien falls to the ground.

They stare amazed at the 7 ft. tall Alien corpse... Rigid skeleton bursting out of its skin, some strange layer of machinery intertwined with its flesh.

"Oh my God... What the hell are these things?" Johnty sighs with wonder as he pokes at it with his boot.

"They're butt ugly, that's what they are." Jax snorts and the two take a moemtn to grin at one anther then Johty screams an the thing grabbed at his boot.

They light it up.

.

.

.

.

Jack was sitting up, gasping for breath as his heart pounded and Ianto's hands were gently cajoling him to lay back down before it even registered that it had been a dream. Jack's dream. A memory.

"Cyborg" Ianto said softly into the darkened room, "Sucks."

"Yeah Jack replied shakily , burying his face in the neck of his handsome comforter, "It did. We lost the entire pack. Just Johnty and me to collect the pay check at the end of it."

"And you wonder why I give him a chance" Ianto's voice had amusement dripping from those lusty vowels, "I feel your affection for him as more than an ex-lover. He is your brother in arms, you share a common bond. For that, he stays."

"No" Jack settled in more and comfort become lulling, "He stays for you too. He likes you."

"Yes" Ianto snorted, "silly little boy."

Jack grinned as he let himself drift away with the thought that they might be lost boys in Never Never Land but they nevers forgot about that tick, tick, tick.

Jack didn't fear that noise anymore.

It was just Ianto moving in the darkness of his mind.

.

.

.

.

Joshua listened for a few more minutes as his father sang softly through the bond. A song of love and comfort he remembered well and he settled again as his leg itched with that annoying pain of healing. Joshua nuzzled his father's jacket wondering where his blanket went. He liked that.


	32. Shine

Ianto was waiting for him, something that startled him as he thought he had worked him out by now. Jack was right, he needed a frickin' bell.

"Captain"

"Shit, you fit those jeans better than trousers, you should wear casual things like that more often" he leered, Ianto's eyebrow rising.

"Tell me something Captain" Ianto said gently as he stepped forward, his eyes almost hypnotic, "What do you fear?"

"Failure" John said automatically, "I fear failing those I love."

Ianto nodded, "I thought so."

"Tell me something" John countered and Ianto hummed softly, "What do you fear?"

Ianto smiled as he looked down at his feet for a moment then he looked back into John's eyes, "Rejection I guess. I fear being seen."

"Being seen doesn't automatically mean being rejected" John frowned as he felt the heat coming off the man, "Why think that?"

"You've not seen me" Ianto grinned.

"I have, you were magnificent" John laughed, "That was amazing. Dragone."

"No" Ianto snorted, then considered, "Yes."

"Vampyre?"

"No" Ianto smiled softly, "Yes."

John considered as well, those pools of liquid gold pulling him closer, "Other?"

"No" Ianto breathed softly on his face, "Yes."

"What are you?"

"Many things. Nothing. Either. The spaces between the darkness? There are many versions of me, none of them me but other versions like… copies? Each an original based on something else like … you draw a picture over and over again none are exactly the same" Ianto explained.

"No." John stepped back as something whispered in the back of his mind, something that should not be able to breach his firewalls, not walls even Jax could not….something searching him.

 _Sigh_.

John stopped moving as he regarded the creature who was examining him with open interest now.

"You do not see me, not really. None do. Jax comes the closest anyone has and I was so afraid to show myself" Ianto sat now, showing John he was no longer in any danger, Ianto had decided.

"Wow" John shakily chose a seat as well, "Jax knows?"

"He knew the moment he touched me, the first time we coupled he saw the hint of me and was not afraid. To be relieved was an understatement" Ianto laughed softly, now waiting for John to say it.

Jack did instead, startling John even as Ianto blinked slowly in acceptance.

"Chimera."

"Yes." Ianto looked over at him, "No."

Jack laughed as he walked over and settled on the arm of the chair, his arm thrown across the back in an open display of ownership. "You are a cheeky little enigma."

"Each of us is different, a mix of whoever and whatever touched us during our growth why I had hoped Joshua might prevail…why his turning hurt so much I thought I might die" Ianto leaned against Jack, letting his head rest against him, accepting the ownership without a second thought.

A couple.

"Chimera are unique, each one different" Jack agreed, "We were taught about them at the Academy. We were told they were stuff of myth and legend."

"And the legend?"

"That they were once friends to man, live and loved amongst us but we betrayed them, used them and they withdrew with despair at our childish and selfish ways" Jack said as John nodded to show he remembered.

"They were said to be…." John's voice petered out as he stared at Ianto for a moment, "you know … maybe your blood is what he needs. Did you try a transfusion when he was turning?"

"What?" Ianto was still, not even breathing as he stared at John.

"Well, Chimera are enigmas because no two are the same right? They alter and change according to what they interact with so … if there were more you than her maybe he would resist the Other?" John was leaning forward now, "do you think?"

"Owen" Jack rose, "I'll go get him."

Ianto tapped his finger on the chair "I knew you would be an interesting addition to the family Captain Hart."

"Please, I think we are past the games" John snorted, "its John I prefer."

"As I chose Ianto" came the sage reply before Ianto rose to go after Jack and John was left staring at the empty chair.

"Chose?" he whispered, "chose? Who are you?"

There was no reply but really he hadn't expected one.

Chimera do not explain themselves to anyone.


	33. hope

"In theory, it's a valid idea" Owen nodded, "However in practice it may not yield fruit."

"Owen stop that" Tosh scolded, "Talk plain, you know Ianto hates word flouncing in others as he is the only one here who can master it."

"I do not flounce young lady" Ianto frowned as she grinned.

"Oh come on, you are like an old lord swanking about whacking the whip against your boot while Jack whimpers at your feet eagerly waiting for the lashing and debauchery" Owen scoffed, Ianto's face changing for a moment in warning, Owen's grin slipping as he saw the anger hidden there. "Shit. You two are…. Serious?"

"I have chosen him as my mate" Ianto said with a soft bristling motion that startled most of them now, "Any who have reason to speak of my union speak now as I will not speak about this again. It's none of your Gorram business."

"Wow" Andy looked at Jack who was preening as he watched Ianto smoulder.

"Owen, Back to point please" John said with a sigh, "You know I hate using that word."

"OK" Owen clasped his hands together on the table, "It has merit. Granted. We didn't think of it as Ianto was also badly hurt, the pack almost tore him apart to get to them. He was in no condition to offer blood, he needed all we could give him."

"But now?"

"Now … if we want to view this as an experimental exploration I see no reason why we can't try something" Owen agreed, Ianto looking over at Jack as something occurred to him that he didn't voice. Since their coupling had started he had felt the shift, the slight change that was making him more assured and bossy. Jack. As Chimera he did imbibe of those he touched, Jack was feeding his greedy self and he was adjusting to the new DNA. He was gaining more confidence as a result and he wondered what else Jack had offered that might now assist his son.

Winkle appeared from under the table, her tiny face so sweet and Ianto found himself lifting her to his knee for a little cuddle. He was crooning as he asked if she was hungry and Jack smiled as he saw her light up, her hands clasping at his tunic as he rose to get her a snack.

So nurturing.

"What are you up to little princess" Ianto crooned as he wandered to the kitchen and opened the fridge, "look. Uncle Rhys and Uncle Andy left all that chicken. What a waste. Shame."

Little lips were smacking with glee and he lowered the entire plate to her knowing Blu-man-chu have huge appetites and she seized it with a soft whisper of thanks then took off. Ianto watched her head for the back of the house and knew she was probably heading for one of her tents to eat in peace, embarrassed when others saw how much she consumed.

"You feeding her again?" Jack asked as Ianto walked back to the table.

"She's a growing girl" Ianto defended and Jack smiled softly at the show of ownership in Ianto's stance.

"Did you find the chicken" Andy said as he and Rhys flipped through a book on gardening, apparently the blood conversation done and dusted "I grilled extra for her snack."

"Yes, thank you for that. She believes it is just leftovers. I hope she soon overcomes her shame at being hungry. She is not human, she is sad about that and tries to hide" Ianto sighed, "I hope she realises we are all different and wonderful in our own way.

"We can't all be as wonderful as you love" Jack gushed and everyone melted at the open show of affection in Jack's face as he reached out to touch Ianto who didn't pull away, instead sliding his hand closer for the clutch even as he snorted and called him a twat.

"I want to try it" Owen finally said, "Tomorrow? Tonight I will take some, give you the night and then in the morning take more? If we are gonna do this throw all we can at it, not just….Ianto I was not calling him an it, I was referring to the mutation."

Ianto's frown eased away and Jack hoped like hell it might work, it might give the little one more peace.

.

.

.

.

Joshua shifted in the cage as he smelt something approaching and he watched with silent curiosity as the little blue girl reached between the bars and placed a piece of chicken by his feet, then she sat under Taddy's chair to eat some too, her sharp little teeth glistening as she opened her mouth to display the several rows of teeth like a shark.

He watched her for a while, then hunger took over and he ate the chicken bones an all, revelling in the crunching.

She reached through again, three more times until they had eaten the plate full and she placed it down as he leaned in, her face against the bars. He licked her experimentally and found she tasted of the chicken all over her face. She giggled as she reached in through bars and stroked his face.

"Winkle" she pointed at herself.

"Josh" he grunted back, excited to make a friend.

"Taddy's coming" she whispered as she slunk away under the chair, pulling the blanket around it and he watched her until she became shadow, Taddy emerging with another plate of food, hesitating as he sniffed the air.

"Winkle?" he called softly, then chuffed, "Are you still hungry, I have another plate for Joshua."

She appeared and accepted it, again reaching between the bars to offer a piece to her new friend Joshua.

Ianto watched with interest as his son accepted her presence without aggression.

Maybe this would work?

Gods, please make it work.

* * *

 


	34. bloody hell

Owen's first time in Ianto's private room, a surprise to him as well as Jack had naturally thought Owen had cared for Ianto in here after the attack. To know even Owen was not allowed into a place he had so willingly allowed into also spoke volumes and Jack vowed to respect this union.

Owen's eyes kept drinking things in even as he checked Ianto and began the extraction, Jack sitting on the side of the bed watching Ianto's blood drain into a large bag.

"How much?" he finally asked.

"I will take about four pints, he will replenish overnight and tomorrow I repeat it then maybe after lunch when Joshy is full and more pliable I will try a transfusion" Owen said as his eyes picked up the spines of books.

""Owen, do you have to remain?"

"Sorry mate, just a little longer I know you hate having someone looking at your Lair but I am almost done" Owen said, then fiddled with the tubes, rising to remove the bottle, "I'll leave that shunt in, you are a real bastard to heal overnight and I would have to find an entirely new vein otherwise."

Ianto grunted and watched him leave, Jack closing the door and turning to find Ianto standing so close their noses touched, he barely had time to squeak before Ianto's fangs sank into his neck and hands were frantically pulling at his clothes.

"you smell delicious" Ianto snarled and Jack laughed softly, not at all alarmed by this as he knew Ianto would be hungry after the bloodletting so he relaxed into the cuddle and let Ianto drink.

The licking was divine, his dick twitching with each stoke as Ianto healed him.

"Sorry"

"Don't' be, that was fantastic and I'm a bit sticky now" Jack laughed as he realised he had creamed himself, Ianto making a noise as he moved and Jack was excited to see Ianto gracefully moving to his knees where he pulled at Jack's pants and the licking was now a divine torture.

Jack was climbing the wall as he gasped and wailed, Ianto nuzzling and licking him clean like a very naughty cat getting the cream.

Finally Ianto rose and Jack laughed as he stroked his face, "Wow."

"Sorry."

"Stop saying that, you think I didn't enjoy myself just then?" Jack panted as he let Ianto carry him to the bed….shit he's strong.

"I need you" Ianto sighed, nuzzling into Jack, "If this doesn't work…."

"I will be right here" Jack assured him, his heart reaching out for him as the thought of his own long gone daughter possibly being available only to be snatched back would be the death of him.

"It is my nature to see the worst case scenario, to see a failure looming. Joshua…." Ianto swallowed thickly, "He was my shining star."

"I have faith" Jack whispered as he rubbed Ianto's' shoulders, "I have enough for both of us."

Ianto's sigh was the only answer.

When a little blue body slithered into the bedding there were no words as the men moved to let her between their partially clothed bodies.

.

..

.

.

"This might be the only chance we get" Owen said as he watched more blood drip steadily into the container, "If he doesn't take, it might actually turn him more."

"Yes. I have considered that" Ianto nodded from the bed his pale skin almost seeping into the white sheets, "I am torn between releasing him to the wilds and putting him down if he loses the last piece of him. I will never forgive myself."

"Stop it" Jack whispered, "It will work."

"What will?" a little voice asked form the blankets.

"My son. We will try to give him my blood so it helps him be more human again" Ianto smiled at her lump and Winkle slithered up to lay with her face next to his.

"Josh? Will it stop him hurting?"

"Hurting?" Owen looked over at her with surprise.

"His heart hurts because his Taddy doesn't hold him anymore" she said with sorrow, "He is scared of bad things in his skin. He sez his skin itches all over."

"Jesus, you are communing" Owen gaped.

"He's nice. Sad but nice. He licks me" she giggled then reached out to brush Ianto's face, "He loves you."

"And I love him too" Ianto smiled sadly, "No matter what happens I will try to be a good Taddy and do what is best."

"He knows that" she snuggled against him and closed her eyes, "You are a good Taddy."

"I do try to be" he kissed her little face as he marvelled at the small spark of humanity that remained in the one downstairs. Gods, this has to work.

Jack's hand was warm on his skin as Jack placed it on Ianto's arm, Owen removing the shunt efficiently as he watched the two men stare into one another's eyes quietly.

"You know … I was worried he would be alone forever" Owen said as he rose and Jack turned to watch him. "You are not the man I thought you were Captain. If he sees you and smiles like that … you are really so very needed and welcome here. Just….just… don't leave him."

"Owen, I can't" Jack snorted as he rose to see him out, "Don't you know? He has my heart."

Ianto finally felt it beat within his own chest as he fought his emotions.

Gods, he had needed that too.


	35. blu

Joshua had eaten the roast meal eagerly, now languishing with his Taddy's jacket as a pillow. The cage door opened and he sighed expecting it to be Taddy reaching for the plate but it was Taddy climbing in to hold him.

Hold him.

In the daytime?

Joshua let his head fall against that large chest, the heartbeat he knew so well soothing as someone else entered and he opened one eye to find Uncle Owen there speaking softly to him. He couldn't understand all of the words, his mind hard to work these days but Taddy was calm, soothing so it was nothing to worry about.

A slight sting had him grunting but Taddy had started to sing a song he loved, a song Taddy always sang to help him sleep and he had missed it since Mama took him away. It was cold and scary out there and the Others were not nice, their minds muddy and their thoughts jumbled. Taddy smelt good like always and his love flowed sweeter than candy. Like always.

He remembered candy.

Another voice, this one smelt a bit like Taddy and a bit like Winkle so he opened an eye to find another man climbing into the cage as Taddy chuffed with amusement. Not anger. Taddy liked him?

Joshua didn't move but he let both eyes open to watch the man move to sit against Taddy, a comforter. Hmmm. Smelt nice. Joshua's tongue 'tasted' the air and found Taddy not only happy but touched that the man was here.

"How is he doing?" the man's voice was soft, not musical like Taddy's but sort of musical in another way. Probably had a nice singing voice.

_Yes, I think he might have too._

TADDY

Ianto made a noise in his throat that had Jack reaching for him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Ianto swallowed, "It's working. Gods, I think it's working."

Jack reached out tentatively to touch Joshua, his fingers sliding into the dense fur and he smiled softly as he started to stroke the child whose eyes were definitely his Taddy's "Hi there Joshua. I'm Jack. I'm Winkle's Daddy. Winkle likes you very much and would love to be your friend…maybe sister?"

Joshua tried to smile, he hoped it looked like one and his Taddy sighed softly as he whispered that he was happy.

Joshua slept.

.

.

.

.

He woke to find a blanket over him, not his one he loved so much but a new one that smelt of Taddy and the other man….Jack. No. Jax. His real name is Jax and Taddy loves him so much already….bonded.

_Call him Jack little bean._

"Taddy?" he croaked and hands were lifting him into a lap that was so familiar. He pulled his knees up so he was curled in those arms as his Taddy hugged him and crooned, kissing his face.

Hands on him, Taddy's growl to warn that he didn't want touching please, no touching just loves. Then this heat as the other….Jax… cuddled in too, both men cocooning the little child that lay half aware with his hair sticking up in all directions, Ianto crying softly as he stroked the smooth cheek of his son.

"It worked" Ianto sobbed, "My boy. My love."

"Tadda?"

"Hello sweetling" Jack crooned, "I am so happy to meet you, look at you, just like your Tadda except for those blue eyes."

"Your eyes" Ianto whispered, "I fed from you, look. Your DNA is in there, he has your eyes now Cariad."

Jack stared with wonder as he watched his own eyes roll to regard him, eyes his beloved daughter had once shone through and he remembered kneeing in the blood screaming for another chance, a second chance to do well by his child.

"My name is Jack but I hope one day you call me Daddy like Winkle" Jack swallowed as he stroked the hair and saw something else, "Winkle. You and her have been seeing a lot of one another haven't you. Sharing drinks and stuff?"

Ianto leaned in and saw what Jack was grinning at, a blue streak in the mousy hair.

"No" Ianto breathed with amusement, "Blu-man-chu?"

"Why not, Chimera right?" Jack sniggered, "Lets just try and stop any more contact with Owen or the poor kid might be stunted and potty mouthed."

Giggling started as Ianto kissed Jack and they reveled in the magic.

Joshua yawned as he settled more, a little hand reaching out to clasp his Taddy's collar.

He didn't know what all the fuss was about.

Too early for this madness.


	36. hi

Ianto carried his son out into the main room where they were all waiting, Owen rising slowly from his chair with open amazement as he saw the little boy in his Taddy's arms.

"Hey Joshy" he crooned as he reached for him and Ianto released his child to the only other man he had loved, his Uncle almost in tears as he sat to look inside the blanket at the naked waif hidden within.

"Someone needs some clothes" Jack said thickly, watching Winkle stalk the child with glee "Ianto doesn't want to leave him so Winkle and I will go up and get some clothes. There is bound to be something in the communal cupboard that will fit him until we can go to town for more."

Winkle took off for the cupboard the children all called the 'Wardrobe Room' and she soon found some shirts and trousers, placing them in a pile along with some socks, underwear an even a little hat.

"Well done" Jack praised, "Is there a jacket too? For the cool evenings? You might both want to walk the walkways up there to bring us snacks when we are on duty."

She lit up, scrounging around for something to keep hi warm.

She produced a jacket and they carried them down to find Ianto had again claimed his child who was sitting eating a plate of food as Andy wept with delight, hands shoving food in like the child was starved.

"Look at him go" Rhys snorted.

"Transformation takes a lot of energy" Ianto nodded as he rubbed the little back, "Oh Cariad. Wonderful, did Winkle help? Such amazing style."

They awkwardly dressed the child around the food and then Joshua burped and sniggered as he leaned into that loving chest for some more loves.

"Winkle, would you like to come up to cuddle in the bed for a while?" Ianto whispered, "You, me Dadda and Josh? One big family all warm and safe?"

She sqweed and hugged at Jack with glee, Jack laughing as he lifted her up "Come on ya mad monkey, I will carry you my little princess."

They headed up and settled in the bed, Ianto letting Jack help him out of his house slippers and they all settled with the babies in the middle clutching at one another as they touched one another's faces and examined their features like they were just meeting.

After watching the lovefest for a while Ianto reached out to stroke Jack's face as well, their love flowing as they communed.

No need to go to the metaphorical cliff, no need to hide as they openly let the bond flow and the two little ones sighed with delight as they felt it, the room filling with a spicy musky scent of life.

"Are you OK?" Jack whispered.

"More than" Ianto grinned, "Thank you for coming into my life when I needed you most, thank you for staying."

"Always"

"Mama gone"

"Yes love, I am sorry. Mama died" Ianto sighed, the pain of knowing how making him squirm.

"They kill her, make her something else" the child reasoned, "She not Mama no more. She something scary with mama's smell."

Jack looked at Ianto knowing what he was thinking an hooked his hand, "Josh is right. Full turn is lost, fully lost. She was not Chimera, there was no way to bring her back. This is a miracle and maybe her sacrifice helped make it so."

Ianto nodded silently as he hugged the children tight, leaning over their heads for a kiss which Jack was only too happy to dispense.

"So much has happened, so much sorrow" Ianto sighed and Jack went to comfort but hesitated as he saw Ianto wasn't finished speaking, "So much joy."

Jack smiled pulling the covers over the children more, letting his hand stray to Ianto's shoulder where he sought warmth and Ianto sighed as he settled in the bedding.

"They be back?"

Jack hadn't been aware of falling asleep but the soft voices woke him, blinking as he looked down at the children. Winkle was touching Josh's face as she answered "Yeah. They like meat."

"They come and come" Josh said sadly.

"We safe" she assured him, "We love and safe."

"Yeah" he agreed, "This good place."

"I not scared."

"Me too"

The children embraced and settled, Jack looking up to find Ianto on the other side watching him with that serene look of affection and he smiled.

"You OK?"

"Safe and loved."

"Me too."

Soft snorts as they settled again and the family slept, imbibed and renewed.

Chimera became.


	37. Way to go Jackass

They were like a pack of wild animals, running around in small circles bumping into one another as they snarled and growled, Ianto and Jack watching with interest as little blue legs were visible from under one of the packing boxes currently traversing the front yard as she headed straight for Josh's box.

Once Ianto had explained to the children that bright sunlight was hurtful he had managed to contain them for several days, the other children joining the fun around the house until Rhys declared loudly while he picked up the third smashed vase that he might as well just shove the remaining ones over the children's heads and then bang them together.

It had taken Winkle less than half an hour to change that in her clever little mind into a game, the other adults now giggling soflty as they try to save all the Christmas decorations and other tat up in the crawl space between attic and room where the boxes had sat.

Jack hadn't even been aware there was this small crawl space but was amused his daughter had, her clever self had scoped out the whole house and knew damned well there were hidden passages and such within the house Ianto had built so if they were ever attacked the children could hide. He now knew why he never saw some. Entire bloody rooms he never even realised were there.

The house was a maze.

Jack loved it.

**Impact.**

"Shit" Jack grunted as two boxes tumbled and he squatted the check the legs, no blue so he stood again and looked to the left to find his little ones staining quietly holding hands with their boxes together so the joined hands were in shade.

No doubt in conversation.

Little buggers.

"Josh's bedroom" Ianto started to speak softly, "I am going to open it up again. It needs a good airing out and clean"

"How close is it to us?"

"Next door, a door between I have covered with boxes as it hurt so to see that door waiting for me to creep through the check… so many times I found myself staining in front of the empty bed as I had gone there in my sleep to check for my child lost to me." Ianto sighed and looked down, looking small for a moment so Jack stepped closer and let him have his heat.

"Sounds grand. Room for two?"

Ianto canted his head, "Yes. Clever. Both of them will love that idea, I wonder if two little beds or one big one. I get the impression that they will both end up squashed in one anyway with that nightly petting thing they do."

"They love one another, both revel in having someone to commune with" Jack grinned, "So alike. That blue streak has another"

"I noticed that too, considered and think they are bonding. So young. Maybe they will not partner sexually when grown but a special bond has developed none the less that I was worried about but… well … silly. Look how happy they are. They love, all that matters." Ianto smiled as Jack's face started to frown.

"What do you mean, you worried" he asked as he moved back a step and Ianto showed surprise at the physical act by tuning to face him.

"Cariad?"

"You think my daughter is not good enough for him? What, you don't want a hybrid?" he asked, his face now blank.

Ianto caught the anger and flared back, "I AM a hybrid you fucking twat, do not ever question my thoughts on my child and I will not question those on yours. Who do you think you are to defend her to me like I just insulted her. I worried that perhaps bonding so young it might make them too close, less communal with others. Those who bond young can withdraw from family life and become wraiths like those two in the attic. Sorry I thoughtlessly shared a thought with you, I will be more careful in future when it regards YOUR daughter"

Jack realized his mistake as he knew little of Chimera and he blinked with surprise as Ianto swung and stormed inside, his pleasure in watching the children now tainted as he slammed through to the kitchen where Rhys was dicing the meat for a stew.

Ianto stood with a look of thunder as he picked up a piece of meat and shoved it in his mouth, chewing as he stared out the window at the back yard, the scorch mark visible.

"You OK?" Rhys asked with alarm as another raw chunk was imbibed.

"No" came the snarled reply and Ianto headed out the back door into the bright sunlight as Rhys barked with alarm rushing after him with the umbrella.

Ianto stood looking at the scorched earth as Jack raced out to relieve Rhys of the umbrella and he stood holding it over Ianto who kicked at the earth with his foot.

"Sorry, that was a dickhead move" Jack said softly, "I feel so…protective of her. Both of them. I will kill for them."

Ianto squatted, ignoring Jack as he now poked at the ground. "This ash needs digging up. Some fresh soil and maybe a garden or something. I don't want the children walking over it, she …I mean… they are in the ground here and it is…. Unsettling."

"Ianto"

"I will let it go but do not ever think you know my mind" Ianto rise to look him in the eye and Jack saw the hurt, "Chimera constantly defend, constantly have to hide themselves from the world around them. I do not ever want to hide myself from you. Do not make me feel like I should tempter my comments."

"Sorry" Jack repeated, "I need to remember to take a beat instead of revving up. I know."

Ianto nodded and walked inside, the umbrella ignored again and Jack sighed as he let it drop and he closed it to follow Ianto in.

That had happened so easily, one missed thought, one misinterpreted comment and he had reverted to dickhead.

Gotta try harder Jax.

John lowered his gun and laid it across his legs a he tipped the chair back up on the walkway, watching Jack morosely walk back inside. The scope was flicked shut with his thumb.

He went back to watching the tree line with a soft sigh "Dickhead."


	38. under cover

"You have to remember, he has been alone for a long time and has enjoyed his personal space" John watched Ianto lean over the walkway to look down, the sunset making him seem like he was about to fly into fire. "Love is not a simple concept for us. Soldiers like us learn to let go early on, we see something we love and we feel the loss, even as we revel in the pleasure of it there is always this little voice telling us we will lose it all soon enough."

Ianto turned to face John, his head canting as he considered and then he shrugged, "I know him and sometimes think I know all there is but then he does that fake to the left and goes for the right before I can counter."

"Solider" John shrugged, "It is our nature to destroy, especially something pleasurable. Punishment comes from within, surely I do not have to explain that to you brother."

Ianto snorted and looked back out to the incoming dark, "Think they will come tonight?"

"Three did last night, not worth waking anyone. They were curious moved on through" John stood, placing the gun on the small table set there for refreshments and such, stepping closer to Ianto, "As we must forgive ourselves, we also need to find that for others."

"Forgiveness" Ianto turned to look into John's eyes and for a moment they seemed suspended in time then Ianto blinked and John laughed softly as he stepped back.

"Shit, you do that so easily, I forget how strong you are" he rubbed at his face and took a deep breath, "I try not to flinch but man, you are like molten larva in my mind."

Sorry, that was rude" Ianto sighed softly as he looked out over the darkening grass, "I forget how strong I am. Left trapped for so long and now Jack is calling me out to play, I am finding myself getting quite animalistic thoughts."

"Understandable" John snorted, "I am not Chimera but enough Vampyre and Wilding to know that when released we are not only mighty, we are uncontrollable if allowed the room."

"Wilding, that is what I was detecting" Ianto grinned openly as he turned back to John, "What I could smell on Jack too, so long since I have had the company of fellow monsters."

John laughed now, his head lifting as he saw the playful nature of this man and how easily he must have disarmed Jack, then he glanced to the stables where Mace was walking the walkway with his rifle at his hip.

"He is a good man" Ianto nodded "Jack chose well there for you."

John spun to look at him as it all made sense, of course Jack chose Mace to stay and defend for his backbone and placed John beside him each shift for his…lack thereof. Bastard knew he would taste sweeter than candy.

"He does care for you, for all the things you have done for each other, to each other." Ianto smiled softly, "Jack told me of Gray. Also when he thinks of you does that same feeling creep into the bond. You do know that he considers you kin right?"

John nodded, swallowing thickly as he heard what he suspected.

"I've had an idea" he said after a while and Ianto hummed softly. "The tunnel is from a solid back right? The cover for one of the old wagons?"

"That's right" Ianto leaned back against the railing with no idea that he was now sex on a stick.

"In town there are several of the large travel wagons that were pulled behind teams of horses, those early ones before hovers took over. In back sections and scattered about used now like storage sheds and such." He explained as Ianto canted his head, "The fine fabric lets light in so it's like big house sized tents tight?"

Ianto nodded.

"So? Do we have enough in the coffers to go see if we can purchase a couple? They don't need to have sound wheels as we can use the stock hover to transport them, we need the tenting top only. We put one at the back door, another so we have another long tunnel … maybe a gap between the two with a small roof for shade that allows walking through from side to side … the Others will examine and see it is not a trap and the holes mean they will not tear at it to see inside. We keep the flaps open on the dull days, closed on full sun?"

"Play pen" Ianto stood upright with surprise, "You are suggesting a huge playpen outside for my waifs?"

"Yeah, even the wee Vamps can be safe in there right?" John pointed, "Huge area, means when the storms blow in we can just roll up the taps and leave the framework. Easy peasy."

"Well done Captain" Ianto shone with delight, "Make it so"

John had another project and Ianto's delight made it even more worth it.

He liked this guy.


	39. meet the family

John was right, the canopies huge as they were carefully brought back one at a time and positioned at the back door, the children already crooning as they touched the fabric and examined the flaps. John was bringing around the second one with Mace and Rhys standing to one side watching as Jack motioned for him to come back, the premeasured placement had to be precise.

Ianto saw it before they did, a bark of warning as he leapt from the top walk and landed, running to grab the side slowly tilting over Mace who yelped as he staggered back. Ianto helped them slide it off and then turned to the man, "For the love of candy, did you not see it tilt?"

"Not from my angle" Mace said shakily, "Shit, you just saved me."

"Can't have John heartbroken before he's broken you now can we" Ianto quipped softly and Mace blinked and then roared with mirth as he shoved at him.

"What Captain Hart and I may do in the confines of my bedroom are my business sir" he chortled, "Although I will confirm there will be neekidness."

Ianto sniggered too, winking as he motioned up at Jack who was watching them "We sometimes remember to do that too."

Jack felt a wave of affection through the bond and he strutted over to John, "Hey, our mates are bragging about us."

John perked up as he glanced down to see Ianto and Mace shoving each ether about, "Fighting over who has the most virile?"

"No arguments there" Jack sighed softly, "Mine. I can be semi-conscious and still cuming."

John smiled as he patted Jack's arm, I am happy for you, he is a mighty catch."

"Right, the kids are safe to come look now" Jack called loudly and there was an explosion of children.

Winkle and Josh, the two Vamps who John now knew were called Esmeralda and Randal, Daisy with the scar on her face, Ginger who was…well ginger of course, Helen carried out a little boy that seemed to be unable to walk, the girl following with the wheelchair almost identical.

"Twins" Ianto said softly, "June and Jimmy. He fell from a Hover and his parentals gave him up, she kept running away to find him so they eventually gave them both to me. They have four more to care for on a farmer's wage. Only visited once in the last six months."

Then came a wild carry on as three teenagers who were all wrestling limbs and manly grunts rumbled out.

"Malcolm, Morton and Mark" Ianto nodded, "We call them the 3Ms, the previous family home couldn't handle them once this fighting thing started, have kept it up for the two years I have had them. Tiring so best ignore it."

"Eleven" John said as he watched.

"Twelve, another is beside you" Ianto whispered, "Don't be rude, show yourself to our new family member."

John turned and squeaked with shock as a child suddenly stepped away from the canvas and a naked child stared at him, then stepped back to disappear again.

"A Chameloid" John whispered with glee, "Wow. A real live one, wow. How did you get her?"

"She came of her own free will. Others smell them, they are almost extinct" Ianto smiled. "I saw her one morning eating out of the open fridge. A little beast, likes nicking things but will return them. Just likes to examine things like a little Dragone."

"Just when you think you know all there is….hang on. Where does she live?" John looked back at the house.

"In the wall behind the fireplace. Nice and warm there. About a metre wide that wall so she has a nest and uses the wall brackets for shelves. They abhor clothes, their skin is so sensitive." Ianto smiled again, the love raw as he stared at the spot of canvas, "And so very pretty."

"What do they look like with your eyes?" John asked and before he could react Ianto turned to stare at him, the image filling his mind of a myriad of swirling colours, like a confined rainbow. "Wow."

"Yeah, that is how the Others see them, find them. Those eyes are sensitive to light because they see on another spectrum" Ianto confirmed, "Why they are dying out."

John considered "So… is there a colour they are blind to?"

"I had not….well, well, well. Once again you shot a goal" Ianto canted his head, "I have not explored that before, we shall later. Yes. Good idea. There may be a tone that they are blind to."

"Worth a check" John nodded, "If we can get it right, it may be a good defence is we get caught out with an early dusk attack or something."

"Or for the hover, in case we have a breakdown before we can get home" Jack agreed, the whimper beside him making him croon, "It's OK Wink. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good" Ianto said, repeating softly as he walked away "Good."

Jack felt the tug to follow.

It felt good too.


	40. family

Jack was laughing, large gawfs as he watched the children rampage. Winkle was sitting in a chair quietly drawing on the interior of the canvas and Ianto noted her eye for detail as the horse got some flowing mane from the sweeping pencil.

"I have some paints that might do better" he whispered and she swung to look at him with glee, following him inside where he went to a cupboard and produced some paints and brushes. "Here we go, just don't forget the horsies need grass to eat. Maybe some flowers to smell?"

Winkle hugged him and then ran back 'outside' where the Vampyre were quick to join, their artistic flare adding as they showed everyone a secret of the Vampyre world while adding clouds. Did you know they can float?

"Not for long and it takes a lot of concentration" Ianto nodded, "It's not easy."

"Show me" Jack begged, his hands clasped together like a small boy and Ianto felt a surge of affection seeing what an adorable child he must have been so with a roll of his eyes he stepped into the middle of the enclosure and breathed out, lifting his arms to rise slowly from the ground.

They gaped as he revolved in a small circle then came back down, laughing softly "Whew. I've not done that in years. Did you know we can fly like birds, only the powerful ones."

"You are powerful Father"

Ianto looked at the Chylde whose voices had been in unison and smiled, kneeling with a wink as he whispered, "Aren't we all."

Giggling as the little ones chose to be children for a moment or two, they joined the other kids in a game of jump rope, Andy showing he was quite good at it as Rhys crowed from the sidelines. Owen and Tosh held the ropes so others could play and it became over an hour of mirth.

John watched Ianto as he watched the children and he wondered, not for the first time, how long this one had walked this earth. Ianto slowly swivelled his head to look at him and John snorted as he also remembered their ability to pluck thoughts out of the air so he raised his hand and wriggled his fingers as Ianto smiled softly, turning back to the children to show John he was not annoyed with his thinking.

"Wanna do round-up with me?" Mace asked, startling John from his reverie and he looked up at the handsome cowboy complete with Stetson and grin.

"Sure, the Western Field?" John got up and was touched to find Mace had a hat for him too, a black one which John found ironically amusing. Baddies wore black. He liked that, the thought that he was a big of a rogue.

"Aren't we all" a voice whispered on the breeze and John laughed as he mounted his horse, looking back at the handsome Chimera who hadn't moved an inch.

As they rode a hover skimmed past, Jack at the controls with an almost bored look John knew was his mask to hide glee, the hover a fine old lady that Ianto had clearly spent a lot of time and money on over the years to modify for the task of mustering with the back bay roomy for little ones who had short legs and not much time to chase their mamas.

Jack brought the hover down to the dirt, the skirts billowing out like a lady swooning and more than one calf obediently clambered onboard as their mamas encouraged them with gentle pushes, amazing how these large dumb beasts can remember something like that.

Jack checked all three calves were there and let the hover inflate, the vessel rising as her skirts billowed and flounced then he began to move slowly back towards the homestead, the cows obediently following their young.

So simple.

John knew this must have taken Ianto weeks if not months to train them to do this and he was again taken with a strange silent genius of the man. He let his horse come along side the hover that moved slowly enough for a trot.

"Ianto hides, why do you think that is?"

"Her family had money, they sought them out after they eloped and make his life hell. They knew she is turned and have tried a few times to take the house" Jack explained, John's face showing his horror, "Yeah. They thought Josh gone too, I don't know if he will tell them or hide him from them for fear they will try to stake a claim."

"Shit"

"They've not been while I've been here but Owen says they come periodically, try to catch him out so I have a feeling he is on edge as it has been too long since the last visit, one may be imminent." Jack sighed as he leaned back in the seat, a little calf absently chewing on the brim of his hat, "Ianto has not shown himself, they think their beloved Lisa married a penniless orphan. They have no idea his hidden wealth or power."

"Well, if push comes to shove they might see ours too brother" John assured him, reaching out to pat the hover before letting his horse turn to catch a straggler off to port.

Jack settled back as he reconsidered his concerns.

John was right.

Ianto was not in this fight alone and if they came back they might be in for a surprise.

This was their home now and they will stand.


	41. they come

Ianto had been right to be nervy, they did come.

Ianto smelt them on the breeze like one would an incoming storm and he flew from his chair with a bark of warning as he swung in the direction of the town, "Them."

Children scattered as John and Mace looked around with surprise, Jack coming out to watch Ianto stride out into the light like it was nothing, holding his head high as the hopper came into view. They slowed and coasted to a stop, a man leaping from it as it came to rest "Ianto, we need to sort this."

"You need to leave, you have no right to be here. Get off my land" Ianto snarled, his hands clasped as he tried desperately not to show pain or fear, the effort making his nails cut the skin, "Turn and go or my men will raise their weapons."

John already had, resting it on his boot as he lounged in the swing chair with his feet up on the railing, like it was nothing yet the fuel cells were well targeted for maximum effect if Ianto gave the order.

"Ianto, please. It's been too long" a woman tried now, her skin as black as the coffee Ianto had brewed that morning and she sighed as she stopped at the front of the hopper, "You need to come in. This is too dangerous out here, you already cost us so much…my little girl…you have to go now admit when you are done."

"Second warning" Ianto was calm as Jack reached them, Tosh close behind with the umbrella like it was her who needed it with her pale skin, stopping with it over Ianto to give him some relief as he glanced at Jack, then spoke with a calm voice, "If on the count of three you do not leave I will be authorised by law to fire on you."

"Taddy"

Shit.

Ianto turned to look at the one who had no idea what was going on, his days down in that cage meaning he did not know the drill, Ianto could only sigh and crouch to catch his son as he raced to him, his eyes wide with fear, "Taddy, why are they here?"

Ianto rose with the little mocha coloured child and focused on him, on those unbelievably blue eyes looking back, "They are just leaving love."

Ianto was mesmerised for a moment by the beauty of his son, as he is every time he sees Jack's eyes and then he saw the swirl of gold seconds before the child swivelled his head to stare at the visitors, his brain working as he looked at his Grandmother, "You look like Mama."

Ianto held him tighter as he turned to walk away, Tosh hurrying to keep up as Jack stayed out in the light facing the family, "Ianto is being as polite as he can but you do see his problem here right?"

They focused on him, letting Ianto close the door.

"Ianto was ostracised by you, she chose to go with. She is gone. He is not. They were legally married so everything that was hers became his. His. What he already owned is still his. When you rejected him you did realise he is worth more than you right? You judged him on his simple clothing and soft manners of someone of service. You never thought to ask if he was part of the Jones Empire or not. Ianto has wealth, his money purchased the way of life that exists out here, not her. Her money went quickly on the wedding she wanted and the first few nights where he struggled with the guilt of taking her from you. And that little one? He is not yours. He is ours. And we will kill for him."

Winkle had ventured out to the porch and was crouched behind John as she listened, her hand on his arm, "Dadda pissed."

"Yes darling, he might shoot one"

"Good. Tadda sad. They make him feel small" she hissed, the hand sliding away as she went to comfort her brother and John sighed as he rose and called out across s the yard.

"Jack, you are too close, when I blow the fuel cells you will get caught in the debris field" he was almost upbeat as he grinned and Jack swing to gesture to him, then grin before turning back.

"Ianto has not said three, on that count John will take you out. As will Mace. Can you see my sniper?" Jack smiled widely, showing the predator that he is "Now fuck off will you? You ruined any chance of a conversation when you defaulted to blame."

Jack then turned and casualty sauntered away, knowing there was a gun at his back as the one still behind the controls had not moved bar pulling a pistol when they had first stopped.

Ianto reappeared without his child Winkle sliding around him to go in and he let his hand brush her hair to find comfort before he once again stepped into the light.

"Well?"

"This isn't over" the driver yelled, "We are not finished here."

"So you say each time, yet each time I tell you we are" Ianto sighed, signalling and Rhys opened the large doors to the stables releasing the cattle.

With a screech the woman scrambled back on board as the man pushed her from behind and they took off, the bellowing herd seeming to chase them even thought they were just heading for the clover patch nearby.

Ianto gripped the railing so hard it splintered.

Damn it.


	42. checking

Owen was still chastising Ianto who was looking longingly at Jack when they heard another engine, "Hover. Sherriff's I bet."

Ianto sighed and Jack drew him in for a soft kiss, the thing he really wanted would have to wait and he would have to be strong a little longer. Ianto drew himself up and smiled softly as Jack gave his support and he went out "Sherriff, hot day forming"

"Yeah, gonna be one of those 'Dead Dogs in the Shade' kinda days" the man smiled as he got out of the machine and waddled towards them, Ianto moving back towards the shade more.

"Come inside and have a drink with us" Ianto slid inside and found Andy anticipating his request, food and iced tea coming out. Ianto motioned for the sheriff to sit as he looked around with interest at the tidy house.

"No kids?"

"School time" Ianto replied sagely, lifting the glass and freezing as he was proven wrong, two little ones creeping around the perimeter of the room to watch. Ianto continued the motion of the glass, then placed it down noting the hint of mint from the garden.

"I thought you lost the governess" the Sherriff said and Ianto canted his head with interest.

"Gwen? She was taken, yes. Doctor Harper and his lovely wife Toshiko have started the lessons. Both have more qualification than she had, we just wanted her to feel like she had a role here" Ianto tapped the glass as the little ones crept closer, sliding under the table. Still, the sheriff hadn't noticed.

"Ah, I forget how many are here, such a big place."

"Yes. We are many"

The sheriff looked at Ianto for a moment than took a sip, looking down at his glass and then under the tale at the small faces looking up, his face changing "Well hello there, what is this? Are you two going to ambush me?"

They climbed out to stand side by side, hands clasped together looking angelic as they smiled.

"I don't know if I've met you two, how many of you are there?" he smiled as he leaned forward.

"There are no others like us" came the musical reply as the two Chylde smiled back, showing their fangs and he leaned back with shock.

"Essi, Dal" Ianto warned softly, "Behave my Chylde."

They closed their mouths and turned to Ianto as a single unit, "Sorry Tadda."

"Now go to class if you insist on being up at this godly hour." He droned and they tittered in a soft musical way as they scuttled off, leaving Ianto to sigh.

"Sorry about that, little buggers are upset with all the happenings. Bad for their sleep cycles" Ianto smiled as he watched the sheriff lean around in his chair to watch them go, "They are Vampyre, rare and exotic."

"I heard you had one…but two" the man shook his head, "Protected, right?"

"Yes, they are registered and under royal protection" Ianto nodded, "Like any rare creature of this Realm, they have special privilege."

John turned in his chair at this comment, suddenly realising they were on a Royal Planet and he pointed, "Does that count for Chimera too?"

"Things of myth" the Sheriff said as he reached for a biscuit, not even noticing Ianto's glance at John as Jack punched his leg under the table. "So are Vampyre I guess, I suppose there are still some of them out there, hating us bastards."

"That's not fair" Ianto said gently, "Some of you are quite cute when you're drunk."

The sheriff laughed then looked up as Ianto, his smile fading slightly, "You know, I do wonder when you are playing or if it's a threat of some kind."

"Ah, you have nothing to fear from me, you always bring me the lost and the forgotten" Ianto smiled happily, "When we finally call down the mother ship to enslave you, your name will be on the protected list."

He stared at Ianto, then started to laugh, slapping the table as they all joined in.

"Christ, I've not heard that one since I was a child" he spluttered.

"Yes, must be one of those old long haulers" Ianto winked, more laughter as he settled back and then the Sheriff rose.

"You know, even if you were one of those Chimera I think we would be safe. They say they always love those who love them and I don't think I know anyone else around here I love as much as you young man."

"Ditto"

They walked him out, Ianto hesitating on the porch and he finally decided to take a small step forward, "Jason, you do know that I am not completely human right?"

"I am not sure what you are" he turned to face the handsome enigma, "Sometimes I think you are a Vamp, then I think you might be a Gorvelli but you don't smell like one but then you freak me out with that look you get behind your eyes."

"It's called humour, I know it might be frightening at times" Ianto canted his head, everyone laughing.

They watched him putter off and John frowned "What the hell did he want?"

"To see if we were OK" Ianto said as he sighed softly, "He knows they were here and that's why he walked around the yard before getting in the Hover, looking for blood on the ground."

John snorted softly as he glanced up at the corner of the stables where Mace still watched the retreating Hover through his sights.


	43. fence lines

Ianto found Jack in their room…their room. He liked that. Their Room. Hmmmmm.

"Hey"

Jack looked up and smiled, rising from where he was kneeling and moving towards him, "Hey yourself. Kids are al at school, we have a few hours before the madness descends, you wanna…"

Ianto seized him and sank his fangs in, Jack squeaking with shock and delight at the rush of lust from his mate and he bucked lazily against him, the wall holding them both up as Ianto growled, his hands now sliding down for Jack's belt buckle.

Jack knew he was naked and making noises as Ianto slid into him and they started to make love, the licking on the bite so intense it was almost enough to make him come on its own, both men sighing softly into each other's mouths as they enjoyed an afternoon's delight.

"Sorry" Jack said as he lay staring at the ceiling, "I really should have lasted longer."

Ianto laughed as his head rolled to look at him, "You are sorry? I just jumped you..getting a habit that."

"You were hungry" Jack smiled, rolling so he was on his side, able to reach out to stroke that soft fuzz of hair on Ianto's chest, "I will always rather you seized the day as it were."

"We have a small window….I would like to pose a question" Ianto whispered and Jack hummed.

"Jack, I do not want to leave this place. We have shored it up and are well protected I …I fear those things will get more hungry as others do the same. Our stock…I wonder of we need to fence the area off, some high fences that are electrified at night? Am I being too weird?"

"No, you have a valid point" Jack agreed "I know it is not done around here but we should consider it. I know in some places they have a four field rotation so that every week they move the stock to the next field, a circle so by the time they get to the end of the month they are going to be moved back to the paddock they came from at the start of the month and the grass has grown again."

"It would mean a lot of work, I know you can do it it's just…it's a declaration. The town will know I have money as I will use it, I will show it." Ianto frowned, "Her family…they…"

"Might fry on it?" Jack offered helpfully and Ianto laughed as he rolled into his arms and nuzzled against him in that way that always made him warm inside, "We would need to teach the kids … I think for safety we would need a double fence, an outer property fence then an inside perimeter so the kids can play in their own space without being able to reach it. If one of their pets touched it and died it would be horrific."

"I hadn't thought of that" Ianto shivered, "You are right. It would need to be two fences, one circling the stock and a smaller one inside for us, clever man."

"Well, I would like to say that's what you keep me around for but I suspect my taut arse might help" Jack quipped and Ianto laughed salty as he relaxed and went limp.

"My lover" he sighed softly.

"My beloved"

.

.

.

.

"A fence inside a fence?" Owen squinted like he might see it.

"I get it, the first fence is for the children to be kept in, a space and the outside one that is dangerous with enough room between that the stock live in. Like… barrier, an outer skin." John nodded as he agreed, "The first one can be wooden but…"

"Their pets" Jack pointed at him as he knew John was thinking what he had, "The first fence, the inner one shouldn't be scary. I suggest the high wire like the outside one but maybe packet fence around the bottom half so it's not scary looking, also the kids can help paint it and feel like they helped with the defences then."

"Clever yes Cariad good idea" Into nodded from his seat.

"Three fences?" Rhys snorted, "Two metal and a wooden one?"

"Well… those things definitely won't be able to come in" Andy surmised, "But the entrance will be the weak point, even with double gates…. We will need strong latches or they might get smart enough to target that point of the fence line."

Jack grinned at him, "Andy, you are right, shit. We will need some high quality latches and locks."

"Sounds like as shopping trip" John rose, "I want the shotgun."

"The old fairground" Rhys suddenly blurted, "Been for sale for fucking decades, those fences are all the old chain link. We could dismantle them and bring here by the section, would fit around no problem as the inner line. Also… if we bought it there are kid's rides and things that might still be salvageable for our ones?"

Ianto blinked as he saw a plan forming and Jack swung to address Andy.

"Who owns the fair ground?"


	44. Swap ya

"You want what?" the Sherriff turned to look at the man who NEVER left his land and felt something weird inside his gut. A flip flopping deep down as the entity stood in his office with his white gloved hands tightly clasped together and the wide brimmed hat shading most of his face. Then he lifted his head and he saw Ianto's calculating stare.

"You know I am different, that this … this… expedition had been uncomfortable for me but I also know for something if this magnitude I must do it myself. Do not piss me off by making it difficult" Ianto warned, "The old Fair Ground. I want to know who owns it so I may purchase it and dismantle some of it for my babans."

"Ah" that made sense, OK Kid's entertainment…sure. Made sense now, "Well … actually my brother owns it. Mortimer."

"Morty" Ianto repeated, "Ah yes, with the Thunderbird he is always going to restore."

Laugher then as the weird feeling went and he saw it was just Ianto hiding himself as he did. Like, he didn't want people to see him or something, always covered in those clothes even on a hot day, shy. That's what it is… shy. Of course the Sherriff wasn't stupid, knew full well why but for him to coexist with these creatures that move amongst them, it was important for him to see them all as people, not their origins and he did like Ianto.

"I'll call him up, think he would jump at the chance to offload it, costing him money ya know" he picked up the phone and the conversation was brief, "He sez fourteen."

Ianto grunted, looking at Jack who made a face and asked, "Really? That much? Come on, I know the scrap man offered him under ten, right?"

The sheriff snorted as he nodded "He said to start at fourteen."

"It's for the kids" Ianto said softly and the sheriff shrugged.

"OK, ten! He said no lower"

"Thank you, you always come through for me" Ianto said in that melodic tone, "Such a good friend to us. I do hope you will come dine with us again soon the children do so love you."

They exited into the bright sun and Ianto hurried to the covered back of the hover to settle in the shade as they moved to the fairgrounds where Morty was waiting and his face showed his confusion as he looked up at Ianto in the hover.

"Ianto? Goddess Saves, you've not aged a day" he said with wonder as Ianto steeled himself and stepped into the sunlight, he reached out without the glove for skin contract, the shot of affection real as he met an old fiend and Morty smiled softly. "Bud. This is for your little ones?"

"You and Nita never…"

"Bah. Never were blessed" he shuffled as he turned away and Ianto whispered softly, "Adoption is a blessing for both parties ya know. I have a little boy at present who craves a Mama, something I cannot provide. Artistic and clever, a real star. Musically inclined. She played the piano doesn't she?"

Morty turned to look at him, "She would never go for it. So ashamed that she's not been….what do you suggest?"

"Come get him for a weekend, tell her it's a favour to me as the other children pick on him for his delicate ways. Like… a little holiday and then step back leaving her to do all the care" Ianto advised "Come Monday help her pack his things and lament that it had felt nice to have a little soul in the house, she looked so young again … it had suited her and you felt like giving him back was a mistake."

"It would work?"

"Then come sign the papers to make him yours and enjoy a son" Ianto smiled, "really all there is to it ya know. She has a big heart craving someone to love … he is perfect for her."

Morty was paused, his hand on the gate to the fairground as he turned to Ianto, "What's he really like?"

"Scared. Lonely, clever. Funny too, has a little happy dance he does on pancake day that is so sweet" Ianto smiled softly, "I love him and would keep him but… I feel she might love him more. He looks like her brother, Dean who was lost. Remember his blonde curls? Like that."

"Shit" Morty said softy as he left the gate swing open and he looked into the ruins of what had once been a place of pleasure, no longer safe with those things roaming out there.

"Ashes" Ianto said softly, "The place where Phoenix is born. Nothing is ever finished Morty, there is always another step, another breath to take. Just try it. The weekend, if they do not gel then no harm no foul. He will not know he is rejected as he will be told it is a weekend adventure."

"Done" Morty nodded "And… whatever you want this place for… shit. Take it, just… how many are there now? Little ones?"

"I have lost count" Ianto snorted, "But if you come visit you will see what your brother has. They are all happy."

"Happy, in a world gone mad" Morty nodded "Yeah. Nita wanted some happy too."

"He will be waiting for you."


	45. saving one

Anita looked at the large imposing house with a reluctant sigh, whatever this was she had a feeling it was not going to be a puppy, the door opening to reveal a child with wild orange hair who simply walked away leaving the door open as Hap grinned and tipped back his Sherriff's hat.

"Come on" he said as he ushered them in, Morty looking almost furtively and she felt her frown deepen as a large cat sitting in the back of a sofa poked it's tongue at them.

"This way, they will be in the tunnel thing so the Vampyre can play" Hap said as he pointed and she now felt a little faint as she stepped down into another world full of children. The two hovering above them holding hands as their little feet dangled held her attention for a moment then she looked down and saw him.

Ianto was kneeling with a little boy, his blonde curls like a halo around his face and his round face that of an angel so the hair was perfect, such a pale blonde it was almost white. Oh gods. He looked so much like little Meryl. Her brother had been three when he was lost, taken while swimming where they thought they were safe. She still woke with his cries in her ears and now she was looking at his replica.

"Morty!" Ianto smiled as he saw them, "Come, ignore the Chylde, they are on one of their funny moods, JOSHUA!"

A child froze with a toy raised to throw at another child, then turned to grin, "Sorry Taddy."

"Joshy?" the Sherriff lit up, "Come cuddle with Uncle Hap."

He sat and the boy rushed for a cuddle as another little blue child slid over and he laughed "Winkle, I have two knees little one."

Anita knelt to look at the little boy, "Hello there."

"Are you the adventurer?"

"Pardon love?" she blinked with surprise.

"Tadda said an adventurer was coming to take me for an adventure" the little boy smiled, his curls bobbing as he nodded enthusiastically, "He sez you have a home with no little boy so I might visit. I do not have to share, or wait my turn there. I am always last you know. They forget me all the time. I always have to be last. Tadda sez you would never make me last. He sez I am coming for an adventure with you, are you really taking me?"

"Yes" she found herself saying with shock, "Oh darling boy, yes. What is your name?"

"Moose" he said then laughed like it was a hilarious joke, Ianto snorting softly.

"Dell, but he likes Moose because he thinks it will help him grow up big" Ianto explained as the child laughed at himself some more and then did a little pose with his arms pumped to show imaginary muscles.

"Well, I think a weekend of adventuring sounds great" Mort said softly, "You can come home and we will spend the weekend doing all sorts of things including work. I am a security guard, I go around before dusk to make sure everything is locked down around town in a big tank like thing called my Prowler. You can be my deputy."

"And then you can help me with the evening meal" Anita said and he gushed with glee.

"He likes food" Ianto sniggered, "Wants to be a cook."

"Well, I can do with one of those" she smiled as she leaned in more and to her delight he fell into her arms and laid his head against her chest with a sigh.

"My Mama died" he said conversationally, "they eatted her and I was stuck in a box for a long time, I was really scared and hungry. My Mama is not coming back."

"No darling" Ianto said sadly, "But the bitey things can't get you in their house because Morty is a security man, all about keeping them out right?"

Anita was lifting him, so small, so light, so easy to hold against her as his thin arms wound around her neck.

"Nita?"

"Get the doors, he's coming with me now" she said shakily, her heart pounding as she felt a sudden fear that they might change their minds about letting her have him, she might fail again, she must save him.

Little baby boy.

Morty looked back at Ianto was gratitude as his wife calmly stole the child and the Sherriff rushed to open the hover door so she could make sure she had him away from that place that had no Mamas.

Ianto waved as the hover zoomed away and knew that little one was never coming back.

He had a new Mama now.

And all the food he could ever play with.

.

..

.

For those who have asked ….

Josh is half Ianto half human … a lovely …ahhhh…Walter colour if ya get what I mean.

Winkle is blu-man-chu.

The two Vamps who are called Esmeralda and Randal have been with Ianto forever in human years… as ancient as they are…so is he.

Daisy with the scar on her face is human, the Sheriff brought her to Ianto. In my mind she is fair haired and angelic.

Ginger is a little child who is not just ginger…it's a bright orange hair like an extra from a Dr Seuss movie, he is a Vermillion. Also saved from a massacre.

June and Jimmy are twins, Jimmy in a wheelchair. They are human. Their parents gave them up when he was injured.

Malcolm, Morton and Mark "We call them the 3Ms" are a mixture of races. Malcolm is …yeah I made him a Hoodie SNORT… a species humanoid with a sensitivity to light, wears a hood to shield his eyes. Morton is human. Mark is Bladesinger so the most aggressive of the teens and usually the winner of an argument. These three have grown up together as they were passed around homes. Ianto finally managing to make space for them and their boisterous energy.

Belle is a Chameloid who arrived of her own accord one day.

Flick is a little Dragone that is still hidden as he dislikes people. I see him looking sort of like a Klingon child as he has not even tried to have human qualities.

Dellwood lost his family in an attack, the train he was travelling on had a crèche where the children were, when the Others attacked the soldiers tried to protect them, the adults left to do the best they could .. most perishing including his parents. Yes, Ianto took the other kids as well. All human. Jenndal, Dan and Trisha.

Petey is a rare flamingeroid … yes, like a pink flamingo crossed with a human and he is more interested in cuddling his pet rabbit than interacting with others. He is relatively new and Ianto is still working to help him through his trauma of looking his flock in a storm.

John thought there were twelve children but in actual fact I have eighteen hidden in the walls and 'between' spaces of the house. Another reason why Ianto will never leave it as it is perfect for their needs.

Ianto is… Chimera. A race that assimilates with those they encounter and sort of like cousins to Vampyre. Ianto has a myriad of races within him including Catkind and Bladesinger. He is an enigma as he is able to glean from all those around him which apparently not all can do. I see Riftling in him, like he is capable of changing slightly when need be. He cannot transform into an Other even though he retains some of the strength of them from his bite.

Little Joshua will show the same traits as he grows.


	46. secrets abound

"OK, how many more are there?" John asked and Ianto hummed in question.

"I thought I met them all then you pull him out of the bloody walls. This place is like a labyrinth." John snorted, "More smoke and mirrors than a bloody government department."

"How I designed it" Ianto rose and brushed his trousers then faced John, "Moose was scared of you. He is scared of everything, I have been working for almost three hours to get him ready for their arrival and I was so sure he would bolt to the walls. It was a relief that she seems to resemble his Mama with her fair hair. I am now at seventeen until the Sheriff sneaks another into my line of sight."

"You really do want to make a difference don't you" John shook his head with wonder, "I thought such things were long since dead along with most morals. To find someone who still wanted the best for others is a surprise."

"Really Captain?" Ianto canted his head, "You didn't look in the mirror much then"

John blinked, then snorted softly, "Cheeky bugger aren't you."

"I believe it is Jack rubbing off on me, bound to happen with the amount of rubbing we do" Ianto winked then gave a blazing smile as the man in question approached, "Such fun but terrible for static."

"Ok lover?" Jack crooned proving Ianto right by rubbing against his hip and Ianto hummed, winking as he leered at John in a Harkness kinda way that had John pausing with surprise and then Ianto turned on his heel to leave. John roared with mirth as Ianto walked away showing the Harkness Arse wiggle as well and Jack followed him to their room where he somehow knew he would turn as he did to seek his arms.

"Hey" Jack soothed "It's OK. You did the right thing. He will be safe, loved and special again."

"I hate giving one up" Ianto sobbed, his hands in Jack's shirt as he pulled him closer, "Lying … little white ones to get her interested. The fear of not being able to protect him, the fear of another soul gone even as I revel in the joy on his face as he realised this was more than he was being told, he knew the unknown promise there, the hope in his little heart was raw as he waited for her to hold him. They won't bring him back, I hate when they bring them back and their little faces break to match their sad little hearts …. She will keep him, I did right. Right?"

"It's OK" Jack soothed again, his lips finding better use as they kissed and Ianto relaxed unto him more, no more words as clothing fell to the floor and they fell to the bed.

Jack wanted to let Ianto have control but he whimpered and Jack saw that he didn't want to be, this time he didn't want to have to be in control of anything so he loved him tenderly, as gently and lovingly as he never had with anyone before and as he lay holding the slumbering man he found himself grinning into the semidarkness.

"You are a shit you know" he said softly, "John had no idea how many are here, I bet he doesn't even know about that sub-basement you hide so well."

"Hmmmm?"

"Come on love, I know there is at least another level below the one you kept Josh in" Jack snorted and Ianto hummed again.

"One?"

"Ianto?"

"Maybe…ah…more? Maybe my lair is deep" Ianto teased, his lips on Jack's neck, "Don't be pushy. You know I will show you, when I can let that go too. Not easy, this letting go thing."

"I know" Jack agreed softly, "I will not push, I know whatever you have down there, whatever you are doing it is for the good of the children. I know that."

"In time, all things change" Ianto muttered as he shifted in the bed and Jack soothed with a gentle rubbing of Ianto's shoulders.

"But I will always love you" Jack whispered, "Always. Even if we never know one another's secrets it doesn't matter, we know each other's hearts. You hold mine in good keeping."

"Oh Cariad" Ianto sighed, "Such delicate things you offer me, your sweet, fragile heart."

"Gladly"

"Good, for I do need one, my own already in the palm of your hand" Ianto whispered, breath against Jack's skin almost like finger brushes.

"Go to sleep love" Jack said and Ianto grunted, complying as Jack followed him again.

Always.


	47. we can all be shiny

They entered the old fair grounds and immediately checked the fences finding them all intact and no sign the Others had managed to get in. Jack watched Ianto's fine nose wrinkle as he stalked about searching for scent and then he turned to Jack with a look of triumph.

Nothing.

In all the time that this poor old place had stood here, not a single Other had managed to find a way in.

"Shame we can't transplant the house" Owen said as he looked around, "Look at all this."

"Too close to people" Ianto replied softly and then smiled, "Besides, the fences are transportable. We just roll them up, cement them in around the property and there ya go. Look at the size of this, not only safety for the children but the stock as well. Look at it."

Owen stalked over to what appeared to be a donkey and clambered on, then squeaked as it started to rock back and forth, everyone laughing as he clutched at the handgrips painted to look like reins, laughing with excitement.

"Kinetic energy" Jack said with wonder, "Shit. Some of these still work."

"Any that do, we might take too" Ianto swung to address the men, "We spend today looking at that, deciding what we take for the babans. Only once we have stripped inside do we remove the fences, while they are up we are safe in here."

"Help" Owen choked with laughter, "how the hell do I get off?"

Mace walked over and plucked him off then helped him stand, both laughing as John watched his lover pat Owen on the head and look over at him with affection. Ianto noticed and smiled softly, glad to see things were still progressing there.

"Inside" Ianto said to Jack and they left the others going over old rides then Jack unlocked the door to let Ianto in and Ianto let out a breath of relief as the shadows enveloped him as he pulled off the wide brimmed hat to look around.

"You OK love?"

"Yeah, just a bit bright out there" Ianto turned to smile at Jack, leaning in for a kiss, "Do you think this could work?"

"I know this will work" Jack confirmed for him gently, "I think this is a brilliant move and I know Winkle will want those!"

Ianto turned to see what Jack was pointing at and saw toys stuck on a wall behind a stand with things set up, "what is it?"

"It's a fixed game, come look" Jack led him over with a hand to the small for his back, a show of affection and protection that felt oddly comforting and Ianto watched Jack pick up a ball then throw it at the wall making dust fly everywhere as they laughed, then it seemed to tumbled though things and land next to a number. "They are always rigged so the punter thinks they have a chance but the balls are always bigger than the space they need to fall through for the big prizes, only little prizes won with a lot of fanfare."

"Cheating!"

"Exactly, I worked one of theses in the summer when I was a teenager" Jack laughed at Ianto's look of confusion, "Everyone knows they are rigged love, that's part of the game. You pretend you might win anyway then settle for what you do get like it's what you were aiming for. Been around for centuries."

"I… I don't like crowds, never been to one of these" Ianto moved around the side of the display and to the wall, plucking a toy pulse gun form the board and pulling the trigger, laughing as a small sound emitted.

"Batteries still work" Jack pointed out, "Wow. Must have been at least ten years since the Others migrated this way, look at that."

Ianto looked around at the stalls all along the large barn-line interior.

"We take everything … no. We take most, we leave some so when we go the local kids can scavenge and find some cool treats left behind" Ianto said firmly, "No way we need all this."

Jack pulled him close and kissed his forehead lovingly, "Softie."

Ianto canted his head and they kissed, then a throat clearing had them parting to look back.

"Sorry… Owen is…ah….stuck." Mace sighed, "Johnny wants to cut him out, Owen wants the ride he is currently struck in and they are screaming at each other like three year olds."

"Don't tell me" Jack sighed, "John wanted a go and Owen beat him to it?"

"Yeah" Mace started to giggle, "I had no idea Johnny could be so juvenile. He's filthy from all the shit has clambered on, will need a hose down."

"Not the first time" Jack winked and the two headed out to pull Owen from the …whatever and Ianto explored some more feeling sorrow that he had missed out on what had clearly once been a lot of fun.

Then he looked out the window to find Jack standing on the back of a large red bug, his arms under Owen's yanking with all his might as Mace and John scuttled about trying to work out where to stand to catch them when they flew back and he grinned, watching Owen pop out and all four men wind up on the ground shrieking with mirth.

Still fun to be had.

This could all be shiny again.


	48. babies everywhere?

"Jack… I want to say thanks" Owen said as they unbolted a springy sea horse from its moorings.

Jack looked over at him, "Well … you would have come out one way or another mate."

'No… I mean … ta for that and hopefully for not telling Tosh…but…no … I mean" Owen sat back and looked at Jack, "Thanks for coming into his life. I've never seen him so animated before, you've injected life into him. Lisa… he never looked at her the way he looks at you. You know that? You … please him. It's just nice to see, that's all."

Jack sat back now, watching Owen look embarrassed by his comments working at the bolts again and he smiled, "I never thought I would find my Mecca, thought such a thing was a fairytale but now I stand next to him and feel a calm I never knew I could possess. It's mutual, the happiness."

Owen grinned as the bolt finally started to give, "Good. Good. Stay, right? We need you, he needs you. This is Mecca, I can attest to that."

Jack looked over to where Ianto had ventured out and was kicking at the wall with interest, a gloved hand finally tentatively poking at it as well. Like a blind man in a room full of glass. So unsure, so … childlike.

"Hey" Jack called out, "wanna see what that does?"

Ianto turned and canted his head as Jack rose and brushed off his pants, then walked over, "See this lever?"

Jack pointed to a hand lever and Ianto nodded, Jack tapping it as he said "Pull it."

Ianto looked dubious but did so, then gasped as the wall exploded with life, water sprouting form holes to wash the dust and grime away, revealing little faces. Children spiting at one another like a game, Ianto's face lighting up as he gasped and clutched his hands together picking out animals as well now, trees and a forest scene emerged.

"Mara" Jack said softly, "It's an ancient Mara depiction in the Great Woods."

"I must have it" Ianto demanded, turning to Jack with his eyes blazing, "Please my love, I must have this, if nothing else. Oh gods, I know where I want it, the garden it will feed….Oh…oh … I want it."

"Then you shall have it, if I have to dig the entire place up with a planetary back cut" Jack said softly, Ianto seizing him and kissing him silly.

Then Ianto turned and shouted, "Look! Look what we found!"

Everyone rushed to look and soon Owen was in the water scrubbing at a little face, "Shit, it's marble under the dirt."

A face became white, another a soft grey as it showed each child or creature was individually carved.

"My goddess, this is worth more than the entre place" Ianto sighed, "He has no idea what he had. I must give him something, I cannot…"

"Hey" Jack interrupted, "He gave gladly and the money saved can be used. What we don't take we will reuse and leave electric fences. Not as big or as good as what we are taking but enough for the daytime so children can come and play here. Yeah?"

Ianto smiled, "Really?"

"We will call it Torchwood Gardens, plant things to brighten it all up and let the town know more about us, encourage them to use it and see that we are just a family trying to survive like them. Maybe once we have our own playground set up we invite them out for a picnic or something, let all the kids play and let them see those who need homes."

"Sneaky" Ianto nodded, "Clever man."

"Also, Dell will come play, will know he still has a place in our hearts and not feel we just gave him away, all the kids can make friends" Jack hugged Ianto, "They will all be safe, then if you want we can use that hulk of a transporter me and John have been restoring to once a month pick them up in town and drop them back before dusk safe from any Others, no attack can enter that hull."

"Oh Jack, you think? Like a village fair sort of thing? The kids can make cotton candy and stuff for the day, it can be included in their lessons then… really… you think we might find a home for one or two this way?" Ianto seemed so delicate and Jack knew those kids were his Achilles heel.

"Come on love, come sit in the shade and think on the garden you want to build for this monstrosity I know Winkle will try to bathe in" Jack sighed theatrically and was rewarded with that light musical laugh.

Goddess above….he loved this man so much, this enigma.

John watched Jack's features soften and become more youthful as he stared at Ianto like he was a giver of life.

Maybe he was.


	49. line?

The garden did look great, Ianto still working as the large pagoda style roof was going over top for shade. He was currently on his knees digging over the soil to plant some border plants when he heard a hover approaching and looked up expecting to see more fencing move past towards the far perimeter where the fencing would soon go up but to his horror he recognised his in-laws again.

He sighed as he got to his feet and then after considering options he waved to let them see him, their hover changing course to stop by the large garden. Lisa's brother got out and then turned to help his mother who looked upset and he sighed inwardly as he waited for them to come under the shade. He could either be combative or pleasant, on a day where he had been happy and content with the world he did not want a fight so he decided to be calm.

"Hello Ianto" Ben said as he led his mother to the seat Jack and John had already put there, waiting for the potted plants to go either end.

"Hello Benny" Ianto said softly, then he slid his eyes to the house where Winkle stood with a glass of juice for him and he sighed as Josh ran past her towards him with his arms outstretched and he caught him as the old woman gasped.

"Joshua?" she whispered.

He looked over at her and grimaced, sliding from his father's arms to head back towards the house and she rose with alarm as Winkle handed the glass to Ianto and turned to follow him back in. Then Joshua called out, "Daddy!"

Jack strode out with the rifle on his hip and eyeballed the man who was now reaching for his own gun and Ianto said softly, "I will kill you before you draw that if you intend harming my mate."

"Your mate?" she asked.

"Yes. He is mine" Ianto rose to look at her as he changed his mind to combative, his chin to his chest as he looked through his lashes like a predator, "The other parental my son looks to, who will kill for him, die for him and definitely burn this world for me."

"We didn't come here for trouble we came to… is it true? You've purchased the old fair grounds?" Ben demanded, "I thought her money was gone."

"What makes you think I spent anything to get it? Maybe the Sherriff owed me his soul and this was his brother's way to buy it back?" Ianto said in a low droll tone and the old woman suddenly snorted and clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"I swear Ianto Jones, you are still a bloody showman" she laughed, "Lisa did love the theatrics."

Ianto smiled and it was like the sun coming out as he dropped the Vampyre side, a more affable and gentle man looking at her, "If you must know, the sheriff's brother owned it and gave it to me free of charge as I wanted it for the babans here. The fencing is going up around here to protect against Others and some of the rides and things for the children I care for are coming here as you can see. As for her money, you know as well as I do that was always mist and fog. You gave her paste jewellery, the real jewels were taken by your boy two summers before and you were too proud to tell the insurance company. This way you could blame her and she agreed to it in return for being allowed to leave with me. Do you really think she didn't tell me? I cannot offer you anything. There is nothing left or you. My son is mine, always was, always will be. You have no power over me and now Lisa is dead. The Others killed her, you have nothing to hold over me."

"I wanted to see him" she slumped.

"He knows what you did, each time you come to threaten and cajole he watches and knows." Ianto shook his head sadly, "he is not scared of you, he is merely not interested."

"Ianto!" John called as he stalked towards them, "Can I put the bug one where Owen can see it? I wanna see how long before he tries to get in it again."

"Sure" Ianto nodded, then looked up, "Noon. Gotta go in for the children's lunch."

John smiled as he looked over at the woman then his smile became feral, "Yeah, good thing you don't turn to ash in the sun like the Vampyre even if you are twice as dangerous as one."

Ianto canted his head and turned to walk inside, John looking at the two still on the seat, then he addressed Mrs. Hallett "If you really want a way back in try softly? Come to the opening of the gardens when we let everyone come see. Look at the children, the life we have here and then see what your daughter died for."

They rose to leave, looking the house one more time and seeing the little face watching them with her teeth showing, her little blue hair standing up like Medusa's snakes.

Winkle watched their hover go and then slid away from the window.

There be dangerous things in the shadows.


	50. visitors

It is easy to become complacent. A gentle life, a simple routine and lots of laughter filling a space … you can forget. Let things slide.

Ianto was standing on the back porch looking at the play area as he wondered if they should put some mats out before the crowds arrive when he got the first glimpse of…something in the far distance and he frowned as he tried to pick what it was, then his face changed a she turned to call out "Incoming. Looks like a posse."

Jack was there in an instant along with John and their raised their binoculars to look, then John cursed and muttered about things coming back to haunt. Ianto tuned to look at him, "Are they after you?"

"Maybe" John shrugged, "I am a bad bastard sweetling."

"Then get inside, Mace and Owen to the walkway with weapons drawn but not aimed. Yet" Ianto demanded as he watched Tosh call the babies in for a snack, little ones all excited about the afternoon of fin they were going to have with the townsfolk, missing the coming storm. "Just a show."

"They might be coming for me too" Jack reminded him softly, "I am a bad bugger to Tiger."

"Well unfortunately for them I am not in a giving mood and you are mine"

Jack felt a swell of delight at the snark and went after John as Rhys came to stand on the bottom step, s shield between Ianto and those they did not know. Although Ianto knew Rhys would be little help and if it came to a bum fuck he would have to save him it was still touching to see his loyalty.

Five men in Hovers came at speed and came to a halt by the jungle gym, looking at the fencing with something akin to disgust and one reached out as Ianto called calmly, "It's electrified. lt will send you back a ways."

"What the hell it this?" another demanded.

"My property last time I checked the deeds" Ianto replied as he took a deep breath and stepped from the porch into the light, moving to stand on the other side of the fence ignoring the guns swinging to train on him. He knew they were becoming aware of the guns trained on them in turn a several weapons were loudly cocked including the ssft him of a pulse. Ah, Toshiko.

"We've looking for someone, chasing a fugitive" the man on the ground flashed a badge and Ianto canted his head like they were discussing livestock, not the wanted poster of John Hart being thrust through the wire gingerly.

"Well, if I saw him I would give him the same polite 'piss off' that you are receiving. My children are not subject to … those sort" Ianto's top lip quivered as he whispered his reply and the man watched with a mesmerised gape as Ianto let it lift enough to show a fang then let it drop "Probably tastes sour. I don't do that, I like my men god fearing food, much as yourself. Sweet meat."

Silence as they stared at one another.

"What did he say Larren" one yelled, "can't hear him!"

"He sounds… young." Ianto was not speaking so gently it was like he was in the man's head and his eyes widened, "probably still a virgin?"

The man stepped back from the wire with horror as a hover rounded the driveway and changed course from the designated hover ports to come over to the fence line, the Sherriff calling out as he neared "Larren, that you? You bothering Laird Jones?"

"Laird?"

"He's our Laird around these parts, yeah" the sheriff leaned forward and nodded to Ianto politely who canted his head forward in reply and smiled at his friend, his face transforming into one of beauty before settling back into resting bitch face.

"Larren?" the young brother called agin, "What's he say about me? He was looking at me, did he ask something?"

Ianto looked at the teenager with wide eyes, "I was asking if you've had yourself a girl yet. You smell so …fresh."

The two lawmen stared at one another and then the Sheriff let out a gawf of laughter, "Go on Larren. You've bitten off more than you can chew here, if you are doing your bounty hunter thing you either lost the trail and stumbled into a briar patch ot your man did come this way the these lovely people ate him for Sunday roast. Either way, he ain't here!"

"Ate? Did you say ate?" one sputtered.

"I'm sure he didn't, I was joking. Laird Jones, did you eat someone else? I told you ya have to register your hunts, any kill must be tagged, it's law!" the sheriff mock scolded and Ianto smiled freely now, the huge mouthful of teeth on display as he let his freak flag fly and some moved their hovers back a tad.

"Aw, now don't be like that. He's an amicable enough fella. Anyway, sounds like he just ate" she sheriff was enjoying himself and leaned back into the persona he was creating for himself, "Hope you make it home before dark, we have three packs around there at the moment in a turf war. Mighty hungry…and the vampires do fly as dusk to feed, wondrous sight. Like giant birds of prey…huh. I guess the gurly technically is one. This is a protected area under my jurisdiction and I think you need to leave now."

More townsfolk had started to arrive and some stormed over demanding to know who these people were upsetting their benefactor and Ianto closed his mouth to turn to them, meek and attractive again, "They think I am harbouring some …. Some… criminal. Here. With my children! As if I would allow that."

"Don't be a fool, this is a place of peace and tranquillity, now piss off ya fuckers! Leave our Master Jones alone, he's a good man. Keeps us safe he does, go on. Get going!" one of the large men roared as his children raced through the open gates of the parking lot to get Ianto's who were streaming out with matching screams of glee.

As the children started to clamber onto equipment the posse moved on and the Sherriff called after them, "I'd move it to Mac 2 if I were you, top speed might do it. I bet that young one got his attention!"

With no idea that he was actually hitting the nail on the head, the Sherriff ensured a trouble free day as the hovers took off and the dust settled.

Ianto watched them go and knew they would make the far township well before dusk and settle for a gripe and general interrogation of the townsfolk about their weird orphanage. He smiled to himself as more started to arrive for the afternoon invite to high tea. The town would bloody destroy them for even suggesting he was anything but the lovely polite man he was.

On the outside.

Snigger.


	51. a quick job

Jack tightened his grip on the reins to Janet as he pulled her to a stop. Up ahead, the rain had washed out part of the road.

With a heavy sigh, he debated what to do. If he backtracked in order to find a route that bypassed that section of the road, it would delay his arrival home by at least a half day. Should he brave it by trying to cross the muddy area?

Ianto hadn't liked him going on the stock run as it was, the need for more money meaning they either sold some of their stock in exchange for the credits or started to kill their stock to eat themselves. Not an option. After a day's travel and night away, he just wanted to be home with Ianto, credits safe in his saddle bag and some things for the kids. These credits meant they would be able to hold out over the winter months when their crops would not bring any income.

The other 'secret' money was able to be kept for that rainy day they hoped never came. As agreed, it was not to be touched unless there was an emergency, they had to be self sufficient. They could not live on meat alone, they needed supplies and now he could spend the money in the local township, ensuring those local businesses enjoyed some winter earnings as well. As always, Ianto had seen the sense in that and agreed to Jack taking the stock to the higher bidder, of course going alone since John was still on that Wanted Poster somewhere and Mace had the bloody cold on his chest.

He had promised, home before dusk.

Deciding it would be better to take his chances, Jack prodded Janet forward, gently pushing his heels into the horse's side. Usually an obedient horse, it surprised Jack when she sidestepped and hesitated. Did his horse sense something Jack couldn't see?

With a scan of the area, Jack resolved going ahead was still the best option. Jumping down from his horse, he guided Janet through the murky water. Coaxing her, he said, "Come on, girl, just a little further. I promise you some primo hay and maybe even a sugar cube or two if you get us safely home by nightfall. Come on the bitey things will be here soon love."

Reluctantly, the horse complied and started to walk along the road behind Jack. The further they travelled, the deeper the mud got until both of them were finding it difficult to move.

Just as Jack worried they would become stuck, a lightning bolt came crashing down right in front of them. Neighing in fear, Janet reared up causing Jack to be knocked down. With a hard thud, he pummelled to the ground, knocking the air from his lungs.

The mud sloshed around him, pulling his body deep into its thick grasp. Jack blinked once, twice, three times before he tried to sit up from the murky ground. A sharp pain radiated up his abdomen. Recognizing the feeling, he knew the fall had earned him a set of bruised ribs.

With concerted effort, Jack climbed to his feet. As he turned to find Janet, his eyes grew round with concern.

The horse was whimpering and she wasn't placing weight on her right leg. Jack moved towards her and gently lifted the leg from the muddy water. There was a huge crack on her hoof as well as a deep gash at the first joint. What could have caused such a horrific injury?

He placed his hand into the mud. Below the surface, he felt the edge of something rough and hard. Although he couldn't see it, he was certain it was a large rock, most likely brought down by a mudslide from a nearby hill.

Jack reached out and took Janet's muzzle into his hands. He leaned his face against hers and whispered, "It's alright, girl. You did the best you could. This is my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard."

With deep regret, Jack contemplated what to do. When a horse broke its leg, there was only one thing to do, but he hoped it wasn't the case.

He tried to swallow the lump of pain in his throat.

Lightning cracked across the sky, illuminating the air for just a moment. Not far off in the distance, Jack saw the flickering gas lights of a small town. Maybe Janet could make it to Weevil Springs—which was closer than home—if he helped her stay off the leg.

As he ran his hands through his hair, he sighed. With a heavy heart, he removed the saddle and attached bag from Janet to make her load lighter. With determined resolve, he started the walk to Weevil Springs with Janet beside him.

He hoped he could get word to their Sherriff through the local law's network so he could go let Ianto know that he would not be home tonight after all.

Another night apart would make Ianto doubly antsy for his return.

He would not sleep, neither of them would.


	52. wet night and sorrows

Rebecca was working in the kitchen on dinner when she heard a commotion from down the hall. The shuffling of feet made her turn in the direction of the noise, finding her mother coming into focus.

As per usual, the older blonde woman was in a nightgown with only a robe around her and her appearance was dishevelled. Her hair was out of place and her eyes were darting around the room in a confused look.

"What time is it?" her mother asked.

"It's almost dinner time, Mother," Rebecca replied as she walked over to her. "Are you hungry?"

The woman shook her head. "No, I just wanted you to read to me again. You know how a story is the only thing that makes me feel calm."

Rebecca held back the sigh she wanted to release. Her mother had been sick from the time she could remember with an incurable unknown ailment which caused mental fragility. The family did the best they could to keep her content, but the lack of her faculties was felt by the entire Caldwell clan.

"Why don't I take you back into your room and have Lydia read to you?" Rebecca offered as she put her arm around her mother's shoulder. "I need to finish up dinner. I'll send a plate in when it's ready."

The older woman pulled away and said in a shrill, accusing voice, "But you know you reading to me makes me the happiest."

"Mother, I want to read to you, but I have to get this meal finished for the family. How about I read the Bible to you before bed?"

Reluctantly, the older woman nodded and allowed Rebecca to guide her back to her room.

A few minutes later, Rebecca was putting the finishing touches on dinner when she heard Georgie yell from the family room, "There's a man outside."

She made her way from the kitchen at the back of the house towards where all the commotion was happening.

Her brother was looking through the front window.

"Get away from there, Georgie," their father ordered as he walked over to the door and opened it.

On the other side stood a tall man in a wet great coat, boots and hat, the latter which he promptly removed. He also had a saddle and bag slung over his shoulder.

The stranger looked up and made eye contact with her father, stating, "Good evening, sir. My name's Jack Harkness. I'm from the next township and need somewhere to doss for the night, might I use your secure barn?"

"What brings you out to these parts, Mister?"

"I was making my way home to Woody after moving some stock to the Grimes brothers when my horse was injured." He paused for a moment before continuing. "She barely made it here. I saw the sign for the livery and needed to find out how bad the damage is to her leg."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Harkness." He glanced past him out the door. "Let's go take a look at your horse's leg and see what can be done."

Several minutes later, the two men entered the house with sullen looks on their faces.

Rebecca sucked in her breath and held it. The man was not only tall, but carried himself with confidence. He was incredibly striking with shaggy black hair and piercing blue eyes. The stranger caught her staring at him, causing her to quickly avert her eyes as a blush crept across her body.

Rebecca's father gestured for the Harkness to sit down in the family living room. "As I said outside, your horse is going to need to stay off that leg for at least two weeks in order for the wound and pulled muscle to heal; and even then, she may not be rideable afterward. I'm assuming you'll be needing a horse in the meantime."

"Since Janet will need to remain here at your livery while she recovers, I will indeed need another horse for the time being. Are there any for sale?" the Harkness asked.

Mr. Caldwell shook his head. "I'm sorry, Harkness, but we had a settlement party clean us out of all our horses a week ago. They're due to bring a couple back on Monday though."

"Damn, my family will be waiting for me, I was supposed to be home today. Do you have any way of contacting your local constabulary? They can contact my local Sherriff, he's a friend who can go let my mate know."

Mate.

Rebecca sighed as she saw that he was spoken for, the banging on the ceiling making her frown as she looked up and then reluctantly went up to read to her mother.

Jack rubbed his face as he learnt with relief that the rancher had a shortwave and Ianto would soon know the score.

Poor Janet.


	53. bump in the night ... damn it all

"But will she recover Cariad?" Ianto's voice was full of concern and Jack smiled as he held up the mouthpiece.

"She will love, might be spending the rest of her days getting fat though, might not be ridable" Jack replied and the sigh in response spoke volumes. That horse would want for nothing.

"Just one more night Tiger. Tomorrow at first light the large transporter can come get us, it usually fits two horses so Janet will have room to lay down if she needs to" Jack soothed, "Tell the kids I am sorry and will have some treats."

"You will, will you? Anything for me mister? I will be there to count your limbs"

Jack laughed, the sound warm and musical as he told him to behave and they signed off. Jack turned to the man, "Thanks for that Dale, he will relax now. Well … sort of."

"Come on, let's eat and we will see about a bed for the night. You are not sleeping out there in the barn even if it is secure" Dale Caldwell scolded but Jack shook his head.

"This is a dangerous world, for all the trust you are placing in me I will not overstay my welcome" Jack leaned in and whispered, "And your oldest girl there is too uncomfortable knowing I am taken."

Dale blinked with surprise and then nodded, the sudden idea of a man in the house might not be a good idea after all. He had not noticed her age, she was blossoming and becoming a woman. Yes. It was best to be more careful.

Jack settled for the night and was soon asleep as his horse shifted in her stall, her injury throbbing softly behind the medications provided by the kind man.

.

.

.

..

Jack was woken by Janet's soft wicker of alarm, something he always took seriously and he sat up rubbing his eyes, "what?"

He listened and heard the sound of claws ticking on the cobbles outside. He cursed softly as he rose and peeked out through the slats to find Others in the front yard. As he watched them move about there was a boom of lightning that lit the entire yard and he swallowed as he saw more than a dozen of them.

Another strike and he knew why they were there. The security fencing had failed along with the power cells, no doubt one taking a lightning strike and they had simply wandered in. Jack found himself hoping the stock was OK, these people were kind and definitely did not need to lose their meat.

Then he felt his mouth go dry as the front door opened and the ill lady wandered out to the front porch, waving her arms as she called out "shoo now, get to work."

"Shit" Jack fumbled with his Webley and checked again, finding the young woman calling out with horror from the doorway as the poor woman now stumbled into the yard, the Others turning to regard her with open glee.

"MAMA!" Rebecca howled as the Others started to surround her, Dale appearing beside his daughter with a shotgun that Jack knew would be useless in defence. After all … two shots against twelve was pointless. Jack sighed as he looked at the Webley, same goes for six really. Jack squared his shoulders as he reached for the door latch, six…eight…three. Didn't matter. He couldn't stay in the safety of the barn while the poor sick woman met her doom. Especially since the man was already storming for his ailing wife with a determined snarl.

Jack stepped out and started to fire, the door swinging shut behind him.

Three fell by him and another from Dale before the Others started to move back.

"Go on, get! We all know we can't kill you all but we can kill some more. You want take the risk that the next bullet is for your pelt?" Jack roared, "I know you understand me. I know you are still intelligent enough to know when it is not worth the risk. Go! We will burn your dead."

They seemed to consider, then turned and walked off, three more appearing from the shadows as the girl screamed and clung to her mother. Jesus, finally Jack saw more moving beyond the original light. They would have been dog meat for sure…Other meat anyway.

"They listened" Dale panted as he looked at Jack with confusion, "they understood."

"They were human once, there is some memory of that. A crumb of humanity left in some. Not all, but some. I've seen some respond before so took a punt at it. If nothing else, they value their own lives" Jack looked around and motioned towards the house, "Let's get inside. I don't' think I will sleep again tonight, I will keep watch."

"I will stay up with you" Dale nodded, glancing over to his daughter as she helped the poor woman up the steps, her face full of confusion as she looked around.

"Where did the doggies go?"

"Tomorrow morning ma'am, my partner might bring one" Jack answered softly.

He fetched more ammo from the barn.


	54. a touch of calm

The sound of the Hover had Dale reaching for his gun but Jack shook his head as he recognised the tone, "It's mine."

They spilled out to watch the Hover come to a stop and then lower to the ground, Ianto first out the door and Jack smiled as he stepped back into the shade of the porch to greet him. They kissed as Jack held him then a little bellow had Jack turning with glee, "Stinker!"

The tiny Blu-man-chu ran for him, her face full of delight and he lifted her high as she squealed some more then he set her back down, and she saw Georgie. "Hi! We got kitties. Do you need a kitty?"

"The latest clowder, we wondered if you might like a cat or two for the mouse invasions this time of year" Ianto said politely and Dale smiled as his daughters raced to the Hover with their little brother. Joshua emerged with them, running for the barn where they no doubt had a little play area. "Oops, there goes our boy, Josh. Winkle is our adopted daughter."

Jack grinned as he followed them "I'll get Janet loaded with Mace, you go inside love. You know the heat is a killer with your pale complexion."

Ianto entered the house and looked up the stairs as the mother was heading down and she paused then started to scream, pointing at him as she bellowed "Vampyre!"

Ianto froze, not sure how to respond to the blatant accusation, then the children flowed around him and she blinked, then pointed at Winkle, "BLUE MAN CHU! OOOOOOOOOOO"

She raced after them and Ianto followed to find her on her knees hugging the little girl who seemed to be taking it with good grace, even if her hair was standing on end. Ianto left them to it and found a little one watching him, "Are you a real Vampyre?"

Ianto sat and looked at her with a canted head, "I am a Ianto. What is your name?"

"Lydia. Can I keep the kitties?" she smiled.

"Yes. I am part Vampyre, and yes they are for you" Ianto whispered, winking at her then watching her race off to tell her brother they were keeping them. He glanced over to find the man sitting there with his mouth open.

"Did you just inform my daughter that you are a …a…."

"Enigma" Ianto sat back, "I am part this, a bit of that, pinch of something else. Your poor wife saw my eyes adjust and saw the part that is Vampyre. I do not eat people, I only ever bite my Cariad. Honest. He seems to like it."

Dale found himself snorting with amusement at the man who clearly would not hurt a fly, so gently spoken and kind in the way he spoke to Georgie. Ianto went back to the other room and found that Winkle had managed to escape, the woman left cuddling a doll as she rocked back and forth, Ianto settling to watch her with concern.

"Mama got the fever and her head isn't right now" Rebecca said as she watched Ianto regarding her mother. He nodded to show he had heard her, and then he slid to the ground so he was eye level.

"Hello there" he said softly, the woman settling her gaze on his and stilling. "What's you name dear child?"

"Melanie" she said calmly, reaching out to touch him like she was unsure if he was real.

"Melanie. Melly? Nice" Ianto smiled and shuffled closer so she could place her hand on his cheek, "Melly, look into my eyes."

They froze, like statues on the floor and Rebecca watched for a few minutes them felt weird, rising to fetch her father. He returned with Jack to find the two still locked in a strange staring match, her hand on Ianto's cheek and his on hers. Like lovers about to kiss.

"Tiger?"

Ianto didn't blink, just the hand on his knee flicking to tell Jack to shush. Jack settled and shrugged then watched as Ianto started to hum.

"Let me call you sweetheart" Dale whispered, "Her favourite song. I used to sing it to her when we were courting."

Ianto's hum changed to the song, singing it with a sweet harmony to her hum that had started, then she started to sing. Their serenade was pretty and everyone was transfixed as it came to an end then Ianto leaned in to kiss her gently, then lean back, "Well Melly. That was nice. I like that song."

"I do too" she replied happily, "Dale played it for me on the piano at our wedding so he did. Would ya like a cuppa Ianto?"

"Yes please, sounds divine." Ianto smiled gently.

She rose and walked calmly to the kitchen then placed the kettle on the heat, humming as she collected cups, calling out "And your man? Jack. Is he having one?"

"We all will" Ianto called as he slid into an chair by Jack and yawned, "that took a bit. She will soon tire too. After she has slept she will be her old self. It was a blockage in her synapses … took a while to sort."

"What…what did you do?" Dale asked with wonder as his wife opened a cupboard and started to plate some baking.

"I fixed her" Ianto said like it was nothing. He yawned again ad Dale gaped at Jack who could only shrug. "I owed you something for caring for my mate, I cared for yours in return."

Melanie sang to herself as she carried the plate into the room and leaned in to kiss her husband then scolded, "Where did this beard come from mister. It's a shave for you!"

Dale rose and seized her in a hug, not caring how it had happened but determined to revel in every moment of having his sweetheart back.


End file.
